Sister Malfoy
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Kathy Malfoy has been missing for fifteen years after running away from her family of deatheaters at age five.Now engaged to Charlie Weasley, all she wants is revenge against her family and protect her baby brother in any way possible; and to end the war.
1. Chapter 1

_**As the title says this is gonna be about another Malfoy, except it's Draco's older sister who disappears at a very young age. If I go on any longer I'll tell the whole story so enjoy and review please!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" a little blonde, five year-old girl asked her mother looking at a thick book at eleven thirty that night. Her mother hadn't heard the little girl sneak in and jumped a little before shrugging it off and looking, or more like glaring at her daughter._

"_You know better than to be out of bed this late!! Get up to your room and don't ask stupid questions Katherine!" the little girl flinched and turned quickly away from her mother._

"_Yes mommy." Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy was the little girl's name, but she preferred to be called by Kathy or Kat. The little girl was smart for her age (smart as Hermione in the first book of Harry Potter.), but she was always very lonely except for the house elves who were always working and couldn't play with the child. Her mother would either be with her aunt or out with some friends, while her father would be at the ministry, or out on what she called…a murderer's nightly raid, when they weren't scolding her. _

_Yes, it was true she knew about her father's other job…the one with the man that frightened her so much, that had the face of a mutated albino snake and the eyes of a monster whenever you looked at him. Even her godfather, Severus Snape, was a man like him, so devious, so sneaky, and very deceptive. Kathy had known the truth since that one night…the night her father came home from another raid, where she heard him come but stopped at the door when she heard a deep, hissing voice in the room. She had peeked in and there it was…that mark of evil and shame…the one she knew couldn't be erased so easily._

_From that night on, little Katherine had started avoiding her parents by locking herself in her room while they were home and while they were gone she would have Dobby, one of her elf friends, Apparate her over to her aunt Andromeda's where she would stay and play with her two-year-older cousin Nymphadora Tonks, whom she liked to call either "Nymphie" or "Dora". Once the fun was up Dobby would come and bring her home in case her mother or father came back early and they'd assume she was up in her room, studying hard so they wouldn't get suspicious._

"_Oh dolly," she spoke to her little rag doll with a yellow apron and dress, light brown, braided yarn pigtails tied with yellow ribbons, a pretty smile, and black eyes. It was given to her the night she was born, and was the only toy she had other than large books. Now her mommy would be out longer with her daddy since she was having a baby, which she knew they wanted to be a boy, an heir to the family fortune._

_**End of flashback:**_

It had been fifteen years since that day; Katherine Malfoy was now twenty years old, living in Duff town, not far from Hogwarts, where she had continued her education even after she ran away two weeks after Draco was born. The night she left she knew they wouldn't come looking for her, since no one in the Wizarding World knew the Malfoys had a child before Draco. She'd taken a false name and with her uncle's and Dumbledore's help she was adopted by her cousins the Tonks. Mainly Sirius since he was the one who found her and brought her to one of the Order's meetings.

Thanks to the help of sweet Sirius Black, little Kathy had managed to run and leave that hellhole of a home she had lived in for five years, and managed to live on her own by the time she was fifteen. She was now an undercover auror for the Ministry of Magic, tracking down dark wizards and witches and sending them to Azkaban Prison, without knowing she turned them in. She had passed all her O.W.L.'s, her N.E.W.T.'s, and her other exams therefore qualifying herself for the best job she could earn.

Katherine was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when her fireplace went off and in the flames was the head of her second cousin Sirius.

"Sirius what's up?"

"No time to explain Kathy, but you need to get down to the Department of Mysteries quick! Harry and the others are in trouble, plus your father and aunt are there…now come on hurry on!"

"Okay I'll meet you there, round up the order and I'll be there within minutes!" Kathy grabbed her wand and traveling cloak making her big, bouncy, wavy, blonde-streaked, dirty blonde hair swish all in her face; she tied it up in a low ponytail and flooed herself into the fireplace to the Department of Mysteries.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**You guys like it? Hope so cuz this has been on my mind for a while…and what do you guys think of me pairing Kathy up with Charlie Weasley. That oughtta really send up some flames between her and her family. Lemme know whatcha think, later**_


	2. Katherine's Decision

_**Hey you know I could use a few more reviews than just one at a time. Anyway this chapter has a flashback returning clues to why Katherine ran away at such a young age. Read and review please!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Katherine had just arrived down at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries when an idea suddenly came into her head.

'I can't just barge in and join this battle; it could put the others in danger. We're going to need backup, and I know just who to contact.' Katherine pulled out her wand and sent out three letters to Dumbledore, and her boss Cornelius Fudge. One to notify Dumbledore about the attack, one for Fudge as well and another for Fudge explaining the centaur attack on Dolores Umbridge, including everything she'd done to the school. Once the letters were clear out of sight, Katherine cast a spell to transform herself into a spider so she could sneak in since it seemed quiet in the room for now.

She climbed through the small crack in the door to see Harry Potter, another boy she kept a close watch on since he first started school, standing directly in the middle of a band of death eaters, each one holding a hostage while he held in his hand a prophecy meant for him. Just as she continued climbing up the wall she spotted her father, Lucius Malfoy, walking over to him…saying something she couldn't exactly hear too well from her point of view. Looking closer she saw that he was threatening to kill the others if Harry didn't give him the prophecy, also seeing his hand held out.

'This has got to stop…right…about…now!' just then Kathy saw Sirius appear in the room, and saw her father turn around.

"Get away from my godson." He spoke right before punching Lucius in the face making him fall off his feet and roll over; dropping the prophecy and it broke. The rest of the order came through the veil and the battle began. Katherine took this opportunity to leap down from her spot and take the form of a beetle before she used her tiny wand to begin lending hands to some members who appeared to need it. She heard her aunt's cackling laughter all across the room giving her a large headache until she saw Bellatrix land on a rock aiming at Sirius.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted and the curse struck Sirius in the chest. Katherine froze in her spot before taking her true form and shouting "NO SIRIUS!!!" and he fell through the veil, even Harry couldn't believe it. Lupin immediately grabbed Harry trying to console him and Kathy turned to see Bellatrix about to walk out and raised her wand.

"You'll pay for that you death eater bitch!!" Kathy started firing curses at Bellatrix but sadly they were all either blocked or countered since Kathy couldn't focus properly and all she could see was red. Suddenly she was knocked off her feet and landed on her head before everything went black due to a curse aimed at her by mistake. The last she remembered seeing was Harry Potter running after Bellatrix and Lupin's worried voice begging her to stay awake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Flashback:_

"_Dobby, did daddy go out again?" Kathy asked the small house elf as she helped him gather her clothes to be cleaned._

"_Young mistress mustn't ask such questions, but Dobby thinks Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy have gone out. His raids maybe…oh Dobby mustn't go further…"_

"_It's okay; I know where he is…and where mommy is too…" Katherine looked out the window where she could see the rain beating against her large window. She turned back to Dobby and grabbed his hand before he could pick up the basket._

"_Dobby…I know daddy and mommy are death eaters like Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus…so I'm asking you to help me…"_

"_Dobby wonders why young mistress needs help."_

"_I can't stay here anymore Dobby, ever since Draco was born two weeks ago, mommy and daddy don't pay me any attention…all I can do is study, play, eat, and sleep, and neither of them love me like they love Draco."_

"_Don't say that young mistress…Dobby is sure that…"_

"_No you're not sure Dobby, I need to leave here…if I stay any longer then I'll become a death eater like mother and father. I have to get away and I want to stay with Dora, Aunt Andie and Uncle Ted. I need you and the other house elves to help me get my stuff and apparate me to their home; I swear Dobby mother and father will never find me there. They think I've never met them and that way I'll be safe. Please Dobby I'm not asking you as a mistress…I'm asking you as a friend and a favor."_

_The house elf was speechless at such large words from a small child. He knew how badly Katherine felt because her parents didn't care about her. He knew they wouldn't care…so he just nodded and stood up straight._

"_Dobby vows to help young mistress escape…but we must act now before master and mistress return home from trip with young master."_

"_I already told Dora I was coming; they know I'll be there. No hurry, and make sure no one says a word of this." Dobby nodded and grabbed the laundry apparating back to the kitchen to warn the other house elves._

_End of flashback:_

St. Mungo's Hospital:

It had been three days since the Department of Mysteries was infiltrated, and three days since Katherine Malfoy had been awake to see most of the Death Eaters arrested. She had been sent to St. Mungo's due to the large concussion on her head from the curse. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in her room with Minister Fudge who had come to tell of the news.

A few minutes after the doctor came in Kathy stirred and awoke with a large headache and a room full of people with worried looks on their faces.

"Welcome back Cessy, you really gave a quite a scare there." Tonks spoke up pushing her pink hair out of her face.

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's dear girl, Fudge said walking a bit closer to her bedside; you took quite a nasty blow to the head from that stray curse back in the Department of Mysteries."

"Why the hell are you here? Did you come to frame Sirius again or come to tell me it was just a minor break in like you've done with every other lie you told the people?"

"Cecilia…" Kingsley warned but Fudge stopped him in mid-way.

"I understand how you feel dear girl…but I came to tell you that Sirius was killed in the battle and we know now he was innocent, and that Lucius Malfoy and a few others were taken to prison."

"I figured that. How many others?"

"Five or six I suppose…and I'm resigning from my post as Minister. I'm getting too old for this job and I've suspended Dolores Umbridge for pending our investigation."

"Suspended?! That woman deserves to be dismissed for all the bullshit she's put those kids through, especially since she's the one who sent off the dementors after Harry Potter. Or maybe you didn't know that because you're such a bloody coward?"

"Ms. Maloney easy…I'm sorry about your cousin and Dora's and I won't say much for what I've done. But Dolores is suspended and unless I find proof she's under some kind of secret business I'm unaware of she will remain so."

"Fine…is Lucius in Azkaban already?"

"Yes he's looking at a life sentence possibly twenty years maybe…unless he gives up information."

"You know he can't do that; one word of betrayal to the dark lord from him and they'll all be killed! Remember what happened to Karkaroff? He's dead because he gave off names of the others he knew were death eaters!" Kathy began to calm down and took a few deep breaths before looking back at Fudge.

"When can I interview him?" Fudge's face turned to shock at the question.

"Cecilia you're not thinking of…?"

"I am…."

Fudge looked at Kingsley and Tonks and they just nodded because they knew once Katherine's/Cecilia's mind was made up there was no way of changing it.

"Yes, you can see him tomorrow at his cell between one and five o'clock. You should be able to leave soon now that you've recovered. I'll see you later Maloney, Kingsley, Tonks…" Fudge bowed and put on his hat before leaving for the door and Tonks looked at Katherine with amazement.

"You sure you wanna do this Kat?"

"Yes Dora, I have to and I'm not going to stop until my family is safe from harm."

"But what if…?" Katherine stopped her midway.

"He won't know it's me…don't forget he 'supposedly' hasn't seen me since I left. To him I'm dead remember?"

"Right…should I go with you?"

"No, if he sees you there's bound to be trouble cousin, what about you Kingsley?"

"I'll go…just don't cause me any trouble Kat."

"Oh don't worry, I don't intend to cause trouble…yet."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Like it, well maybe this'll give you an idea of why Katherine ran away from home. If you have any ideas for the next chapter then please let me know okay? Love ya lots later!**_


	3. Visiting Azkaban

_**Hey guys y'know I can't update if I don't get enough reviews, so couldja please ask a friend or someone to review me cuz I really wanna see what others think about my stories okay? This chapter tells about Katherine visiting Lucius while he's in Azkaban before going back to Romania to bring Charlie so they can fight in the war. Not to mention she's practically a second daughter to the Weasleys. Read and review please?!**_

_**  
&**_

Katherine Malfoy had checked out from St. Mungo's the day before once she was cleared of her head injury though she still needed to keep it bandaged in case she ran into something or someone. She had first gone to her office at the Ministry to do a speedy clean-up before heading down to Azkaban for visitation in her father's cell. Kingsley would escort her there since she didn't have proper authorization due to her little mishap at the Department of Mysteries. Now she had to go with an auror who had authorization, or wait six weeks until she was back from Romania (oh I forgot to mention she's lived in Romania with C. Weasley for three years since she graduated from Hogwarts, she only has an apartment in London for a few weeks since she's part of the Order of the Phoenix, plus some other places hidden by barriers; and an undercover auror for the Ministry of Magic.)

Katherine had become friends with many of the aurors at the ministry, but if someone asked whom she really hated at the ministry, you would guess Dolores Jane Umbridge. She had despised that woman since she first met her at an auror meeting when she tried to humiliate her in front of everyone. Katherine had worked on the same days as her father when she came to London, but she never spoke to him since every time she saw him was when she used her fake name she'd had since she first started school, Cecilia Maloney. Until she started school she hardly ever went out because she'd had some belief that it was too dangerous to go out since she was adopted around the same time she ran away; thanks to Dumbledore it had been taken cared of. Like she vanished into thin air without a sign of anything proving what happened to her.

"Are you ready Katherine?" Kingsley asked coming in the doorway just as Kathy was levitating the last box of junk onto the trash pile.

"Almost, let me grab my cloak and we'll leave." She said walking over to an elm coat rack pulling on her black hooded cloak and walking out with Kingsley. They left for the floo network and went straight to Azkaban without dementors attacking them if they took the right Floo there.

"Let's go, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Kathy spoke mounting her broom and Kingsley looked at her with a small smirk.

"You're not the only one my friend…and if we hurry we could make it back in time for you to say your farewells."

With that said they flew off and went over a few tall Muggle buildings and a large ocean that looked black from their height before coming over to a smoky island that held the large prison, since it was only a fifteen minute flight. As they set foot on the island three dementors were guarding the gate and Kingsley held up a roll of parchment and they let both of them pass. Once they were inside Katherine shivered slightly and moved closer to Kingsley while they passed several doors leading to other dungeons, or several rooms for who knows what.

Kingsley led her to a corridor that looked filthy with cobwebs, elbow grease, and nasty rodent carcasses cockroaches were feasting on. Katherine felt like vomiting before Kingsley opened a door to the warden's room and knocked on it twice before a man finally answered it. He was a muscular man about Kingsley's height, with an eye patch on his left eye, and his hair was a lot like Filch's but messier.

"Yeah wha d'you want?!" he growled at them and Katherine just held her head high glaring at the man.

"We're from the Ministry and we're here to see prisoner number four-hundred twenty-six Lucius Malfoy." Kingsley spoke in a calm tone. The man looked at him then looked at Katherine before showing an unfriendly smirk at her.

"Wha's she doin' here…come to keep em company fer a while?"

"I'm here to question Mr. Malfoy about information on You-Know-Who, so it's quite critical we speak with him." Katherine spoke sharply. The man then called another man to the room and told him to lead them to the sixteenth floor where Lucius was being kept with his fellow death eaters.

"Right this way ma'am…ave a nice stay ere." The muscle man spoke with a smirk and Katherine just ignored him while she followed Kingsley and the other man to the elevator to the sixteenth floor.

When they finally reached the floor the man went and led them to another corridor before he stopped and pulled out some keys before unlocking a room with the name 'Lucius Malfoy # 426'. He walked into the gloomy looking room and Katherine followed him in before she made the face again looking like she'd get sick. The room was disgusting, with only a small bed with dirty sheets, a sink, a toilet, a table and chair, and a window the size of a muggle bedroom window. The floor was filthy and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, and the walls were covered with handprints and who knows what else. It wasn't a very big room, but it wasn't very small either; there was enough room to move around.

"I'll be out here if you need me Kat…." Kingsley spoke before walking back out with the man and took the keys for after they finished their discussion. Looking around the room she saw Lucius Malfoy huddled up in one of the corners on the bed with his knees at his chest and he looked horrible in those prison clothes, his hair was messy and tied back in a small ponytail, and his skin began to look filthy and pale. Katherine hated seeing her father like this, so broken up, so defeated, and so terribly lonely; unfortunately if this would keep him safe for a while then so be it. Grabbing the chair she pulled it in front of the bed only three feet away and sat down in it looking at her father. He hadn't moved an inch since she and the other two were in there, and it looked like he wouldn't move at all.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you." She spoke softly and he still sat statue still.

"What do you want? I already told the other aurors I know nothing about the Dark Lord's next plan…" he spoke hoarsely but almost deadly.

"I figured as much, but that's not why I'm here…I came to ask questions as to why you joined the dark lord? If you won't tell me then I can't help protect your family…"

"Why would you want to protect them…it's not much like you aurors to try and help a death eaters family?"

"Because unlike other aurors I have some sympathy for few death eaters like you…and I have the utmost confidence in myself to protect your wife and son. You don't want to lose them do you?"

"What are you talking about?" this time he looked up and glared straight at Katherine. She smiled a little but then her face went straight again.

"You don't really think the Dark Lord's going to let you off easily with just imprisonment in Azkaban do you?"

"What're you saying woman …?!" he was near shouting this time, looks like she really struck a nerve.

"I just want to know why you joined, and if you answer my question I can probably guess what the Dark Lord's next plan is…"

"No you can't…no one could…get out!!" he shouted this time and turned around to face the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers Malfoy…even if it means staying here all night with you and your attitude. You're starting to act as bad as Bellatrix when she first came here, and you really don't want to be like her do you?" Lucius looked back at Katherine and gritted his teeth.

"Get out…get out and leave me alone! I don't want to talk about any more of this…you'll never understand why I joined the Dark Lord."

"Oh I know why you joined Malfoy…I've known for a long time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've known you were a death eater for years Lucius…when I saw that mark on your arm, and when I saw Voldemort."

"You've seen me in his doing…? Is that why you're here, to get revenge for something the dark lord did to you? Pathetic…"

"You're in no position to talk Malfoy, since you were pathetic enough to get yourself captured and possibly put your family in danger due to your failure to get that prophecy. Plus I must say Draco's not as well as I expected, and Narcissa doesn't look to happy either with you in prison."

"You leave them out of this you despicable witch, get out of here and for the last time leave me alone!!" he shouted for the third time at her and Katherine just took a deep breath before singing a small song to calm her nerves.

"L'arcobaleno e la mia scia che navigo in cerca, die quella montagna, de luci all'alba Melodia, mi parteno indietro, ad un tempo passato colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno, che gioca in cielo il vento mi sospinge via raggiungo le unde…dei sette mari gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'Oriente, la rotta sicura quell'isola cela un tesoro…" as she finished singing the room seemed completely silent and Lucius Malfoy's eyes had widened from either shock or unbelievable remembrance.

"Why are you looking at me like that Malfoy?" she asked even if she knew what his answer would be.

"T-That song..."

"What about it?"

"I-I heard it a long time ago…but how do you…"

"I learned it when I was three, found it in an old book with beautiful stories."

"What book?"

"Mermaid Legends I think…why?"

"N-Nothing…it's just a beautiful song…"

"I would guess so…unfortunately I have to take my leave Mr. Malfoy. Good day to you..." she was about to turn and leave when her hand suddenly went across Lucius's cheek knocking him to the ground. He groaned in pain and looked up at her holding his reddening face.

"W-What…"

"That's a small taste of payback for all the torment you put me through Lucius. Mark my words when you get out I will make every last part of your life a miserable Hell. Just like you did to me fifteen years ago…" before he could answer she turned on her heal and walked out the door. She slammed and locked it giving off a huge sigh of relief.

"You alright Katherine?"

"Yes I'm fine…now let's hurry I don't want anyone thinking something's up."

"It's alright Kat, now you just have to go back to Romania and bring Charlie back for the school year just in case anything happens which I'm sure something will."

Kathy just nodded and before they knew it they were already apparating and flying over to the Weasley home to get the rest of Katherine's belongings so she could leave the next day. Once their feet touched the ground, they walked inside and it was only Molly Weasley, Fred, George, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody there to greet them.

"Kathy dear…welcome back!" Molly walked over to Katherine and pulled her into a hug before Tonks came up and did the same after tripping over a chair again.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, everyone…glad to be back, but I'm afraid I can't stay long."

"Why not…it's been boring around here without you Kat." Fred spoke up after coming with a hug for Kathy too.

"I won't be gone for long…I just need to go get Charlie and bring him back here since the war's gone underway. Where's Remus at I wanted to speak with him…?"

Tonks looked at Molly and then Molly looked back to Katherine.

"He's not himself Kat…as you probably guessed Sirius's body vanished in the veil and disappeared into thin air. Remus took it about as bad as Harry, and he's locked himself in his room since. No one really knows what he's doing in there, but I suppose he needs time to calm down since Sirius and James were his best friends."

"Has he ever come out?"

"No, we bring him his meals and even Kreacher won't go in there since he's a…you-know-what…"

"Don't call him that! He's already in bad enough shape and doesn't need anyone insulting him like he's already had!" Tonks almost shouted and Kathy just sighed.

"It's okay Dora…just let him rest and I'll speak to him later. Maybe when I return with Charlie…I assure you that I shouldn't be more than a month or two before school starts back." They all just nodded and looked around from the sounds of footsteps coming downstairs. Looking up at the stairs they saw it was Remus and he looked like he hadn't been out in days, which he hadn't.

"Hello Katherine…" he whispered as he walked over to the group. Katherine smiled and gave him a small hug around his shoulders and he hugged her back. Sensing the jealousy on Dora's face, Kathy pulled away and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hello Remus…it's nice to see you again."

"You've really grown since the last any of us saw you. I can't tell if you look more like your mother or your father." Katherine's smile faded slightly but not much and she turned over to Molly.

"I really need to leave Mrs. Weasley, but I promise I shouldn't be gone too long."

"I understand dear…you have your things ready I suppose?"

"Yes ma'am, everything's packed and the portkey should be ready in an hour. It was really nice to see you all again. You're pretty much the only family I've ever come to love much like Dora's….you're all the best." With that said Kathy hugged everyone and left for the room that contained the Black Family Tree, gazing upon the faces of her aunts, her mother, and her brother Draco Malfoy. She took her hand and stroked the picture of him softly with her fingers.

"Oh Draco…how can you live like a spoiled brat with all these people dying like this at the hands of our father? I thought you would be different from them…but as it turns out…you're just like rest of those monsters."

TBC

_**&**_

_**Like it, yes, no? Hope so since my stories might be held off for a while now that I have a job and school to worry about. Let me know of any ideas you may have**_ _**to tick off Bellatrix if she sees Charlie and Kathy together, and maybe even Lucius Malfoy. Please let me know and leave a very good review okay?"**_


	4. Going to Romania

_**Yeah, I know this should be a good fic since the Malfoys hate the Weasleys, and I bet you could guess what Kat's gonna do when her parents, Draco, and her aunt and uncle find out about her snogging Charlie Weasley. And just to be clear they've been dating since their fourth year, other than that they've been best friends. Hard to believe she's a Malfoy eh? Enjoy and review please. **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Katherine was now in the ministry with her bags to use the floo network, where she could use about two fireplaces before she reached the fireplace of Charlie Weasley's home, which was about as big as Malfoy Manor but a bit smaller with dragons everywhere. Katherine had once been afraid of dragons as a kid, but when Charlie taught her how they could be tamed so easily, she overcame that fear. She was just about to use one of the fireplaces when she bumped into the last person she felt like seeing at the moment.

"Oh sorry Madame Umbridge, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said coolly knowing full well it was the toad's fault they ran into each other in the first place. Umbridge just giggled her girlish giggle which irritated Kathy's nerves to the core.

"Well we must all be careful now shall we Ms. Maloney? I heard you helped the minister with the attack on the Department of Mysteries, but were injured in the process correct?"

"Yes, but it was just a slight concussion and bruises Madame, and yes I sent word to the aurors about the attack, now that everyone knows You-Know-Who has returned. I heard you've been suspended though…despite that little trick you pulled back at Hogwarts, turning the place into a muggle school, trying to torture the students in the old ways, and almost about to use the Cruciatus Curse on young Harry Potter. If I were you I'd lie low for a little while…word could get out pretty quickly you know." The girlish smile on Umbridge's face faded into a frown of shock, Katherine could read her like a book and just smirked since she figured Dolores was thinking how she knew such secrecy.

"Good day Dolores, I'll see you in a few months." With that Katherine's luggage vanished into the flames and she soon followed it into a secret building in Transylvania outside a muggle town. Kathy's luggage vanished again into thin air and she just walked out the room and took the elevator to the bottom floor where her luggage was on a rental trolley and she called a carriage. Her suitcases appeared in the back of it and she rode in it all the way down to Charlie's home, right in front of the Hungarian Horntail they'd sent for the Tri-Wizard Tournament just last year. It looked up at the strange object at the gate and when Katherine stepped out it ran over to greet her.

"Hello there horntail, did you miss me that badly?" the giant dragon nudged her hand in response and she patted its nose before muttering 'Locomotor Trunks', and her baggage levitated into the large house. Charlie was hit smack in the head coming out and shouted a bit before noticing Katherine there.

"OW!! WHAT IDIOT LEVI---oh it's you Kathy! Welcome home, I was wondering when you'd get back." Charlie ran up to her and pulled Katherine to him. She hugged back and pulled away slightly before kissing him passionately. He kissed back as her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever until they finally pulled away for air and walked back into the house. Kat hung up her cloak and sat down in the den by the fireplace where her cat Moesha stood waiting for her and pounced on her lap.

"Hey Mo, have you been a good kitty for Charlie?" the gray cat just purred and head-butted Kathy's hand to be loved and got her wish as Katherine stroked her fur. Charlie soon walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kat why don't you change your hair back for me; you know that pale-blonde hair suites you perfectly well, even if you dye it with magic…"

"Charlie you know I don't like keeping my hair like that. It reminds me of my family…especially my mother."

"I know, but you look so beautiful with it like that…it never scared you back when you were in school with me and Bill."

"I know but that's only because I was in Gryffindor with you, and good thing too because I asked the hat to put me there otherwise my parents would've found me and I'd have to go live back in that hell hole." Katherine's words were strict but she pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist her hair changed from dirty blond to pale blond like her father's and brother's. She ran a hand through it and it felt weird every time someone touched it.

"Are you happy now?" she asked quietly. Charlie saw the tone of anger in her voice and changed her hair back himself. Kat relaxed and turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Sorry about the attitude Char…I met with my dad a yesterday, and I said some things I might regret later, but I'm glad I managed to get it out."

"I'll bet so, after all you've seen from him it must've felt really good to finally say what needed to be said. Plus as it's been said, it's so hard to believe you're a Malfoy."

"Why, because I'm the daughter of a murderer?"

"No, you're too sweet, and the other Malfoys are pure evil." Both of them laughed and Moesha jumped off Kat's lap and into the direction of the kitchen seeing as she was hungry. Katherine got up from her seat and walked towards the stairs to get to her room and unpack. Looking back at Charlie she gave a sweet smile and giggled.

"I'll be back down after I unpack okay? Then I'll help make the dragon's dinner before I make yours okay?"

"Ok if that's what you want…it's really good to have you back Kathy!" Katherine giggled and continued up the stairs before going back to her thoughts.

'It's really good to be home, but this is only the beginning now that the war has just begun. I can only hope that Draco, mum, and dad all remain safe for the time being, until I can return.'

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Like it? Great because the next one may take a while before I can update. Remember if you have any ideas for the next chapter(s) then please let me know. Leave a good review too, and the song in the previous chapter is in Italian, and it's called "Dolce Melodia". **_


	5. Return to London

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, but it's getting pretty busy around here and I kinda have been sick with a cold. Anyway this chapter takes place the day Charlie and Katherine get ready to leave for London, and it also shows a flashback of how Katherine managed to escape from her parents' house, plus a little taste of what she felt for Draco when he was a baby. Read and please leave a review.**_

_**Two months later:**_

Katherine was out on the patio of the small mansion sipping a cup of hot tea while watching Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback play with a baby Chinese Fireball and Swedish Shortsnout. As she took another sip she lay back a little more in her chair and began thinking about Draco. She'd never actually spoken to her brother, but only kept a close watch on him and knew since Lucius messed up at the ministry, Draco was going to be used as a tool to get revenge for the Dark Lord.

_Flashback:_

"_He's so cute, looks just like his daddy." Narcissa said happily staring at the small baby in his cradle asleep. The two proud parents were laughing happily with their in-laws at the newborn baby boy._

"_Yes indeed he does Cissy, he even has his eyes. What an adorable little tyke." Bellatrix Lestrange giggled reaching her hand onto the infant's head stroking soft strands of blonde hair._

_Katherine was watching her family spoil the boy they named Draco through her magic mirror Andromeda gave her last year. It allowed her to see whatever or whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. As she looked down at the small infant, she began to cry at how he was receiving her parents' love and affection, when all she ever got was the cold shoulder and harsh comments. Her teardrops fell upon the mirror's surface and she let the vision vanish before glancing at the large clock in her room. It said eight-thirty-six p.m., so she grabbed the sandwich on her nightstand Missy the house-elf left her thirty minutes ago and ate the whole thing then finishing her water. _

'_Lucky you Draco…at least you'll know when you get older mummy and daddy love you like you're their greatest treasure. I wish they could love me like they do you.' Katherine pulled the sheets up to her neck and snuggled the little rag doll in her arms before falling asleep._

_End of flashback:_

Katherine placed her glass in the sink of the kitchen before she wandered into the room she shared with Charlie, a large room with two closets, two beds, two chests of drawers, a window, and a nightstand. Kathy's bed was next to the window, and lying on the pillow was the doll her mother gave her, and pretty much the only thing she loved from all the other toys her parents gave to her. The doll looked the way it had all those years ago, but the hair was a little unruly, and the dress had a few spots on it, other than that it was in perfect condition. 

Kathy picked up the doll and stroked its hair before hugging it to her chest. This doll was all she had left to remember the way her family treated her, but it was also the only unreal friend she had next to the house elves when she still lived at Malfoy Manor.

"Oh dolly, after all these years I still feel like a scared little kid inside…it's almost as if I don't know who I am anymore."

"Still talkin' to the doll eh?" Katherine jumped slightly and turned to see Charlie in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

"Honestly Charlie can't a woman ever have a moment to herself when she's thinking about the past, especially when it involves a scared kid that's not the person thinking it?"

"It's Draco again isn't it? I don't blame you for being worried about him, I worry about my family everyday…even if they were about to become a murderer."

"Don't say that Charlie, Draco is not going to be like my father!" Katherine squeezed the doll tighter and sat down on her bed pouring her eyes out. Charlie came over to the bed and hugged her around the shoulders and she leaned into him. He rubbed her back and her sobs deceased quickly since he knew how to make her quit crying.

"Now, let's just think about this for a minute…Lucius messed up back at the Department of Mysteries, and now as his punishment Voldemort's going to leave him locked up in Azkaban for lord knows how long, and maybe use Draco as a tool in return. Dear Godric he'll torture the poor kid, Draco has no possible chance of completing any task Voldemort gives him without help…and it's going to turn up pretty badly for a while."

"How in Merlin's name is that supposed to help them?"

"It's not, it just means we need to make sure no matter what the consequences that Draco, Narcissa, and if possible Lucius are safe; wait…where'd you put that book? Y'know the one about creating a magical trace on a family member so you can see when and where they're going exactly?" 

"Up on the bookshelf—hold on you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"Yes, and we'll do it once we return to my parents' house."

"Well we aren't leaving until tomorrow and almost everything's packed…so we might as well."

"Okay, bookshelf on the left of the kitchen right?"

"Living room on the right honey…I'm just going to get back to packing my things alright?"

"Alright, but dinner's going to be ready soon so make it quick."

"You know you can't cook too well Charlie."

"I know that's why we're eating leftovers…sound okay to you?"

"Alright, but next time you come up here, knock first or I'll hex you into the next century."

Charlie just laughed and walked out the room shutting the door behind him and Katherine brought her legs up to the bed and leaned back against her pillow, still holding the doll to her chest as another flashback came through her head. 

_Flashback:_

"_Is young mistress ready?" a little house elf named Candy asked as Kathy was finishing up the note she would leave her parents letting them know she was leaving. She didn't say where she was going, only that they wouldn't have the trouble of seeing her ever again, since they didn't love her. Here's what the note said:_

_**Mother and Father, **_

_**I can't stand it any longer, the rejection, neglecting, ignorance, and stern talking I've had enough. It's been my intention that you both don't love me since you wanted a male heir like Draco.**_

_**I hold no grudge against any of you, but I won't grow up to be a lonely woman the way you probably intended it to be. You could've sent me away as a baby, and I wouldn't have been such a despicable child born into this world. I wanted you all to see how I could've been such a good daughter to you, but every time I tried you turned away from me. **_

_**You won't have to worry about me anymore, because I'm leaving to find a real family who'll appreciate and love me, in ways you could never share with me. You never taught me love, but the only love I feel now, is the love of freedom. I can't say I hate you, but I don't know if I love you either; I love Draco, because he's my brother, but he won't know about me because you won't tell him like I'd expect. I'm not your problem anymore, so I'll just disappear and you can never worry about a wretch like me. **_

_**Farewell Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy, we shall never meet…again.**_

_**Katherine Elizabeth Black Malfoy**_

_Kathy folded the note and left it on her bed with a small silver locket containing both her and Draco's picture inside. She kissed the locket and set it down on the envelope. Taking the doll into her arms she turned back to Candy and hugged the small elf. _

"_Yes Candy I'm ready, I'm going to miss you and the other house elves. You were all my most trusted friends next to Dora…but maybe we'll see each other again."_

"_Candy will miss young mistress as well, but Candy thinks young mistress will be better off with Tonks family."_

"_Dobby thinks so too Mistress Malfoy." Dobby showed up in the room and Kathy pointed to her window where Dobby apparated out into the garden and Katherine waved good-bye to the other house elves before climbing down her three story window with a tangle of vines surrounding the walls of the house. She found Dobby hidden in the garden bushes outside with her suitcase and the doll she was bringing and grabbed his hand before they apparated into her aunt's house. There her cousin Nymphadora ran up and wrapped her in a bear hug and almost squeezed the breath out of her._

"_It's so good to see you again Kat, now that you're moving in with us and all!!" Andromeda came into the room and Kathy immediately squirmed out of Dora's death grip and into her aunt's open arms._

"_It's great to see you all again too, but I've only been gone for two weeks. Where's Uncle Ted Aunt Andie?"_

"_He's out working dear, but he said to give his love until he comes back in the morning."_

"_Oh, Aunt Andromeda are you sure it's okay if I stay with you? I mean I could always go and find another home…"_

"_No dear, you are more than welcome to stay with us. Ted has already taken care of things at the ministry, we're going to adopt you as our second daughter, but we'll need to give you a different name."_

"_I already have one, but why can't my last name be Tonks like yours?"_

"_It will be dear, but when you attend Hogwarts in just six years, like Nymphadora…"_

"_Don't call me that mummy!!"_

"_Like Dora in four years, you'll need a different last name so your parents don't suspect anything, plus we'll need to change your appearance a bit as well." Andromeda took out her wand and pointed it at Kathy's pale blonde hair and changed it to a deep brownish-red color, next were her eyes, and they changed a little from a beautiful blue to a deep brown color. Her skin changed from fair to light tan, and Dora squealed at the sight of her and gave her a mirror to see what she looked like. _

"_Wow, I like it; but isn't this illegal?"_

"_No honey, what we're doing is adopting a young child rejected by her family and if we have probable cause, which we do, then we are able to adopt a child by their decision if the minor is old enough to understand between right and wrong. And since we have all this, we can adopt you into the family, but we'll need to pull a few strings."_

"_Okay, I guess this is alright. I think I have a name…um, what about Cecilia?"_

"_I like it, mother?"_

"_It's a pretty name; do you know that was your great-grandmother's name, Cecilia Black?"_

"_Yes, but what'll I have for a last name?"_

"_Maloney dear, Cecilia Melissa Maloney; now let's get your things up to Dora's room, I already have dinner ready and the extra bed is out for you."_

"_Thank you Aunt Andie…"_

"_You're welcome honey…now come on grab a bag and follow me upstairs." Kathy did as she was told and walked upstairs to the bedroom where Uncle Ted had placed an extra bed opposite of Dora's along with a cute nightstand between them. Dora had a lot of toys to play with, one Kathy could play with while she was at Hogwarts for the next six years. Kathy squealed in delight and jumped onto the bed with Tonks joining her. They giggled and Andromeda came over with Dobby, who had been quiet up until now, and hugged both girls._

"_Dobby, I want you to find a way, once a week to let me see Draco that night. I want to check and make sure he's alright wherever and whenever he grows up."_

"_Shall be difficult, but Dobby will help young mistress visit young master Draco once every week. Dobby will miss little Katherine, but Dobby will pray young mistress stays good and alive for as long as You-Know-Who is still out there."_

"_Great, now you'd better hurry back and remember, don't tell anyone about this alright?"_

"_Yes mistress, Dobby promises!" Dobby apparated out of the room and Katherine helped her aunt and cousin unpack her things to get settled in her new home._

_End of flashback:_

"Come Kathy we have to eat now!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Just let me put away my things!" Katherine threw the doll in one of her bags along with the rest of her clothes before running down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie had placed the leftover rabbit stew from the previous night on the table after he made it steaming hot. Katherine shook her head and laughed before she came over to the table and they ate in peace before washing and leaving for bed. They were in their night clothes and Charlie was about to pull the covers on himself when Kathy walked in wearing her white, long-sleeved, silk nightgown and strode over to his bed. He looked up at her and she felt a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Kat what's wrong? Is there something you need?"

"N-No Charlie…I just w-wanted to ask….if I could sleep with you tonight…I don't want to be alone…?" this had been the first time Kathy had asked Charlie to sleep with her, since they decided they wouldn't share the same bed until they were married. The memory of grieving for her parents' love had made Katherine feel lonely inside and she didn't want to risk crying in her sleep. Charlie smiled at her and scooted over leaving room for her to lie down.

"Of course you can Kat, but if you fall off it's not my fault." Kathy smiled and climbed into the bed with her fiancé and snuggled close to him before pulling the covers over with him and before she fell asleep she tapped his shoulder and he looked at her puzzled.

"Charlie…?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me…please…"

"Heh, as you wish my love." Charlie's arms went around Katherine and she snuggled closer before kissing his nose and falling straight to sleep.

8:30 the next morning:

Katherine awoke to find the bed empty of Charlie, but their bags were gone and the bed appeared to be made. Katherine sat up to find a piece of paper on the nightstand and she picked it up seeing it was from Charlie.

_Kathy darling, _

_If you read this note it means I'm already up and outside waiting for you by the carriage. I've already packed a meal for you on the way there and your clothes are on your bed along with your coat and hat. Truth be told you won't need them soon but it's cold now so put it on anyway. I'll see you outside sweetheart…_

_Love you _

_Charlie your fiancé_

Katherine laughed and got up out of the bed before she put on her clothes, including a blue outfit with brown designs matching her boots with studded blue stones. Along with that she put on her brown jacket with the scarf Mrs. Weasley made for her last Christmas. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she remembered she'd forgotten to change her looks last night. With a flick of her wrist the red hair, tan skin, and brown eyes were back, and she looked in the mirror to make sure it looked perfect otherwise she might give herself away. 

'Okay Kat, time to return home.' Kathy grabbed her purse on the rack and immediately turned out all the lights after brushing her teeth and going out the front door, locking it to see her knight in shining armor in front of the carriage. He smiled and opened the door and she kissed his cheek after he mumbled something that made her laugh.

"Your carriage awaits milady!"

"Oh shut up Charlie you're starting to sound like I'm royalty."

"To me you'll always be royalty."

Romania train station:

They had arrived at the station thirty minutes ago after buying tickets and getting their luggage checked Charlie looked around for the portal to the wizard station. Katherine was walking with her suitcase in hand along with her cat Moesha in a cage and Charlie's owl Aries on the trolley with their other luggage. They walked for five minutes before they spotted the portal like in London in between platforms nine and ten; in an instant they ran through the portal and found themselves in the station to London. Katherine took the trolley and rolled it over to the luggage compartment where the man nodded and started loading up before she walked over to Charlie and they handed in their tickets and loaded themselves on board.

They sat in a compartment in the middle of the train and Katherine pulled out a book she'd brought not noticing that her doll had fallen out of her purse halfway. Charlie laughed and Kathy blushed scarlet before pushing the old thing back into her purse.

"Couldn't let it go could you?"

"What, she hates being in the suitcase I couldn't leave her there." Charlie laughed and Katherine threw a ball of paper at his head smacking his eye. He threw it back at her and when it hit her she kicked his leg in surprise. 

"Do that again and I'll get you harder got it?!" her voice was low and her eyes went back to the book in her hands letting Charlie know she probably didn't want to be bothered since she had that damn doll with her. Every time he saw that doll Kathy would get so emotional it was hard to control her sometimes. Kathy could sense his disturbance and grasped his hand in hers giving him the puppy eyes.

"What's with the look Kat, I'm not mad you know?"

"I know but I love giving the face since it calms you down so easily dragon!" this time her lip poked out and Charlie kissed her lightly making them both giggle. The train continued on and they would be in London soon, two hours soon at least.

London Train Station:

"Charlie hurry up Moesha's getting cranky, plus your mother's gonna kill us if we're late for the fourth time!" Katherine wasn't the most patient person to deal with, but she managed to keep her temper in check since this would be their fourth or fifth trip they'd been late from Romania in years.

"Alright Cessy I'm coming!" Charlie had to call Katherine by her other name since death eaters could without a doubt be posted everywhere even after the past few months since it was close to fall. Summer had gone by fast but frankly Kathy preferred time during school hours. Scrimegour was now the new minister of magic and he didn't know about Katherine's other identity as a Malfoy and she planned to keep it that way until the right time. 

"About time, I don't want to risk another one of your mother's tantrums, and I'm dying to see your siblings again. When's the last time I saw them…oh yeah, six months ago!" Charlie grabbed another trolley and loaded their luggage before they walked out to the front door where Lupin and Tonks were waiting for them with Lupin's muggle car. Tonks came up and hugged them both while Katherine hugged Lupin and Charlie shook his hand. 

"Good to see you again sis!" Tonks said taking a suitcase. 

"You too Tonks, where's Moody?"

"He had to work, something about watching Harry Potter get ready for school." 

"Oh yes, no arguments there. How've you been Remus?" Charlie asked helping load the luggage in his and Tonks's arms. 

"Great so far, I've been staying at my parents' home for a while but I do go and see the Weasley family every now and then. They're doing fine just so you know."

"Glad to hear it, well we'd better get going before mother Weasley gets worried over us all." Katherine helped grab two bags and followed the others to the car and loaded the entire luggage into the trunk of the car. Once it was inside they got into the small car and Lupin began to drive until they came into a dark tunnel where he turned on the invisibility booster and they flew off into the air.

"I had a feeling this car wasn't exactly normal." Katherine mumbled so low that no one could hear her. They didn't talk much on the way there, but after about forty-five minutes they finally landed in the Weasley's front lawn. It was bright and sunny out and Kathy thought it was a beautiful day to be with her favorite family.

"We'll get the bags, you girls just go on inside."

"Oh how very considerate of you Charlie, but you're not eating your mother's meals until you get everything inside." Kathy knew Charlie loved his mother's cooking, and she did too, but sometimes the man would get so hungry it was hard to make him do any work at all. 

Charlie groaned but let it go as Katherine winked at him meaning she'd slip him something later on. He loved it when she did that, sometimes she'd act so devious and sneaky it was hard to tell if she was a Black or Malfoy. 

Tonks and Katherine went to the door and knocked on it gently before it opened quickly and Molly Weasley grabbed them both in a death-grip embrace. She released them after they'd lost most of their breath and led them into the kitchen quietly while everyone else was upstairs. Bill and Fleur were already there, but were outside in the garden feeding the pigs and chickens. Charlie and Remus walked in and levitated the baggage into one of the empty closets downstairs. 

"Oh girls it's so good to see you again. Charlie come over here and give your mother a hug before I get upset." Charlie obliged and hugged his mother before a sound of footsteps coming downstairs made him pull away to see it was Arthur. Both men embraced each other and Katherine hugged her future father-in-law not daring to take off her disguise since only Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, and Fleur knew she was really a Malfoy. They hadn't told the kids yet because it was the middle of the war and she couldn't reveal who she was until the war was over; that was when she and Charlie planned to get married.

"Molly where are the others? I'm dying to see them, especially little Ginny."

"Well she's not so little anymore…GINNY, RON, FRED, GEORGE, BILL, AND FLEUR GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" that screaming almost knocked everyone off their feet but knowing Molly she'd always be like that when guests were around. Storming footsteps came down immediately to the kitchen and the whole room was filled quickly.

"Mum what's all the—Cessy it's you!" Ginny came over and Katherine hugged her tightly soon to be joined by Fleur. The girls giggled and let loose as Katherine saw her two favorite pranksters on the steps in shock for some reason.

"You two gonna sit there and stair or give your sister a hug after her long trip home?" the twins laughed and embraced Kathy along with Ron and Bill who later on joined Fleur and Ginny on Charlie. 

"You still in the Prankster business boys?" 

"Right you are Cecilia! We've been in good business lately!" the twins said together.

"Wonderful, what its name again; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes right?"

"Yes indeed!" 

"Funny name, but it suits you…oh uh George you have a little spot on your shirt there."

"I'm Fred…"

"No you're not, you're George c'mon boys you should know by now that I'm able to tell you apart no matter how similar you look."

"Cogswallop…I'm telling you I'm Fred!"

"Knock it off George you know you're joking."

"I am not!"

"Ha you see! Fred would never fight back if anyone could tell it was a joke or whatever."

"Not fair!"

"Who said anything about being fair?" everyone laughed and Molly led Katherine upstairs to Charlie's old bedroom and left her there to unpack since they would be staying there for a while. Katherine reached into her bag and pulled out the doll setting it on one of the shelves that held a few books. Looking outside she would wait patiently for Harry Potter to arrive and meet him since Dumbledore would bring him the next morning or so.

_**Hope this is a good one, and enough of the hate mail since the girl in my Naruto story is and I'll admit, a Mary-sue. I'll try to make my story characters tougher and maybe less emotional if that's possible. Okay it is possible and it could take a while. Later and no more hate mail got it!!**_


	6. My Little Brother

_**Sorry for the wait once again folks, but y'know how it is out here. This is the chapter where Katherine reveals some more of her past with Draco. She's still in disguise but she won't reveal herself until maybe after Lucius escapes from Azkaban, since he's the only one in her family, besides the Tonks and Weasleys, who knows she's still alive. More flashbacks will appear in this time including times of when Katherine would see Draco while he slept even at Hogwarts while she was away in Romania. **_

_**And if you're wondering how Katherine avoids Draco when she's fifteen and he's ten and they're both in Hogwarts let's just say she continues her education elsewhere since Charlie is one year older than her. Read and leave a good review please.**_

_**&**_

CRASH!! There was a loud smashing noise in the kitchen where Molly, Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione were putting away dishes and a porcelain cup fell to the floor by mistake of Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks now look what you've done…get out of here, go on shoo! Get!" Hermione spoke sharply and the ginger cat left grabbing a dead mouse outside in the garden. Fleur went and picked up the broken pieces throwing them into a trashcan. Ginny looked at her mother and Molly nodded knowing she wanted to be with her other future sister-in-law.

Since Katherine arrived she had spent most of her time outside in the garden down near the woods; it was her private place and she didn't let anyone but Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione and Tonks come into it since it was a secure place protected by her spells.

&

Katherine's Garden:

"My little brother, I pray you're safe for now…" Katherine hummed a small tune she'd heard in the muggle world from a trip Andromeda took her on long ago. It was like the "Dolce Melodia", but it was called "Stella Preziosa" and she loved to sing it when she thought of Draco.

"Pioggia di Smeraldo Grido al vento un desiderio Stella a cui appartengo Fatti vedere! Destino che mi guida Col tuo aiuto so Che non mi arrenderò! Più fortuna avrò!" (Look on youtube and you'll find the song but Katherine sounds like the orange mermaid Sara when she sings Dolce Melodia but sounds like the aqua mermaid Hanon when singing Stella Preziosa okay?).

"That's a pretty song…" Katherine turned to see Ginny by the flower gate coming towards the swing Charlie built for Katherine to have a good place to sit. "Can I sit down with you?"

"You know you don't have to ask Ginny, but I think right now I just want to be alone…"

"You alright Cecilia, you've seemed troubled lately?"

"I'm fine hun, just lost in thoughts for a bit here. I'll be back up in a minute alright?"

"Okay, I'll let mum know you'll come soon…" Ginny turned and left Katherine to her thoughts flashing back to a time of when she visited Draco when she was ten, same time she sang a small lullaby to him to help him sleep.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay Dobby…you wait here and keep watch while I see Draco and let me know if anyone's coming alright?"_

"_Yes young mistress." Dobby opened the baby's room door a crack to make sure no one was around. Katherine looked over at the four year-old soon to be five year-old the next day's Draco Malfoy. He lay in his bed asleep with a small brown teddy bear tucked in his arms, silk sheets covered his body and his thumb rested in his mouth as usual._

'_So cute…kind of like me when I was that small.' Katherine took a small seat on the small bed and stroked Draco's silky blonde hair gently to make sure he wouldn't wake up. She rubbed his back and began singing the song she'd found a long time ago in a book of mermaid legends._

"_L'arcobaleno e la mia scia che navigo in cerca, die quella montagna, de luci all'alba Melodia, mi parteno indietro, ad un tempo passato colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno, che gioca in cielo il vento mi sospinge via raggiungo le unde…dei sette mari gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'Oriente, la rotta sicura quell'isola cela un tesoro…all'alba io vedro, lesette correche destino vuole farmi provare davvero o dolce Melodia sprigioni vita e mi fai centare forte un messagio d'amore, per sempre tu sarai, il fondo all'anima cosi che neanche il tempo ci puo separare o dolce Melodia sprigioni vita e mi fai centare forte un messagio d'amore…"_

_Draco stirred somewhat during the song, but didn't wake up so Katherine gave him a small kiss on his cheek and tucked him in to keep him comfortable until Dobby looked over at her and ran to the bed._

"_We must leave now mistress! Master Lucius is coming upstairs…he must've heard your song and is coming to investigate!"_

"_Let's move! Good-bye Draco…I'll miss you…" Dobby then apparated them back to the Tonks residence and Katherine quietly snuck back into her room onto the bed and went to sleep ready to dream of her baby brother._

_End of flashback:_

"Oh Draco…I miss you so much I haven't been able to visit you since your third year when you began to pick on Harry and his friends more than usual. My brother, when the time comes I shall see you once again and sing the lullaby long ago…I only hope you haven't forgotten it." Katherine took hold of a lily from the small pond in front of her swing and held in it her hands before the flower fell apart and she blew the pieces into the wind that passed by every few minutes that day.

"Meow…" Moesha the cat jumped onto the swing and curled up on the small cushion next to Katherine falling asleep. Katherine stroked the kitty's fur and leaned back more in the swing before a small tear fell from her blue eyes.

_Later that day:_

"Molly where's Harry? He should've been here hours ago…" Arthur asked just as the family was about to sit down for dinner. Fleur was talking to Hermione on the other side of the table while Fred and George just sat talking about their joke shop. Ron was just sitting down with Ginny when Charlie walked in looking around for Kathy.

"Mum have you seen Cecilia anywhere? I thought she'd be down here but she doesn't seem to be in the house."

"Outside I think, and Harry won't arrive until morning everyone so let's just all be patient for a while alright?"

"What would she be doing out this late at night?"

"She said she needed time to think, but said she'd be right in…" Ginny spoke as she filled her plate.

"Yeah two hours ago…" Ron groaned picking at his vegetables. Charlie shook his head and left outside where he looked around for Kathy but didn't see anything.

Suddenly a small tune caught his ears, but it sounded close…then some footsteps were heard and Charlie saw Kathy coming towards him, her now red hair glowing in the sunlight and her eyes were closed as she was singing with Moesha in her arms.

"I was wondering where you were…everything okay?"

"I'm fine Char, just needed to think for a while that's all…has Harry arrived yet?"

"Nah mum's said he'll be here tomorrow morning…probably later though."

"Yeah you're right, dinner ready yet? I'm about to starve…"

"Everyone's waiting on you…but I figured you come out soon. What about you Moesha?"

"Meow…" both walked inside to the kitchen and sat with the rest of the family to finish dinner and rest for the night. Katherine didn't say much during the meal and after finishing her meal, cleaning and drying the dishes, she walked upstairs without saying a word to anyone went to her bedroom and sat down after putting on her night clothes. She fell asleep thinking about the night she'd first seen Draco after he was born.

_Flashback:_

_Katherine was wondering around in the corridor to see her new brother with a house elf when she heard voices coming from the nursery. Knowing if she walked in her parents would probably send her out so she hid in a deep doorway until her parents, her aunt and uncle, and her four grandparents walked out all talking about how they would make the new baby's life happy._

_This happened two minutes later and Katherine used the opportunity to sneak in to her brother's room and the house elf with her looking into the blue nursery and the baby's cradle in the middle of the room._

_She walked over and stood on a stool to see him and cooed seeing him sleep so adorably. _

"_Aww Draco, you're so cute…maybe now I'll have someone to play with…" her thoughts were broken off by the sound of screeching footsteps and a blast of magic nearly striking her face. Mrs. Black had walked in, wand drawn and pointed at the five-year old girl who scrambled away from the cradle and up against the wall._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BRAT?!"_

"_I-I just wanted t-to see the baby g-grandmother…"_

"_YOU STUPID GIRL!!YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED NEAR DRACO!! FILTH LIKE YOU SHOULD BE ELIMINATED FROM THIS WORLD, IN FACT I THINK I'LL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU MYSEL—"_

"_DRUELLA STOP!!" Abraxas Malfoy stormed in and sent Druella Black with Expelliarmus into the wall not before she slapped Kathy in the face and she landed with a thud to the floor. Druella looked as if she'd been struck by the Cruciatus Curse, and glared at Abraxas. Kathy was huddled in the corner, terrified as the whole family came running in to see what the noise was._

"_Father what happened?" Lucius asked looking at his father then to Katherine whose face was wet with tears and her body shaking in fear. Narcissa looked at her mother in shock and ran over to the cradle to pick up Draco who had started crying the moment Druella walked in. _

"_Katherine what happened here!" Lucius growled at his daughter and that look made Katherine feel uneasy._

"_I-I asked one of the house elves to bring me to see D-Draco father…I didn't hurt him…I only l-looked at him…"_

"_She's lying! I saw her, giving the infant a look of death, and her hand coming close to his tiny neck I swear it!" Druella pointed her finger at Katherine but soon screamed as it caught fire. It blew out seconds later but the whole room looked to see Katherine's eyes shielded away from them._

"_It is mistress's mother who is lying!" The house elf Mipsy spoke up walking over to Katherine in front of Druella's rage. "Mipsy saw whole thing, young mistress brought down by Mipsy who saw young mistress talking to young master and mistress's mother tried to kill young mistress. Mistress's mother screamed at young mistress and hit her before master's father came in and stopped mistress's mother!" _

"_Lies, all of it! This house elf is lying to you, I swear it! I was trying to protect our precious heir when that little filth tried to kill him…!"_

"_I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM!!" Katherine screamed so loud it made the window shatter all over her cutting her hands, a little on her face but also scratched Druella's face just above her eyes. Draco's crying got louder and Narcissa tried to consol him but it just got worse._

"_Lucius, take Draco and Narcissa downstairs, Bella you and Rodolphus get downstairs and call someone to fix this window, and some house elves to clean up the mess. Severus I want you to take Druella downstairs and give her a sleeping draught so Cygnus will take her home. Marianna go with Lucius and Narcissa, Mipsy…"_

"_Yes master?"_

"_Take Katherine to her room and heal her cuts. Bring her food but don't let her out of the room other than the fact if she needs to go or if she needs something." Mipsy nodded and took Katherine's hand leading her out of the room back towards her own unaware of the tears forming in Abraxas's eyes as he looked at the blood and shards all over the carpet from Druella Black. Lucius let them pass and Katherine shot him a look of sorrow almost making him jump but his face remained stern._

_End of flashback_

"Cessy wake up!! You're having a nightmare wake up!!" Ginny shook Katherine hard as she tossed and turned mumbling and screaming in her sleep. Katherine awoke shaking and sweating looking around as if she had no clue where she was.

"G-Ginny….what happened…?"

"You were screaming and mumbling in your sleep, but you mumbled so low I couldn't understand it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, jus' a nightmare's all…" Katherine rubbed her forehead covered in sweat and shooed Ginny out of the room where everyone else appeared to be eavesdropping in their pajamas.

"What're you lot doing up this late?" she asked knowing their answer already.

"Well apparently we were woken up by the sound of a screaming woman thrashing around in her bed at three o'clock in the morning!" the twins groaned together and Katherine gave them all a glare meaning go back to bed or you die. They seemed to get the hint and left closing the door. Katherine yawned and went back to sleep a minute later.

&

_The next morning:_

Katherine woke up at five o'clock the next morning to the sound of running water, and the clanging of dishes. She had slept fro the next two hours well but just as she tried to get up her insomnia kicked in and her eyes closed instantly. She realized that if she fell asleep she would forget about leaving early that morning to go out for supplies since Charlie would be back in Romania the next day.

They discussed the matter earlier and Katherine told him she would stay behind and watch over Draco now that Lucius would spend the rest of the year in Azkaban or more. Charlie had begged her to come back with him but let it go when she explained that she would write him every week if not sooner in case something happened and he needed to return.

'Need my potion…need to stay awake…' she thought as her hand unconsciously felt for a vile and she read the blurry label drinking a dark green liquid and the insomnia began to wear off. She climbed out of bed quietly enough not to wake the others, and pulled on a dark blue dress after noticing her appearance had changed normal again maybe sometime after she'd fallen asleep. Using her usual magic her hair was red again and her eyes were brown. The dress was made long ago by Mrs. Weasley and had some floral decorations at the top in silver thread, which were Katherine's idea since blue was her favorite color and it went well with silver.

The sun's light pink rays were showing in the dark blue sky behind the clouds and the cool, crisp, morning air blew through the slightly cracked window. After slipping on her leggings and boots, Katherine brushed her waist long hair and tied it back in a low ponytail with it partly braided until it reached her shoulders. Once that was done she opened her door quietly and into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was preparing her kitchen for a big breakfast meal.

"Molly would you like some help with this?" she whispered as Molly turned and nodded, though by the look on her face it looked like she didn't have such a cheery mood in her like she normally would when Harry was coming over. Just then there was a knock on the door and Molly grabbed her wand pointing it at the door. (Sorry I sorta changed the scene when Harry arrives but I thought it'd be better if it started in the morning).

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" Molly shouted loud enough for only her, Kathy, and whoever else was outside to hear.

"It is I Dumbledore, bringing Harry Potter." Molly's expression changed and she immediately opened the door just as Tonks walked in the kitchen.

"Harry dear! Gracious, Albus you gave me a fright. You told us not to expect you until later." Dumbledore kindly explained about Slughorn and that was when Harry spotted Tonks.

"Hello professor, wotcher Harry."

"Hi Tonks."

Katherine noticed the strain in her favorite cousin's smile and just remained silent until Dumbledore spotted her behind Molly.

"Hello Cecilia, you're looking well."

"Thank you professor, you look…well yourself..." Katherine shook Dumbledore's uninjured hand and smiled at the boy right before Tonks left and conversation went around, then she left.

"Well I shall see you at Hogwarts Harry, take care Molly, and you as well Cecilia." Dumbledore left in the direction Tonks left and disappeared. Molly closed the door and lectured Harry about being so skinny and offered him food. He obliged and sat down at the table, not before sighting Kathy at the sink with her sleeves rolled up and her arms soaked with suds.

"Um, excuse me for asking but…who are you?" Katherine smiled and looked over at the thin boy and drying her hands.

"Sorry Harry, I seem to have forgotten my manners…my name is Cecilia Maloney, and I am fiancée to Charlie Weasley." She sounded like she was making a speech and gave Harry a look of curiosity after giving him some soup, bread and water (yeah you'll probably see some more of these later on since she has the mind of a genius).

"Oh Harry I almost forgot we didn't tell you Charlie was engaged."

"How long?"

"Since last year, but they don't plan on being married until after the war. Oh and Cessy, I forgot to tell you that Charlie left early last night after you went to sleep. He said sorry he didn't say good-bye but Romania wouldn't wait, he said he loves you, will write you every week and hopes you will do the same."

"Glad to hear it Molly, but I'm afraid that I need to go soon too, some business if you will, but I'll meet you in Diagon Alley later, probably at Madame Malkin's shop."

"What sort of business?" Harry spoke up. Molly tried to speak but Katherine shushed her and smiled.

"It's nothing Harry, just a little trouble going on at the ministry, and I need to go see what's up and all." Katherine smiled again and after drying her hands again she grabbed a small coat and bag before walking out the door.

In a matter of seconds Katherine apparated herself to a place just outside Hogwarts; it was cloaked so neither any teacher nor student, even a dark wizard couldn't detect it on the grounds. She had made this little hideout in her fifth year, almost a month after Draco had come to Hogwarts, right when she'd transferred to another school in Romania with Charlie. The place was disguised as a hill just behind Hagrid's hut, and only Katherine knew how to get in.

Katherine took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist a barrier appeared around where a well stood and jumped down into the well passing another barrier inside. There she landed on her feet near a tunnel that had a stone door at the end of it. The door had a tough lock on it that could only be opened with a certain name of a person.

"Draconus Abraxas Cygnus Malfoy!" a light so bright made the stone door unlock itself and lights came on from the small tunnel inside. Katherine's wand lit up and as she walked in and the door closed behind her. It was a five minute walk to her secret home, the place where she could just apparate to and from Romania to watch her brother.

After the walk Katherine pulled out a key and unlocked a door and walked in lighting the torches around the room.

The room was decorated with red and gold; the Gryffindor colors which made Katherine feel at home because to every wizard Hogwarts felt like home. Inside was a small bed, nightstand with a red lamp, red carpet, a fireplace, a couch, shelves of books and vials of potion ingredients, along with a table and chair with a crystal ball that showed her whatever she wanted to see.

There were some pictures of her and the Weasley family and the Tonks, but only a few pictures she treasured most were her photos of her little brother she took whenever she'd had the chance. They were all kept in an album that stayed on the table holding up the crystal ball stand and it only made her love for her brother grow stronger each time she looked at it.

'This brings back so many memories, but I need to hurry otherwise I'll miss the trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon.' Katherine pulled out her wand and used a cleaning spell on the room and every inch of dust and cobwebs were gone in mid air. Yes this was just a cleaning trip since this place had been locked up for months during Kathy's return last year. Before she exited the place she grabbed a pouch from underneath her bed full of galleons, Knuts, and sickles she'd saved from her vault at Gringotts in case of an emergency. She put the pouch in her bag and left for departure to Diagon alley since everyone had probably left by now.

_**&**_

_**Like it? Yes, no? Anyway sorry about the wait and if you've got any ideas to spare for the story especially for a romantic scene for Charlie and Katherine then please let me know thank you. Read and review please.**_


	7. Diagon Alley

_**Glad you liked the last chapter cuz this one's where Katherine runs into Draco and her mother separately at Diagon Alley. Once she gets there you'll see that she stalks Draco for a while until he gets to Borgin and Burkes, or whatever it's called. She won't stay long and she won't get caught that's for sure. Read and review please.**_

_**&**_

_After the walk Katherine pulled out a key and unlocked a door and walked in lighting the torches around the room._

_The room was decorated with red and gold; the Gryffindor colors which made Katherine feel at home because to every wizard Hogwarts felt like home. Inside was a small bed, nightstand with a red lamp, red carpet, a fireplace, a couch, shelves of books and vials of potion ingredients, along with a table and chair with a crystal ball that showed her whatever she wanted to see._

_There were some pictures of her and the Weasley family and the Tonks, but only a few pictures she treasured most were her photos of her little brother she took whenever she'd had the chance. They were all kept in an album that stayed on the table holding up the crystal ball stand and it only made her love for her brother grow stronger each time she looked at it._

'_This brings back so many memories, but I need to hurry otherwise I'll miss the trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon.' Katherine pulled out her wand and used a cleaning spell on the room and every inch of dust and cobwebs were gone in mid air. Yes this was just a cleaning trip since this place had been locked up for months during Kathy's return last year. Before she exited the place she grabbed a pouch from underneath her bed full of galleons, Knuts, and sickles she'd saved from her vault at Gringotts in case of an emergency. She put the pouch in her bag and left for departure to Diagon alley since everyone had probably left by now._

_**&**_

Katherine had arrived in Diagon Alley through Honeydukes cellar fireplace and up the stairs through the store and into the crowded streets. The place reeked of sweet and sour smells of both delicious food and garbage still stuffed in the alleys, but it didn't bother Katherine since it reminded her of Romania and the dragons. The family was probably at Madame Malkin's dress shop getting new robes and Katherine didn't feel like going just yet so she decided to walk around a bit.

Just as she was about to turn on a street a man jumped in front of her holding out many pearl necklaces, bracelets, ruby rings, diamond broaches, etc.

"A lovely necklace for that lovely neck of yours miss, or perhaps a ring for those beautiful hands?" Katherine stared at the man and was about to speak when something on the table caught her eye.

It was a chain necklace with a golden Chinese dragon pendant that had diamond and emerald gems all along the claws and back. It had its fangs showing, made in white gold but the eyes were probably painted black with polish to make it look fierce; Katherine looked at it for a few seconds then back to the man smiling at her.

"Um, how much for that dragon pendant sir?" the man looked at her a bit confused and looked back at the pendant she'd pointed out; looking back at her he shook his head.

"I'm sorry miss but it's not for sale."

"Why not, it seems like a fine piece of jewelry to me. Are you holding it for someone?"

"No not really, but a man came and sold it to me…said he'd gotten from an old mansion, but from what I saw he could've stolen it along with all those silver goblets, plates, jewelry, all that."

"Did he have a hoarse sounding voice, and may have looked a little shrubby around the clothes and messy hair?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he did my dear, I believe his name was…Fungus Metcher, or Mudungis Fetcher…?"

"Mundungus Fletcher…did those goblets have a crest with a large 'B' on them?"

"Yes I believe so, do you know the owners?"

"Yes, I'm related to them…I'm asking you as a favor sir, to please give me that pendant."

"Why should I?"

"Because I know the owners don't take too lightly to having thieves in their home and jewelry being sold to other strangers. Plus I happen to know a few tricks that could make you give it to me, money or no money." The last tone was low and deadly, but the man didn't seem affected by it; looking back at the necklace behind him and back to her with a hint of greed in his eyes.

"Alright, five galleons one sickle; that's my offer."

"Take off the sickle and you've got a deal."

"Very well, five galleons." Katherine pulled out her pouch and paid the man his money before taking the necklace and placing it around her neck. She nodded her head in farewell and turned on her heel before someone suddenly ran into her and knocked her off her feet onto the pavement. The young man fell on her but got off quickly before he glared at her and she got up brushing herself off, until she looked back at him and recognized him as her only brother Draco.

"Woman why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Hey kid that's no way to speak to a lady; now why don't you apologize for knocking her down off her feet?" Draco just snorted until a woman came up behind him and grabbed his arm. Katherine saw by the looks of it that she was indeed her mother Narcissa.

"Draco apologize to the woman this instant. You know better than to run around in the streets like that, now tell the woman you're sorry!" Draco looked at his mother and sighed, not hiding the strain in his voice. "I'm sorry I knocked you over ma'am, please forgive my rude behavior."

"That's a start but it'll do for now, you're forgiven young man but next time watch were you're going otherwise you could run into your worse nightmare." Her last tone was low and deadly but didn't do much affect other than give a small hint of fear in Draco's eyes.

"Humph, can we go now mother? I don't feel like apologizing to this peasant woman anymore."

"Very well Draco, now come we must get your school robes and supplies." With that they left and Katherine didn't bother looking back since she was going a different way, this time to visit the twins' shop 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

"Good day sir."

"Lovely doing business with you ma'am." The man tilted his hat to her and Katherine continued walking down the street for about five minutes until she took a turn into the new joke shop where she was immediately greeted by George.

"Cecilia you finally came!" he greeted her happily with a hug and she hugged back soon to be joined in by Fred. After they let go of each other Katherine took a good look around the place and back to the two.

"Wow boys you really turned this place upside down. Look at all this stuff, your inventions I suppose?"

"Most of them, but then again we did get a few ideas from the Zonko products so we can't take all the credit. Would you like a tour of the place?"

"No thanks boys, I think I can manage on my own. Where's everyone else at?"

"They haven't arrived yet but they said they'd stop by later on after getting their school robes. If you'd like we'll let you have a 50 off discount if that's alright?"

"It is but won't it be unfair to the other customers?"

"Not if you keep quiet about it." Katherine smiled and looked around at all the merchandise, but she didn't seem too surprised since some of these things had been tested on her and the rest of the Weasley family. Just as she about passed the Pygmy Puffs, there was a sign on a shelf that read 'Love Potions', and Katherine turned around pulling George by the collar of his shirt and faced him towards the sign.

"Love potions, you're selling love potions?! Are you out of your minds?!" luckily she wasn't loud enough to disturb the other customers.

"What's the problem, they're just potions…no harm done."

"No harm done, George what if a student from Hogwarts orders a potion and gets caught? Who do you thinks' gonna get the blame most, or have you forgotten that love potions are strictly forbidden to be sold to minors?"

"Which is why we have an age rule on the potions, no one under the age of seventeen is allowed to purchase love potions at any time. Not even if a parent consents to it…"

"And if they fake a name or something?"

"Then we look it up and see if it's real or not."

"If it's real then what if those kids have ways of making it look real when it's really their idea of a joke?"

"W-Well…then we just…do you have to be so cautious about everything here?!" George tried to yank away but Katherine kept a firm grip on him.

"No I'm just concerned on what the school's gonna think when they find out kids are smuggling love potions in the school, and what they'll think when they find out that you both don't have a care in the world for their rules!"

"You wanna run the shop, be my guest." George's sarcasm was low but Katherine let him get back to work while she finished looking around. Just as she was about to turn to look at the joke books, she heard a shout of glee as the rest of the family entered the store, staring in awe. Katherine was about to go greet them when suddenly something flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and traced the energy feeling but recognized it instantly.

'Draco, what's he up to now?' she slunk through the shelves doing whatever she could to sneak out the back shop window. Taking a quick glance around Katherine opened the window and climbed through, she walked into an alley and closed it carefully before pulling out her black cloak and slunk away to follow Draco.

'I have to keep a mild distance from him; otherwise he'll blow his cover in a matter of minutes.' She continued to follow the energy until something else came up. Another energy source, not one but three; she didn't recognize the energy signals, but since she couldn't see anyone else around it was probably some other death eaters making sure Draco was doing his job correctly.

'Great, now I have to be careful or I'm dead.' Katherine just continued following the trace until she came to a familiar alley with a sign that said 'Knockturn Alley'. 'Oh no, what's he doing down there? He knows he can get caught doesn't he?' Katherine suddenly backed away from the alley but bumped into something and ran quickly into another alley nearby.

'Oh my god what is wrong with that boy? Sneaking away into Knockturn Alley while it's public out here, he's definitely into some real trouble now. Have to get back to the hideout, gotta contact Dora and warn her quickly!' Katherine looked around for any suspicious eyes and apparated back to her hidden home at Hogwarts.

Just as soon as she entered through the path and locked the door Katherine put her hand over the crystal ball and focused her energy on contacting her cousin.

"Dora, Dora are you there?" it took a minute but suddenly Tonks's head appeared in the ball and Katherine pulled her hand back sitting down.

"What's up Kathy; any news on You-Know-Who?"

"Not yet, but I think he's on the move, this time he's using Draco to do it."

"Draco? You mean you caught him in the act?"

"Not exactly, but I followed him to Knockturn Alley. There's only one place he'd go to take care of Voldemort's business."

"You mean Borgin and Burkes? Did you find out what he was up to?"

"No, too risky in broad daylight; but I have a hunch on what it could be, I'm sorry it's not much help…"

"Every little bit helps Kat, we need every bit of information we can get. The order's having a meeting tomorrow afternoon at my parents' house, don't be late."

"I won't, I'll you then Dora bye."

"Bye."

_**&**_

_**Sorry about the long wait but you know how things are now so I'll try to update quicker. Leave a good review please thank you.**_


	8. Hogwarts

_**Sorry guys my files were deleted by some jackass messing with the computer so I had to start over. Anyway here's the part where Katherine sneaks into Hogwarts to see her brother and Dumbledore for whatever reason. More flashbacks happening, more family business, plus she'll visit Snape later on but he won't recognize her.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please leave a review this time!!!!!!!!!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**R. C.:**_

"_Every little bit helps Kat, we need every bit of information we can get. The order's having a meeting tomorrow afternoon at my parents' house, don't be late."_

"_I won't, I'll you then Dora bye."_

"_Bye."_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Outside Hogwarts walls:_

'Must be a way in through all these shields…' Katherine had arrived moments after all the students left through the front door; the only problem was remembering the passageways through the gardens.

'Guess I'll try Myrtle's bathroom…' Katherine shifted into a white mouse and scurried through a small tunnel behind the thick bushes that lead straight to the girls' bathroom. The small drainer near the sinks wasn't nailed down this time; made it easier to lift before Katherine shifted again.

"Myrtle, ye there?" a faint giggle came from one of the stalls and a ghostly girl flew out smiling at the blonde witch.

"Kathy, so nice to see you again!" Myrtle gleefully shouted and giggled; Katherine flailed her arms around trying to silence her.

"Myrtle shh, ye want the whole school to here ye?!!" Myrtle stopped and gasped shaking her head.

"Sorry Kat it's just been so long since you last visited me…"

"Three years Myrtle, I'm sorry but you know why I left…"

"Oh yeah, but you've come back now that Lucius is in prison, and Draco is Voldemort's new tool right?"

"Myrtle…"

"Oh right sorry…so what brings you here tonight?"

"I need to drop something off and see Dumbledore for a bit…it's Order business."

"Well the feast should be over soon, but you might want to be careful, can't take any chances with everyone so suspicious now."

"I know…oh damn someone's coming! See ye later Myrtle." Katherine shifted into a rat again scurrying to the door past Filch and Mrs. Norris before she slunk behind a pillar to avoid getting crushed by storming feet.

She suddenly spotted Dumbledore coming out the hall with the other teachers and snatched hold of his robes into his outer garment snuggling safely in the pocket. He walked past more crowds of kids and bid the other teachers goodnight before going to the gargoyle saying a faint password just as it opened into a staircase. He walked and he walked for a few minutes before he finally reached his office and set down in his desk.

"You can come out now, it's safe up here." On queue Katherine transformed jumping on Dumbledore's desk surprising Fawkes, just as her hair changed back to a golden blonde.

"Good to see you again Katherine, but could you please get off me desk? You don't have to do this every time you come here."

"I know but it's safer this way…and more fun." Katherine jumped onto the floor to be greeted by Fawkes who landed on her shoulder. She stroked his feathers and he sang a happy tune to the feel of her sharp nails.

"You came to see your brother didn't you Kat?" Katherine's smile faded after Fawkes flew back to his place above the desk. Katherine nodded leading her gaze to the floor.

"Professor, I think he's…"

"Relax I know, it's part of your father's punishment…you want me to keep him protected correct?"

"Yes…I want you to swear to me that you won't let anyone but Snake look after him while I take care of business here."

"Snake? Oh you mean Professor Snape, your godfather…"

"He's no godfather of mine…"

"He is Katherine; if he's Draco's godfather then he's yours as well."

"Then why did he treat me so coldly, why didn't he help me when I needed it, why didn't he save me from them…?!"

_Flashback:_

_Katherine was three when she first met her godfather, but it wasn't exactly one of the best meetings in her life. She'd come down to the main library from her room for the first time in two weeks since her parents and grandparents confined her in her room after she snuck out into the garden during study hours._

"_Let's see, where a good story I read for dolly…?" Little Katherine was using the ladder to find a good book since she'd read all her children's books in the main library of the house. She continued to look until there was a popping sound and near the ladder stood Dobby and Mipsy._

"_Young mistress must hide quickly before master sees her out of her room!" Dobby was frantic and Katherine grabbed a book on mermaid tales before she hid in the secret door under the shelf she'd came from before. The sound of footsteps got closer and the door creaked open._

"_Oh Lucius it's just so grand in here…" the voice of Druella Black was full of joy as she and the others sat down close to the coffee table as Mipsy brought a tray of tea and cookies to them. Katherine had the door opened a crack to hear them even if she knew it was a risk of being caught._

"_Thank you Druella I'm glad you approve…"_

"_Well done on your promotion Lucius, it's rare that a Malfoy make his way to the top so quickly…" Cygnus Black took a sip of his tea smiling at Lord Lucius. Abraxas smiled so wide it looked like his face stretched from afar. Katherine shivered at the man's smile but forgot about her magic disorder. All of the glasses cracked everywhere on everyone and the cookies crumbled. All of the adults were shocked and startled before a pair of black shoes came towards Katherine's hiding spot and lifted the door._

"_Well Lucius it looks like we have a little spy in our midst." The man had a hooked nose and was tall and pale with short, dark, greasy hair, wearing black robes with a snarl on his face. He grabbed Katherine's free arm and pulled her from her spot roughly to the front faces of her family._

"_What're you doing out of your room young lady?!! You're supposed to be studying right now!" Lucius scolded her but Katherine didn't show any fear before she yanked her arm from the new man._

"_I want book, want book for dolly…"_

"_You wanted that book did you?" Druella came and snatched the book from Katherine's small hands reading the cover. "Mermaid Tales? You're a bit young for this don't you think, you stupid girl…!" Druella smacked Katherine's face making her lose balance and falling to the floor. She held her cheek until another blow came on her back, hard. She opened her eyes to see her father's snake cane jabbing her side. _

"_D-Daddy…"_

"_Silence Katherine, you know better than to leave your room without permission, so now you must pay the consequences. Give me the book…" Druella handed the book to Lucius and he pointed his wand at it, it blew into smoke and ash on the floor making Katherine cry in fear and anger. She stood up to her feet and clenched her hands in front of her chest glaring at the man she called 'daddy'. Her face scrunched up in anger but no one made a move until the room started shaking slightly. They all looked around and back nearly knocking over the tables and chairs before looking back to the little girl about to blow up at them._

"_I HATE YOU!!!!! YOU MEANIES!!!!!!!!" the books started flying everywhere as Katherine kept screaming and blowing up everything her magic struck. This continued until the man wearing black stupefied Katherine and she fell, unconscious. _

_An hour later:_

_Katherine woke up in her room, it was close to dusk but the peeking sunlight bothered her eyes. She looked around and felt her hand brush against something hard and smooth. She saw it was the book her father destroyed earlier but wondered how it came back to one whole piece. _

"_It alright young mistress…Dobby fixed book for you." Dobby spoke up bringing a tray full of food to Katherine's bed._

"_Thanks Dobby, but who was he?"_

"_He young mistress?"_

"_The mean man who hurt my arm, the one that got me in trouble?" Katherine clutched the doll on her pillow to her chest and her fierce glare returned. Dobby sat down the tray and fiddled with his fingers nervously._

"_That man, is a friend of master's, friend from school…but the man, is also your…your…your godfather…"_

"_Godfather?!" _

"_Yes, his name Severus Snape…he godfather of young mistress, but man is monster like master and mistress's sister…" Katherine's eyes were wide like a goldfish's, but her glare returned and she looked out at the window._

"_Leave me." Dobby nodded and left Katherine to her thoughts were her eyes continued to glare out the window._

_End of Flashback_

"Katherine…Katherine!" Katherine snapped out of her memory shivering slightly, she looked at Dumbledore before she stood up.

"I shall take my leave professor…please give my regards to Professor McGonagall."

"I will Katherine, take care of yourself out there." Katherine nodded and shifted into a mouse again scurrying through another mouse hole in the wall. She reached back down to the corridor to the Gryffindor entrance, but turned left instead of right making her way to the Potions classroom.

Just as she reached the door her little blue eyes scanned for any life in the room. She felt only one presence in the room, feeling the familiar aura of Snape. She turned into a spider and crept under the door seeing his large feet by a desk concocting a potion of some sorts.

'Found you…' she ran up the side of the table and hid behind some small ingredient boxes. He was pouring some weird colored liquids into a small cauldron, looked kind of like Veritaserum. Katherine smirked a mischievous smirk; 'This is gonna be fun…' she hid behind a stack of books, pulled out her now tiny wand and pointed it to the window. Her patronus was a dragon, but she could reduce hers to a certain size depending on the missions she'd gone on. It was a small as her but it flew towards the outside of the window; her 'special' powers opened the window letting some cool wind blow inside the room sending a chill through Snape.

"How did the window open?" he was about to move towards it when a voice stopped him.

"Snape…" Katherine manipulated her voice to sound like her five-year-old self again, this trick she used several times to lure her enemies and friends into traps or pranks.

"Who's there?" another wind blew, bringing the dragon patronus in with it, growing until it was the size of a small dog. The patronus flew onto the table, glaring at the surprised professor. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Snape, you don't remember me?" the dragon began singing, and Snape's eyes went wide.

"Katherine….it…no it can't…" the dragon stopped and glared again.

"You're a mean man Mr. Snape…I hate all family, I come back for one thing…and one thing only…" Snape's hand moved towards his wand in his robes as he backed away from the small dragon.

"What would that be?"

"Revenge…" the dragon growled and leapt at Snape but faded into mist as it hit him. Snape's breathe quickened, his hand over his heart as the shock concealed him. Katherine's voice changed back as her laughter filled the room, terrifying her godfather.

"You really are a coward Snape…it's a shame you're stuck here for the time being…" Katherine shifted form again and stood on top of the table still laughing at her 'godfather'.

"You're not…!" Snape's body suddenly froze and Katherine's eyes glowed in the dark room. Katherine looked like a cat cornering its prey after a long chase. She walked to him slowly, eyeing him up and down before making his feet walk backwards into his quarters through a secret passage in the potions room. He tried to break free of her stare but it didn't work; she made him open the door and he fell onto the large bed with his wrists being tied to the bed posts with pieces of the bed sheets.

"W-what are you...?" Snape's voice went quiet only letting out small sounds like grunts and groans. Katherine climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled until she was on top of Snape's waist.

"Don't be afraid Snape, we're just getting started." Katherine undid her hair and pulled her dress off her body, showing Snape the black silk lingerie she'd put on under it. The minute her dress came off it looked like her breasts popped out through the lacey top; Snape's eyes widened even bigger as she let her chest slide close to his face barely touching his nose. She leaned closer and kissed his forehead; Snape's face blushed like a ruby as she went down and kissed between his eyes, to his nose and over his lips before she stopped and glared while her sharp nails clawed his shoulder.

"You didn't really think I'd go that far did you Snape? You stupid, pathetic bastard…" Katherine laughed again as her grip tightened making Snape wince. "I couldn't betray my dear fiancé; I only came to have a little fun." Katherine got off and pulled her dress back over her body and zipped it, changed her hair back and put it in a low ponytail.

"Oh and don't worry, the spell will wear off by midnight, but…" Katherine's face was back in front of Snape's and she gave him a deadly tone with a fierce glare. "If you tell anyone about this little encounter, I'll wipe your memory back to your first birthday! If that doesn't work then it'll be instant removal of the family jewels! Understand?" Snape nodded quickly and nearly wet his pants from Katherine's warning. Katherine turned and shifted into a hawk before flying out the now opened window.

'She's scarier than Bellatrix…' Snape's pants began to feel wet; he glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost half before twelve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katherine flew across the huge garden before she finally found the secret way to the Slytherin common room. The place was hidden close to the Black Lake, but it was tough to know the exact location unless you knew the place well. Katherine slunk as quickly as a snake through some tunnels and down into the chimney of the Slytherin common room. She turned into a lizard and crawled into the boys' dorm, instantly spotting her brother's private quarters.

'There you are…' she crawled under the door spotting Draco sleeping soundly in his big bed of silk and cotton. Katherine shifted again into her human self, but took off her shoes so Draco couldn't hear her. She pulled out from under her dress, the necklace she'd bought from Diagon Alley. She held the pendant up to the moon light shining through the curtains, and stared at it, her blue eyes returning the same glow from earlier.

'Dragon pendant, I give you the power of a true enchantress; protect my brother, and alert me when he needs it…inside.' The pendant moved and looked at Katherine, its mouth baring fangs and gave off a low roar as the eyes glowed in the moonlight. Katherine looked at Draco, smiling at his soft sounds of sleep. She placed the necklace on the nightstand and turned to his bedside.

'Little brother, I'll look after you for now; but when the time comes, you will no longer need me to protect you. No matter how much I want to…' Draco stirred slightly, making Katherine giggle slightly; she brushed some hair from his face and kissed his cheek soothingly like a mother to a child.

'How long it's been since I last sang to you Draco…I suppose on a night like this, it wouldn't hurt to remind you of your true guardian.' Draco stirred again, his face relaxed and his breathing calm; yes this was definitely a good night to sing to her brother. Katherine took a deep breath and softly sang 'Dolce Melodia' through the night.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry about the wait again but the computer crashed so I had to start over from scratch, but thanks for being patient. Leave a good review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter then let me know cuz I'm all ears now.**_


	9. Truth of My Power

_**Ok viewers this chapter's about Katherine going back to her aunt and uncle's place but it's a quick jump ahead for later on in the story cuz either this or the next one could include when she goes back to Malfoy Manor and gets caught by her parents. Plus it's possible she'd be a new target for the dark lord, and more is told about her powers, why she's so different from other witches and wizards. **_

_**Oh and just to be clear Katherine's got several small hiding places but later on she'll make all but one disappear.**_

_**Read and leave good reviews please.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Two months later:**_

Katherine had been up all night laughing about how she scared the pants off Snape, and talking to Dora who about cracked a rib from giggling so hard. They stayed at the old hideout they'd made as kids; they'd told each other everything there, old secrets, embarrassing tales, even some romantic moments with their men.

"I still can't believe you did that…but why tell me now it's been two months since that day?" Katherine moved her long blonde braid over her shoulder and giggled.

"I'd forgotten about it until now…plus with Draco doing the Dark Lord's bidding and Snake watching him, and don't worry I erased his memory after I saw Draco, cautiously one can't help but forget small things like that."

"No kidding, and you erased Lucius's memory after seeing him in Azkaban…so what're you planning to do now that Charlie's gone back to Romania?"

"Well I've been doing some research…" Katherine's smile faded into worry, not bothering to hide it.

"On what…wait is it your powers? You did say you were going to look into it…with all the transforming, healing power, and disguises, all which no other wizard has…"

"Without spells or potions, I know Dora, I know…and yes…I found out some time ago in the Malfoy ancient history that I'm not a real witch…but an enchantress…it's a very powerful witch that can surpass almost any magic there is, but depends on what side the enchantress takes. Apparently one lived five hundred years ago and destroyed a dark wizard about as strong as You-Know-Who…but in the process almost lost her life, because she used so much energy…after that she hardly used her powers at all."

"Wow, must've been tough for her…how old was she when she died?"

"A hundred and ninety-eight it said…died of old age I suppose. What I don't understand is why I inherited these powers and if Lucius and Narcissa knew about it then why treat me like shit?" Dora laughed though she didn't mean to.

"I'm sure if they knew Kat they wouldn't have done so…how'd you get hold of that ancient history?"

"Found it at the Ministry in some old files Fudge locked away some years ago…wasn't hard but wasn't easy either…"

"Ah…so what're you going to do about Draco?"

"Still keep watch I guess…it seems there's not much for me to do now that Snake and Dumbledore have him under watch. Other than that I don't see much reason for sticking around here long…I mean it's almost close to the end of the school year…"

"They still have four months Kat, and would you stop calling Snape Snake? He may be a jackass but he's still your godfather…" Katherine's fierce blue eyes glared and she growled at Tonks.

"Dora what did I say about calling him that in front of me?"

"Ok sorry I said that, I know you hate him but you could at least let go of the past and move on thinking about your brother's safety." Katherine looked away and pulled out a cigarette. She sparked the end and smoked a bit before turning back to Tonks.

"I thought you quit…"

"I did, but now I just smoke occasionally…not as often as I use to…" Tonks raised a brow at Katherine and just shook her head saying that's not the reason. Tonks pulled back the sheets over her body and laid down on the soft mattress while Katherine sat down on hers finishing her smoke.

"Goodnight Kathy…"

"Goodnight Dora…" both girls curled up in their sheets and Tonks fell fast asleep.

'Goodnight Draco…sleep well.' Katherine thought and prayed for her brother before her eyes slid shut and the dreams came along.

_Dream flashback:_

"_Aunt Andy, where's dolly?" seven year old Kathy asked Andromeda who was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Dora._

"_I don't know honey when did you last see her?"_

"_In my room, she was on my bed this morning and now she's gone…" _

"_Did you check everywhere?"_

"_Yes ma'am…"_

"_Dora why don't you help Kathy find her doll and let me finish here?"_

"_Ok mummy…" Tonks jumped down from her seat and followed Katherine into their room to find her beloved doll. They checked under the beds, the drawers, the closet, toy chests, even in their secret candy stash under one of the floor boards._

"_Don't see her Kathy…why do you care so much about that doll anyway?" Kathy was only seven but she was as fierce as a hippogriff when questioned about her only doll._

"_She's the only toy I had at the manor, the only friend that's been there for me always." Tonks sighed really not understanding much about a mere toy, but brushed it off as they kept looking._

"_Dolly…dolly where are you?" Kathy called making Tonks groan at the pitiful performance of her young cousin. She was about to stand up and scold at Katherine when she suddenly spotted the doll on the pillow of Katherine's bed._

"_Kathy there it—she is…" Katherine looked confused and looked to where Tonks had pointed seeing her doll in the same spot she'd last seen her. She snatched it off the pillow and squeezed it in a hug, but then pulled back looking at Tonks._

"_She wasn't there earlier was she?" Tonks just shook her head, before she could the reply the doll began to light up brightly and the room began to change form. The girls suddenly found themselves in a large sitting room with elegant furniture and a majestic fireplace that warmed the place up._

"_Dora we gotta hide…"_

"_Why?"_

"_We're in the manor, we have to hide! Now!" both girls were about to move when Lucius and Snape walked into the room, not noticing the two girls. They walked through them like ghosts; then an idea came to Tonks._

"_Kathy…they can't see or hear us…this must be a new part of your power; but how did we…wait what were you thinking about before we came here?"_

"_Where dolly had been…and why she reappeared where I left her…"_

"_This has to be…"_

"_Psychic vision…" both girls finished together before the room changed again back into their bedroom. Kathy hugged her doll again and just before Tonks could run down and tell her mother Katherine grabbed her arm and pulled her back, closing the door and locking it._

"_Kathy what're you…?"_

"_Sssh…Dora…this has to be a secret!"_

"_Why…"_

"_We don't know what this leads to or what it will lead to until we know more about it. No one can know about this…not now, not ever." Tonks was about to protest but let it go seeing the look in the young girl's eyes._

"_Ok…I won't tell anyone…"_

_Later on the girls discovered that the doll was Katherine's eyes…her magic eyes. Whenever Katherine thought of something the doll would go to the place and take in important information from its viewings, then return to Katherine and show her the visions. She'd used this in the Order's meetings, but only revealed certain things that needed to be said…others she investigated herself and sometimes with Tonks._

_End dream flashback:_

The sun peaked through the windows and made the blonde woman stir to see it was almost nine-thirty. She stretched and yawned, crawling out of bed seeing Tonks still asleep, giggling slightly.

'Must be dreaming about Remus…I guess she can sleep for a bit longer…' Katherine grabbed a long black and purple dress, slipped off her pajamas into it with her old black boots. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail after changing into her disguise; she grabbed her wand and bag, left a note for Tonks, and apparated out to the Burrow. Molly would be out shopping despite the death eaters running amuck, Arthur would be at work, and Fleur would be somewhere with Bill like she always was.

'Perfect time to spy on Voldemort…if everyone was still here at least…' Katherine walked around noticing the place had been cleaned sometime earlier. Molly must've been on a cleaning rampage thanks to Fleur; Katherine laughed at the thought but brushed it off as she walked back to her secret garden where Moesha was sitting on the small swing.

"Mo, here kitty kitty kitty…c'mere girl…" the white cat's head poked up at the sound of Katherine's voice. Moesha meowed and ran over into Katherine's arms purring softly on her chest. Kathy's long sharp nails stroked her fur getting another loud purr.

'Maybe I'll stay here for a while, just to relax for once…' Katherine sat down on the swing with Moesha still in her lap; rocking back and forth as she began to recall the first time she'd been accepted at Hogwarts.

_Flashback:_

"_Cecilia, Dora come on now!!" Andromeda called to the two girls playing on the jungle gym at the muggle playground. They were out on a celebration of Kathy getting accepted into Hogwarts under the name Cecelia Maloney, adopted daughter of the Tonks family. Ted would have come but he had work to do at the ministry that day; luckily he could get off early that afternoon and meet them at the park._

"_Coming!!" Dora ran ahead of Katherine who jumped down off the top of the jungle gym and ran behind her to the picnic set up by their mom._

"_Wow mom this looks great! How come we didn't celebrate my acceptance to Hogwarts with something like this?" Thirteen year old Dora complained taking a bite of her sandwich._

"_We did honey, but it was raining that day so we had an indoor picnic remember? We even let you stay up later that night." Andromeda took a sip of tea looking at Katherine who was looking at something behind the trees._

"_What's the matter Cessy?" _

"_Mom, I think we'd better move somewhere else…" Katherine pointed to two cloaked figures walking their way. One was a man with shoulder length black hair, and the other was a man with long, platinum blonde hair with a snake cane; her father and godfather._

"_Why Andromeda…such a pleasure meeting you in this…place." Lucius Malfoy smirked at the three sending a shiver down Katherine's spine. Andromeda glared at the two men, standing up holding her wand in her dress pocket._

"_What do you want Lucius?"_

"_Really now Andromeda is that any way to greet someone in front of your children?" Lucius scowled at the two girls then quirked an eyebrow at Katherine. "Another one eh? Funny how she doesn't have your looks or Tonks's…?"_

"_I'm adopted sir..." 'He doesn't recognize me…that's good…' Lucius laughed slightly turning back to Andromeda._

"_Adopting a muggle child Andy, you really are a blood traitor…" _

"_I'm pureblooded thank you very much!!" _

"_That's enough honey..." Andromeda tried to get Kathy to calm down but it didn't help as she stood up directly in front of the two wizards. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly while Snape's eyebrows rose to his forehead._

"_This one's got a mouth on her Lucius; it could be interesting with her at Hogwarts."_

"_I agree Severus, though it must be very unfortunate to be adopted in a blood traitor's home…especially with a filthy muggle father…"_

"_SHUT UP!!!!" without thinking Katherine pushed the elder Malfoy into a tree bumping his head against the bark, and a large branch fell cutting Snape's left cheek. Lucius held his head rubbing where it would form a bruise and Snape held his cheek as it began to bleed through his fingers. Before Katherine could charge at the two Dora grabbed her around the waist and held her back while Andromeda jumped in front pointing her wand at Malfoy._

"_You've had your laughs Lucius; now leave me and my daughters alone!" Malfoy scowled at her while straightening his robes, brushing off the dirt and dust. He moved her wand out of his face and glared at Katherine._

"_You're going to regret this day girl! Trust me someday you will regret you ever met me…come Severus." Both men walked away, holding their injured skins while Katherine wrenched herself out of Dora's grip._

"_Oh yeah…well maybe next time you'll think twice before insulting my parents again!!! This isn't over Malfoy, this is far from over!!!!!" she shouted so loudly the birds started flying everywhere out of the trees. _

"_That's enough Cessy, let's gather this up and go home, we still need to meet your father back at home."_

"_I thought he'd meet us here mom?" Dora asked still looking at Katherine._

"_I'll send him a message saying we'll meet him at home, and when we do Dora, Cecilia we're going to have a serious talk about this. Now come on…" the girls picked everything up, carefully placing it back in the basket before going back to the bus stop._

'_Good thing no one saw that…' Katherine smiled slightly as the bus pulled up._

_End flashback:_

'I forgot how good that felt…' Katherine giggled as she walked back remembering how she stood up to Lucius for the first time in years since she'd run away. Moesha was playing in the vegetable garden chasing rodents away from Molly's plants. Just as she reached the door she stopped abruptly; she felt her fingers twitching and tingling wildly.

'This only happens when…DRACO!!!' Katherine looked to Moesha and motioned her to hide in the Burrow. Katherine changed to her disguise and apparated off the land to the Hogwarts grounds; the necklace was calling her back to Draco, he'd either been hurt, or in danger. She morphed into a rat and scurried through the walls following the vibes.

'The calling's coming from the Hospital Wing…' now it had to be urgent, her tiny little mouse feet put every ounce of strength she had into running up the pipes straight to the wing where Snape was bandaging up Draco. Katherine looked closely at the marks on him and nearly shrieked at the sight. The marks across his chest looked freshly cleaned and stitched up, but they didn't look like normal marks.

'Those are spell marks…but who did them…?' she felt the magic coming from the cuts like blood running through Draco's veins, but they were slowing as Snape muttered a spell that made them start stitching up more.

'Wait…that's gotta be from Sectumsempra, the other death eaters I caged up used that spell on some aurors, oh wait that's Snake's spell...' she scurried around again not seeing Poppy Pomfrey anywhere and hid in the springs of the bed closely so she wouldn't get crushed.

"W-What…what do….I-I do…? H-He'll kill….me…if…" Draco's wounds made it hard for him to talk with the stitches.

"Don't talk you were cut pretty deep…your lungs might have been cut through your ribs but it should heal by tonight. As for the marks it could take a few weeks before they fully heal or there could be scarring."

'Definitely Snake's spell…at least he's getting good attention; but to be safe…' Katherine's beady little pink mouse eyes closed and tiny silver strands of her magic began to flow into Draco's body, healing any internal wounds that might've come from the spell.

'I'll see him again tonight…' she ran from under the bed and back through the rat hole to the corridors where the students were gathering for dinner in the Great Hall.

_**Three hours later:**_

As the students were going to bed Katherine snuck back to the Hospital wing and saw Draco sleeping in the same bed he'd been in with his chest bandaged up.

'Perfect timing…' she transformed into a transparent ghostly figure of shining silver and slowly drove her way into Draco's mind and dreams. This time she'd use her most advanced ability to give him a clue of what she could do for him.

As she reached his subconscious, she found herself in a dark forest, pitch black with the sound of wolves in the background. Suddenly a clash of lightning and thunder, then a scream of pure panic and pain filled the air sending chills down Katherine's spine. She kept her silvery form in place and pulled her hood over her face. She floated towards the direction of the screams and saw several hooded figures surrounding something on the ground. The thing thrashed and twitched in agony as its body was covered in a red sparks that flew from the wands of the hooded figures.

She looked closer and behind the bloody face and battered body she recognized the slightly blonde hair and saw it was Draco. His robes were tattered and torn, he was cut and bruised in multiple places, and his wand was on the ground next to him broken in two. Before they could attack again Katherine flew her hands up and blew all the beasts away turning the place into a protected sanctuary; grass everywhere, trees healthy looking, and the night sky looked beautiful with the full moon and stars. She walked towards the injured boy and lifted his face to hers.

"Hello Draco…" she spoke softly stroking his cheeks as they healed quickly before her eyes. He looked at her all confused and stood up backing away slightly.

"W-Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Just what I'd expect from a Malfoy…" she laughed slightly and held up her hands. "You don't have to be afraid Draco, I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here?!" he swooped down picking up his wand and pointed it at her face. She smiled, and slowly moved the wand away from her.

"I came to tell you something…but I don't think you're going to like it. You have got to stop pushing yourself so hard; you're not ready for the work of a death eater, and you know it…so does the Dark Lord."

"Who do you think you are coming to me and telling me this?!!"

"I'm just someone who's been watching over you your whole life Draco…since you were a baby."

"A stalker?!!! Bitch!!!" he tried to cast a Crucio on her but she deflected it away and sent his wand to the other side of the field. He tried to charge at her but she held him back with a body binder. She walked up and slapped him hard across the face; he fell and held his cheek staring angrily at her.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man! You may not know it now but I'm much more different than a normal witch. Much different…" she slid up her hood to show her face, and Malfoy only stared at her.

"Who are you?" Katherine only shook her head and pulled her hood over her face again and turned on her heel back towards the forest.

"I can't reveal that Draco, but I will tell you this…I'm always watching you, always……..No matter where you are, no matter what you do, how you do it, or when you do it I'm always there. You'll understand someday …goodbye Draco." She said it so lowly it was almost impossible to hear her, but before Draco could speak she flew out of his subconscious and into her rat form. She scurried out the room and back to the grounds away from the barrier and the walls. Once she was clear out of sight she looked back at the castle and shivered as the wind blew hard over the trees in an eerie silence.

'I'll be back Draco, but not until the time is right!' she ran and ran until it was clear enough to Apparate back to her small home close to the Burrow, but shielded by a barrier. She began to feel weak, her legs felt like mush and she could hardly stand up right. She checked her magic calendar above the bed, and gasped almost falling on the bed.

'That time already; dammit why haven't I been checking my calendar lately?!' she magically whiffed her clothes away into her nightgown and fell asleep under the comfy quilt in her room. It would be another month before she used her magic again, this time she'd overdone it.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Hope you liked it my viewers, anymore ideas for me? C'mon now keep them coming cuz the next part's gonna be where it's the beginning of the Deathly Hallows, and Katherine actually goes back to Malfoy Manor to find more than what she'd hoped for.**_


	10. Secrets Revealed

_**Again sorry about the long wait but I'm in college now so it could take a good long while until I get some time to finish these next few chapters. Anyway Katherine wakes up just a day after Dumbledore's funeral and the death eaters trash the school, but she won't find anything until she goes back to the Burrow and sees her future in-laws to reveal her true identity to Harry and them. Charlie's still in Romania but he'll come back sometime later.**_

_**If I go on further then I'll tell the whole story but still I'm running short on ideas here, and I don't know if I should put in a part where Katherine is forced to attend a Death Eaters ball by Voldemort. Anybody got any ideas for me? Read and review please thank you…;D**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Two months after Katherine's long sleep:**_

Katherine yawned and stretched out after waking up from a long sleep. She looked at the calendar, and saw it had been two months since she fallen out.

"TWO MONTHS?!!" she scrambled around looking for her clothes, tangling out her hair, grabbed her robe and ran out the passageway towards the school. 'Damn it why did it take so long this time?'

As soon as she reached the school her heart sank at the sights before her eyes. All the beautiful gardens outside the school grounds were turned into ash, along with Hagrid's hut but at least it was still standing. Students were leaving with their parents, teachers were out repairing damages all over the school, Katherine knew what caused this, but she had to get the full story from someone she knew had to have been there. She apparated to the Burrow, seeing not much was left except maybe the bottom part; she ran inside, looked around and saw Bill lying on the couch with Fleur attending to some nasty scratches and gashes on his chest and legs.

"What happened?" she spoke out causing Fleur to turn and see her with tearful eyes before enveloping her in a huge bear-hug. Her tears fell onto Katherine's shoulder as she stuttered quietly.

"Ogwarts, vas a-attacked……G-Greyback h-hurt Bill…he vasn't bitten, b-but he a-almost died…." Fleur sobbed into Katherine's shoulder while Katherine just stared at her friend, almost crying herself.

"Was Bellatrix there?" Fleur nodded and Kathy's hold tightened around her. Footsteps came storming down the hall and Molly Weasley's wand was jabbed into Katherine's back.

"OUCH!!! What was that for?!" the minute Molly got a good look at her she set her wand down and enveloped Katherine in another bear hug.

"Oh Katherine darling, thank goodness you're safe!" Katherine hugged her back but didn't move a muscle afterwards. Molly let go just as Fleur looked at her with shock and confusion.

"Katherine?" luckily her hood was still up so her hair was hidden. Katherine turned and looked Fleur straight in the eye.

"Molly, I think it's time…" Molly looked at Katherine with shocked eyes but called in the rest of the family as Katherine regained her composure. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur, Tonks, and Remus all filed into the room quietly, not sure what was happening.

"Cecilia?" Ginny tried to run up and hug Kathy but Molly stopped her. Fleur took a good look at Katherine and her eyes bulged out at the sight of her.

"Y-You're…not Cecilia…" Ron looked at Fleur confused.

"What're you talking about Fleur? Of course that's Cecilia…"

"Look at her…" the whole group looked closely and pulled back yanking out their wands but Arthur, Molly, Tonks, and Remus stopped them.

"It's alright everyone, she's harmless…!" Tonks jumped in front of Katherine but was pushed carefully out of the way.

"Let them speak Dora…what's wrong kids?"

"Why is your appearance different from before?" Ron spoke anxiously but forcefully.

"Drop your wands and I'll explain everything…" no one moved.

"Very well, please sit down…"

"Who are you?!!!"

"Harry, Ron relax she's not a death eater!" everyone turned towards Bill, who was sitting up straight on the couch despite his injuries. Fleur ran over to him trying to make him lie back down but he resisted.

"Bill…vat do you mean…she eez not Cecilia…"

"She is Cecilia Fleur, but she's not who you think she is…"

"You mean she's someone else?" Hermione spoke up quietly.

"Yes Hermione…she's not what she appears to be, but she's not dangerous either."

"Then who is she?!!" Fred and George shouted glaring at Katherine, who stood rock still at their wands pointing at her face.

"If you'd please remove your wands from my face I'll kindly explain everything to you." Wands were lowered and everyone was seated while Katherine pulled off her hood showing more of her face and hair.

"Your hair…those eyes…your skin…" Ginny pointed out looking Katherine up and down all over.

"I'm sorry I deceived all of you, but it was the only way I could protect myself."

"From what?"

"Her family…" Tonks spoke up. Everyone looked at Katherine then at Tonks.

"Family?"

"Yes Ginny, I had to change my name and appearance so my family couldn't find me after I ran away, sixteen years ago."

"Sixteen years ago?! What happened? Did you get into trouble?"

"In trouble, more like I was the trouble." Katherine's eyes started watering up but she wouldn't let the tears fall.

"She was abused everyone, her family didn't want a daughter. They wanted a proper heir to take on the family name; Katherine was abused since she was old enough to walk and talk."

"Katherine? That's your real name?"

"Yes, and after my brother was born, my parents acted like I didn't exist anymore. Not that they paid me any attention to begin with but still…when I first met Dora I was three, two years later I took on a new name and was adopted by the Tonks family. It was the one place I could call home, along with Hogwarts I had a happy life from then on, until two years ago." Everyone thought for a moment then Harry spoke up.

"When the Dark Lord returned…"

"Yes, and no he likely doesn't know about me because I left just before he heard about the prophecy. I was kept locked in my room most of the time, barely going out when my parents weren't around. The house elves would sneak me food and let me outside so I could get some fresh air. I knew all the secret passageways in the house, so I had ways of sneaking around the house."

"You hated it…you hated living there, until you finally had the courage to get up and leave for good. Kind of a lot for a five year old to think about…"

"I was a lot like you Hermione, I was a child genius. I could read, write, walk, and talk, by the time I was a year old…"

"She was very smart, so smart I couldn't believe it when we first met." Tonks laughed.

"They abused you and they didn't acknowledge your intelligence? Sick…"

"It is Hermione, very sick…ever since I learned to do my own magic I would go see my brother every year on his birthday, until his third year when I started dating Charlie. Then after two years I saw him again, just after he'd received the mark."

"He's a death eater?"

"He had no choice, with our father in prison and our mother a wreck he had no choice but to join. I've protected him since birth, but I couldn't protect him from that snake…"

"What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart; I was lucky I didn't end up in Slytherin like the rest of the family. I was on the Quidditch team too…"

"What position?"

"Captain and Chaser…would've gone for seeker but thought it was better if someone else took it."

"I still don't trust her…" Ron spoke out so bluntly Hermione whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ron, she's explained it all in pure detail, how can you still not believe her?"

"Probably because I'm a Malfoy." This time all heads turned in shock.

"You're a what?!!" Harry stood up but was held back by Remus.

"A Malfoy…my real name is Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy."

"See?! I told you she couldn't be trusted…"

"Ron for God's sake she was abused by Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, even her own grandparents abused her!! If she'd planned on killing all of us she would've done so already." Bill stood up off the couch and walked over to Katherine placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure Bill?!" Harry still struggled in Remus's arms but couldn't get free.

"Because she's my cousin Harry! She came to me and my parents when she said she wanted to run away!! If she had stayed any longer they would've killed her!!! Tonks stood up angrily and walked directly in front of Harry, keeping really close eye contact.

"Does she have any proof?" Katherine moved the shoulder of her sleeve showing a scar on her back.

"I was four when I got this, Lucius caught me sneaking out in the garden, his temper got the best of him and I ended up with a fractured shoulder. I needed stitches, and after that I didn't leave my room for a month." The scar was nearly healed but it looked like a nasty piece of flesh that burned off. It was six inches long, and was sensitive to the touch.

"That's horrible…you were just a kid." Hermione's eyes were watering up, about to crack as Katherine pulled up her shirt and turned toward Harry.

"You don't have to trust me Harry, I can understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I'm nothing like the other Malfoys. I don't harm anyone unless it's necessary, and I don't judge people by where they come from or what blood they are, it doesn't matter to me." Katherine smiled slightly and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder; his body had a slight silver glow surrounding it and all of his wounds healed in seconds. Everyone but a few gasped at the sight as Bill's posture improved instantly and it looked as if he'd gained a godly body.

"Y-You…healed him………" Fleur could've fainted if she'd wanted; instead she just ran over and squeezed Bill tightly.

"Yes, and in case none of you noticed….I'm not an ordinary witch." This time all eyes were directed on Katherine and Tonks.

"What do you mean dear?" Molly asked holding onto Ron.

"She's……well uh……she's a……" Tonks couldn't get the words to come out right.

"I'm an enchantress…" some eyes looked confused but Hermione's eyes widened like saucers.

"An enchantress? Isn't that like a witch or something?" Hermione glared at Ron and smacked him again.

"Ron you arse an enchantress is the most powerful witch to ever live on earth!! But they're supposed to be mythical, or extinct I don't remember…"

"That's something you don't hear everyday…" Ron got another smack and Katherine just laughed.

"Hermione would you care to inform everyone more about enchantresses…?"

"Uh sure…enchantresses have such powerful magic they can perform any spell without a wand, potions, books, and are very intelligent when they're born. They're also called 'Daughters of Merlin', and there used to be many of them around but a thousand years ago, around the time Hogwarts was built, some dark wizards tried to use them in a war, which a few joined but others refused and died out because they used so much magic."

"But aren't they the most powerful beings here?"

"They are, but their bodies are weaker than ours which means if they use more magic than they can handle it could kill them. After the war the last of the enchantresses used every ounce of their magic to make sure that only one enchantress would be born every five-hundred years, which is about the time a war like the one we're in happens; and by the looks of things, the Malfoys must've had an ancestor who was an enchantress."

"Yep they did, I looked it up in some restricted files at the Ministry, and turns out the last one lived to be nearly two-hundred years old. She was the one that started the Malfoy clan to begin with. As Hermione's just said I do have a period of time whenever my body weakens, but it's only a temporary sleep…." Everyone looked at each other, this time feelings were swapped; Katherine was confused, everyone else seemed sad.

"What's wrong? Oh I almost forgot I need to speak with Albus where is he?" the looks got worse, now Katherine was really confused.

"Alright everyone, what's going on?" Tonks turned around to face Katherine, placing both hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"Kathy…while you were asleep, I'm sure you already saw but…the school was attacked while Harry and Dumbledore were out on business. The death eaters cornered Albus in the Astronomy Tower; he had Harry hide under his cloak…and Draco….he had to…"

"No….no Dora he didn't…." Katherine's eyes pleaded but Tonks shook her head.

"He was ordered to kill Dumbledore…but Harry said he choked, so Snape jumped in the way and…" Tonks's eyes watered up, she was pulled into Remus's arms and sobbed lowly into his shirt. Hermione started crying into Ron's shoulder; soon all but Katherine had saddened expressions.

"Snape killed him…killed his own master…" Katherine mumbled loud enough for all to hear, and just then it felt like a heat wave went straight through the room. Tonks's head snapped up and she placed a hand on both Kathy's shoulders trying to relax her.

"Kat relax, take it easy…" Katherine's eyes turned dark red and the whole room felt like an oven. "Katherine please…we're all as upset as you are about this…but there's nothing we can do about it now…" the room began to cool down and after a few seconds Katherine's eyes turned blue again.

"I'm going back."

"W-What…?"

"I'm going back to the manor…at the beginning of the summer." Everyone's eyes widened all across the room when it went back to its normal temperature.

"Katherine no it's too dangerous!!" Molly begged slightly.

"I have to Molly, I have to make sure Draco's alright. I can't risk going back to Hogwarts now that the Death Eaters have control over everything and everyone there."

"Yes we understand but you can't be sure it's safer there than it is here?"

"I know that Molly, but it's the only chance I have of protecting him. He needs me now more than ever…"

"But eez never met you…ow can you be zure?" Fleur spoke up after taking all of it in.

"He has met me, many times since he first started school. I have to go back; it's the only way I can keep him safe. Soon enough my charms alone won't be enough protection from the Dark Lord."

"Wait a minute…he's known you since he started school?"

"No Ronald, every time he's met me I've been in disguise as Cecilia Maloney, adopted daughter to the Tonks's. He probably doesn't remember me that well but I'm sure he'll know when I return."

"No you can't go back Kathy!! You could be killed!" Dora begged but Katherine just laughed a bit.

"Dora, you couldn't stop me when I became an Auror, you couldn't stop me from seeing Draco every year on his birthday, you couldn't stop me from seeing Lucius in Azkaban, and you can't stop me from protecting the only sibling I have left!"

"But Katherine think about Charlie…what's he gonna do if something happens to you?! What will any of us do without you?!" Katherine hugged Dora around the shoulders tightly, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Dora, you, Sirius, Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Remus, the Weasleys, all of you…you've spent most of your lives protecting me from the people that wanted to destroy me, but right now I have someone who needs me to protect him even if he doesn't realize it yet. I have to go back, I don't care what it takes but I'm not going to let my brother suffer under a man that wants to destroy all we've worked for." Dora returned the hug, soon after Katherine's little speech everyone joined in on the hug, crushing Katherine in the middle.

"Uh guys….crushing the mythical one here…." Everyone pulled away laughing and Katherine looked at Harry.

"As for you Mr. Harry James Potter, I will say that I won't stop you from making your own decisions about this war, but…if I find out that you've been captured by Death Eaters and can't find your own way out then you can just sit there and wait for death to greet you with open arms." She got in Harry's face with a fierce glare making him back away onto the couch. She laughed again and walked into the kitchen with Molly and Ginny to discuss future plans for her and Charlie's wedding despite the rush they were in for Fleur and Bill's wedding.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**So whatcha think? Think when Katherine goes back to Malfoy she should confront her family first or wait until after the meeting with the other Death Eaters? Can you guess where she's gonna hide out at in there? Will Draco finally realize he's had a sister all along?**_

_**TBC**_


	11. Home Again

_**Hey sorry again just been busy with the holidays coming and final exams too. So I have an idea on how Malfoy's finally going to meet his sister face to face maybe at the end of this chapter or earlier. All I can say is she sneaks in, hides in the mansion, and plays tricks on the death eaters during their meetings. Again Katherine's going to leave clues to who she is later, and the main key is……………………..ok I'll just let you guess later.**_

_**Enjoy and leave a good review!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Previous:**_

"_Dora, you couldn't stop me when I became an Auror, you couldn't stop me from seeing Draco every year on his birthday, you couldn't stop me from seeing Lucius in Azkaban, and you can't stop me from protecting the only sibling I have left!"_

"_But Katherine think about Charlie…what's he gonna do if something happens to you?! What will any of us do without you?!" Katherine hugged Dora around the shoulders tightly, rubbing small circles on her back._

"_I appreciate everything you've done for me Dora, you, Sirius, Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Remus, the Weasleys, all of you…you've spent most of your lives protecting me from the people that wanted to destroy me, but right now I have someone who needs me to protect him even if he doesn't realize it yet. I have to go back, I don't care what it takes but I'm not going to let my brother suffer under a man that wants to destroy all we've worked for." Dora returned the hug, soon after Katherine's little speech everyone joined in on the hug, crushing Katherine in the middle._

"_Uh guys….crushing the mythical one here…." Everyone pulled away laughing and Katherine looked at Harry._

"_As for you Mr. Harry James Potter, I will say that I won't stop you from making your own decisions about this war, but…if I find out that you've been captured by Death Eaters and can't find your own way out then you can just sit there and wait for death to greet you with open arms." She got in Harry's face with a fierce glare making him back away onto the couch. She laughed again and walked into the kitchen with Molly and Ginny to discuss future plans for her and Charlie's wedding despite the rush they were in for Fleur and Bill's wedding._

_

* * *

_

Katherine had been staying at the Burrow for two months already. She had planned on leaving right after explaining her identity but the times flew by fast as she decided to stay for the wedding preparations. She wanted to stay for the ceremony, but instinct told her not to since Harry had already gone back to his relatives' home and wouldn't return until the Order went for him.

"Fleur please sit still I can't get the stitch in." Molly and Katherine were altering Fleur's wedding gown since it belonged to her mother, whom was slightly taller than Fleur. Even with the silver high heels on it was still too long.

"Sorry Mother Weasley…"

"I've told you a hundred times please call me Molly."

"Oh let her call you Mother Weasley, I mean you are more of a mother than any of us here." Katherine giggled nearly sticking her thumb.

"Girls have you seen Bill's vest, he says he left it on the bed but it's disappeared?" Arthur came down looking everywhere frantically.

"It's being pressed and cleaned Arthur, and relax the wedding's not for two weeks."

"I know but it's better to be prepared ahead of time." All three girls giggled again going back to the sewing. It had been like this for days now, everyone rushing to get things done without causing anymore chaos with the death eaters running around.

"And……..finished. Well turn around Fleur let us see you." Fleur twirled in her gown daintily and Molly awed. Katherine gathered the needles and thread placing them in the sewing box under the couch. She walked into the kitchen and fed Moesha before looking around for anyone else.

"You look lovely Fleur…I can see Bill now just fainting at the sight of you."

"Or her swooning at the sight of Bill…" Ron came in the kitchen laughing looking for a snack.

"Ronald please don't eat too much this time, you'll spoil your dinner." Molly fussed taking the sewing kit into the kitchen.

"No I won't…"

"Don't talk back to your mother Ron…it's rude."

"Ok ok yeesh you sound like a mom already." Katherine blushed and looked away smiling.

"Which reminds me Ce—Katherine, have you ever thought of being a mother?"

"Ronald that's rude!! You never ask a young woman such a thing."

"No it's fine Molly; he's got to learn sooner or later. Yes Ron I have thought of being a mother, and who knows? I would love to have a big family someday…"

"Just what we need, more Malfoys wrecking chaos around here.." Katherine smacked Ron on the head and he fell on his back. Molly glared at Ron but looked at Katherine sternly.

"Kathy dear why don't you check the gardens for me, I think the plants need more water." Katherine nodded and walked outside with the pale. She took water from the well and started sprinkling it over the flower and vegetable gardens. She whistled quietly with the birds as they drank from the birdbath, giving her a good feeling about the day.

"Hey Ka—Cessy, mind helping me with the chicken pens please?" Ginny called out and Kat nodded. They cleaned the pens, refilled the food bins, collected eggs, and put on fresh straw for the nests. Ginny hadn't spoken much with Kat since she found out the truth, but she wasn't like Harry, who just ignored Kat every time he saw her before he left. Kat didn't mind it though; she knew no one owed her an explanation on the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm going to leave the food in the barn; lunch might be ready soon…" Kat just nodded. Ginny walked off with the chicken feed leaving Katherine alone. Kat finished watering the garden then decided to take a walk down the small road to the pond. She had her wand with her, though she didn't really need it. After Bellatrix's little stunts more than half the plants were scorched everywhere. Katherine let her disguise down for the time since she began to get irritated with her dark hair & eyes.

"Bellatrix…" she took a deep breath, taking in the scent of burnt wood and misty water. She remembered how cold the witch was, even before Azkaban she was always……tricky.

'How quaint…the woman still has some sanity after all this.' Kat giggled at the memory of when she saw Bellatrix's face the day she was arrested. A light breeze blew through the field, blowing Kat's golden blonde hair everywhere around her face.

"Lovely…" a deep voice whispered through the wind making Katherine's head snap around. She sensed a powerful magic nearby, probably Greyback or Rodolphus.

"Who's out there?" she called out. There was a crackling sound, and a hooded figure stepped out from the trees with two others laughing and smiling under the hoods.

"What do you want? Trespassers aren't allowed out here…" they laughed again, pulling off their hoods. Katherine looked closer and laughed herself at the men.

"How lovely, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Augustus Rookwood…a pleasure to see you again boys. What can I do for you?" Greyback smirked walking towards her. Katherine sent out a telepathic message to Molly to put the barrier up fast before more death eaters showed up.

"See us again…I don't believe we've met pretty lady?" he took a strand of her hair and played with it.

"Oh we have, many times before…" Katherine stopped realizing she wasn't in disguise. 'Dammit…' "Now what do you want? The Dark Lord wants something?"

"Indeed he does dear lady…he wants the Potter boy."

"I know that much…anything else?"

"Well no, but he's looking for more followers and a young, fresh girl like yourself could make a perfect addition to our teams, are you interested?" he stroked her hair again this time getting a good slap.

"No thank you…now leave." The three just laughed and surrounded Katherine. One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her to their body. She smacked Rodolphus across the face and kicked him in the stomach. He toppled over and started wheezing; Augustus snagged her skirt and nearly ripped it only to get a good kick in the groin. Fenrir growled and lunged at her, but Katherine was faster and as she dodged him he hit the nearby oak tree face first. All three of them laid on the ground groaning in pain making Katherine smirk and deliver a swift heel kick to each of their faces and chests, breaking their noses and nearly crushing their ribcages.

"Y-You….bitch………" Greyback growled again making Katherine laugh loudly.

"That oughtta teach you three not to misjudge a woman, especially a gifted one. Later…oh and please give the Dark Lord my regards. Ta ta…" she strutted through the trees leaving the wounded killers in the dirt. The minute she was out of sight she apparated back to the Burrow and barged through the front door. Molly nearly screamed at the sight but calmed down when she saw Kat's face.

"Cessy dear what happened to you? Are there more out there?"

"No, I didn't sense anyone but the three that approached me."

"Who were they?"

"Lestrange, Rookwood, and Greyback but don't worry, I took good care of them."

"I'm sure you did."

"No time to talk, you lot need to get out of here and stay back at the old hideout, or Aunt Muriel's there's no telling how many more will come. Not to mention we need a safe place to bring Harry to and the wedding."

"Yes we have a place dear, will you be coming?"

"I'm afraid not…I have to go back tonight, otherwise word will get out about a strange woman attacking and defeating three death eaters at once." Molly gasped and Katherine just looked away.

"You weren't in disguise?! Are you mental?! You could expose yourself and they'll be looking for you!!!"

"I know Molly, but we don't have time to argue…get the others and go!! I'll seal the place once you've left."

"But…"

"No buts now move!!" Molly and the others scrambled through the house gathering the supplies packed and small trifles for emergencies. They grabbed each other's hands and before they were ready they all gave hugs and kisses to Katherine who disguised up first and they apparated. Katherine made sure everything was in place and immediately put a charm on the place to make sure any newcomers other than death eaters were welcome to whatever was left, that wouldn't stick to its spot. Suddenly she felt something drawing nearby and snatched up her bag.

'Time to go!' She apparated herself to the forest outside Hogwarts. The place was practically in shambles since Bellatrix and her lackeys stormed the place last year. She wouldn't dare go in since it was full of evil magic, but she decided to drop by Hagrid's to see how he'd been since his home burned down.

The place was repaired but didn't look so much the same as before. She felt around for him but got nothing.

'Must be in the castle…' rather than sneak inside Kat moved further into the forest and looked around for any signs of magic. She apparated away and found herself in the ruins of what used to be Diagon Alley. More than half the shops were barred and closed; others were just ruined with little left of anything that stood in the shops and windows. No one was around, but there were faint traces of magic surrounding the place.

"Hello?" no answer. Kat moved a few steps up in between the streets before some hooded figures surrounded her. She didn't move an inch as they closed in around her.

"Well what have we here?" Katherine flinched at the voice, recognizing the squeaky tone.

"Hello Bellatrix…been a long time." The one in front took off her hood and grinned from ear to ear at Katherine.

"You're that little Maloney girl…the one that showed up at the Department of Mysteries. How's your head dear?"

"Better…"

"Your appearance looks a bit off…then again only a Tonks would have the looks of a beggar in these parts, or any part for that matter." The others started laughing and Katherine just smirked.

"Well, I had a run in with some trolls back in the forest. What's your excuse?" Bellatrix stared and Katherine giggled. "A little baggy on the eyes there, plus a little pale on the skin, your hair's all stringy, and you've seemed to have gained weight. Seriously darling cut back on the cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs I can see your tummy showing through your dress." The others laughed loudly but Bellatrix's eyes started flaring and her wand pointed at Katherine's neck.

"What a mouth you have…but what do you expect from an orphan; especially a bride-to-be?" Katherine's eyes widened slightly but calmed.

"What do you mean?" they all just laughed.

"Rumor has it you're engaged dear Cecilia. Who's the lucky lad?" Bellatrix's smirk grew wider.

"I'm still single thank you. Now what do you want?" she pushed the wand from her neck and glared at the death eaters.

"We've been rounding up others for fun…and speaking of fun it looks like you would be a great addition to the dark lord's minions. If you're not then we'll have no choice but to take you in."

"Please….I wouldn't join that albino bastard if I was on the floor dying. Hell I wouldn't join him even if HE asked me to." Katherine flipped her hair in Bellatrix's face and turned away. She jumped out of the circle and turned at them.

"I'll see you losers later." She laughed and took off in a high speed run and vanished in the trees. The last thing she saw was them chasing her then they vanished.

'Hmph…suckers.' She brushed off and walked back towards her old hideout and slunk in. She dove in under the bed and pulled out a locked silver case as big as an encyclopedia but as heavy as a 50 pound dumbbell. She looked at it in her lap and smiled, this box brought back so many memories, a few unhappy ones but mostly happy. She pulled out a small key from under the bed's footboard and unlocked the case; inside laid a long silver chain with a pendent engraved with the black family crest on the front surrounded with small diamonds and emeralds. She carefully picked up the velvet cushion it laid upon and placed it next to her.

'Beautiful…never thought I'd have to take it out again.' The necklace was worth a fortune of 5000 galleons if not more. It belonged to Sirius's father whom had almost squandered it away with the rest of the Black fortune, until one day it mysteriously disappeared. Only the eldest male in the Black family would inherit it, meaning Draco was next in line.

Katherine picked up the necklace carefully and hid it in her blouse. The box contained two very important pieces, the one under the necklace being Katherine's most prized possession. She stroked the soft blue velvet blanket covering it, and removed it to gaze upon her treasure. It was a small silver dagger, handmade and very valuable, more than the necklace. The Malfoy family crest was engraved on the front of the handle, with a snake wrapped around the hilt.

A tear fell from Katherine's eye as she held it in her hands. The dagger was given to her on her 11th birthday, just before she attended Hogwarts; July 19, 1975, her birthday. She took out the snake skin case and tied the dagger to her leg under her skirt. She shrunk the case and put it in her magic bag, then charmed the place before apparating.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:_

Greyback, Rookwood, and Rodolphus Lestrange waddled through the big gates leading back to their headquarters; once they reached the front door they all collapsed on the floor in a pile. The loud thud brought clattering footsteps coming their way, and in front of them were the Malfoys and Bellatrix.

"What the hell happened to you three?!" Bellatrix screeched helping Rodolphus stand up.

"S-Shut up…ah!! Watch where you're stepping Rookwood!" Greyback growled when Rookwood stepped on his back trying to stand.

"Oh be quiet…we had a run in…with a woman…..in the forest near the Weasley home."

"A woman? A woman did this to you?" Bellatrix bent over laughing, getting a snarl from her husband.

"It's not funny Trixie…what do you have?" Narcissa took Rodolphus's arm and set him down on a nearby chair.

"Broken noses and ribs, several bruises, and one big footprint on our backs; I think she wore stilettos."

"More like boots…judging by the print." Rodolphus turned around showing a big size 8 purple bruise right in the middle of his waist just below the shoulder blades. Bellatrix kept laughing until she got a glare from Lucius.

"Is it really that funny Bella? Even funnier than when you got burned by that Maloney-Tonks brat in Diagon Alley?" Bellatrix glared more fiercely and growled.

"It was an accident…she slipped away."

"Accident or not Bella I think you're losing your touch…should the Dark Lord find out it could be trouble."

"Shut up Lucius! She won't get away next time."

"If there is a next time…"

"Shut up!! And go clean yourselves up we have that meeting tonight with the Dark Lord. Can't present yourselves looking like beggars now can you?" Bellatrix stormed off into another corridor and into the main dining hall. Just as she passed through she felt a light breeze fill the halls, almost too light.

* * *

Katherine snuck in through all cracks and crannies in the mansion, mainly the ones leading back to the kitchen. The place wasn't too messy, the house elves were tending to every smudge and spot while the other death eaters practically demolished the place. Katherine peered through a small mouse hole and recognized some of the house elves, including Mipsy who seemed the same as the last time Katherine had been in the manor.

'Poor things, nothing's changed.' She crawled up the nails in the wall and scurried her way into the east wing of the house, back to the main dining hall where the death eaters were gathering. She peered through the small tunnel in the side of the fireplace, near the small vent where the heat flew through.

'Fools…' she thought looking at all the drowned out faces, as if none of them had slept in weeks. She looked at saw Draco, looking a nervous wreck. His face didn't show any emotion but his eyes were crazy, darting back and forth several times as if he had a stalker. The glimpse of gold around his neck was buried within his clothes no doubt the necklace Katherine enchanted.

"Draco please be still…you're shaking the table." Narcissa spoke to Draco touching his hand lightly and he seemed to calm down.

'He's as bad as a rattlesnake.' Other death eaters started gathering around, the only ones missing were Yaxley and Snape. The Dark Lord was seated at the head of the table with his snake curled up on the chair. Katherine carefully snuck a little higher to get a good look at the whole table, perching herself upon the small spot inside the Malfoy family portrait. Soon the missing two came through the portrait of the manor with white peacocks prancing around the lawn. They took their seats and the meeting began.

'This is gonna be boring, but might as well make the most of it.' She scurried down through the wall and into the northern part of the manor, the spot where hardly anyone would go and could anyone imagine why? Katherine shifted into a beetle and snuck under an old door with the knob all covered in cobwebs and dust, as if it hadn't opened in years, same with the old corridor. Katherine found herself back in the last place she'd ever thought of visiting, her old bedroom, as if no one had entered it since she'd left.

The bed was covered in dust from head to footboard, the window was coated with dust and cobwebs, and the floorboards were squeakier than usual.

'Still the same as ever…can't believe it's been almost seventeen years.' She carefully walked around the place and checked under the worn-out mattress finding her old mirror wrapped in a white sheet. She left it behind because there was another mirror in the mansion and the two had a strong connection that could've blown her secret. As she held it in her hands she began to remember all the times she would use the mirror to spy on her parents and watch over Draco during the two weeks after he was born.

"Show me the death eaters." She spoke aloud and the mirror gleamed slightly in the low lit room and the main hall reflected inside. 'Wait why am I even doing this? Might as well have some fun.' Placing the mirror on the bed Katherine spread out both arms and stood rock still in the middle of the small room. She closed her eyes, and calmly stood still when the room started shaking, then the corridor started shaking, soon the whole mansion was shaking violently. Katherine's eyes went blank like a corpse's eyes as she concentrated on wrecking the place while listening to the death eaters.

"_What's happening?!!!" Rookwood shouted._

"_It's an earthquake!!!!! Quick under the table!" all but Voldemort scrambled under the table for safety as the shaking got worse._

"_Weaklings…" he mumbled. "Can't you see it's not a real earthquake?! Look outside…" Bellatrix got up from her spot and looked out the cracked window. _

"_My Lord you're right!! It's only the mansion shaking but the outsides completely still!" the others got up and checked the window themselves._

'Shit!!' Katherine's power stopped and she cloaked the corridor to keep out the bastards.

"_Hey it stopped!"_

"_There's an intruder in the house! Spread out and search the place!" Lucius shouted and soon there were footsteps thundering everywhere. _

Katherine just took a seat on the small rigid old bed, barely big enough to fit a full grown woman on top. It was so old it could've fallen apart if she wasn't so light.

"_Check the west part of the mansion!" Rodolphus and Shunpike were storming the halls searching every room in sight with the others._

"_Who's checking the south wing?" _

"_You idiot no one's allowed up there remember?!"_

'Ok so I'm safe for now.'

"_But Bellatrix is headed that way now!"_

'Dammit!' Katherine shrunk herself to a white rat and scurried inside the mattress all snuggled up in the soft material. Suddenly the stomping got louder, and just before they reached the door Katherine gasped.

"Oh dammit I forgot to hide the mirror!" then the door slammed open and two pairs of black heels were directly in the doorway.

_

* * *

_

_**Hey viewers sorry about the wait but it's been pretty hectic around here and I'm starting a new story in Twilight. It should be up soon so be sure to let me know if you like it and after you read it tell me if you want me to add anything.**_

_**Leave a good review please and thanks!!**_


	12. Katherine's Tricks

_**Hey y'all sorry about the long wait but it's been a long while since I've had some time to think. I think what I'll do is end the story a bit earlier than I thought; probably in four chapters or five I'm not sure. Anyway this chapter shows where Draco and Katherine meet again face to face in real life rather than a dream and Katherine will pretend to get caught by the D.E.s. If I go on I'll tell the rest so here's the next chapter please leave a good review!! **___

_

* * *

_

**Katherine just took a seat on the small rigid old bed, barely big enough to fit a full grown woman on top. It was so old it could've fallen apart if she wasn't so light.**

"_**Check the west part of the mansion!" Rodolphus and Shunpike were storming the halls searching every room in sight with the others.**_

"_**Who's checking the south wing?" **_

"_**You idiot no one's allowed up there remember?!"**_

'**Ok so I'm safe for now.'**

"_**But Bellatrix is headed that way now!"**_

'**Dammit!' Katherine shrunk herself to a white rat and scurried inside the mattress all snuggled up in the soft material. Suddenly the stomping got louder, and just before they reached the door Katherine gasped.**

"**Oh dammit I forgot to hide the mirror!" then the door slammed open and two pairs of black heels were directly in the doorway.**

_

* * *

_

The two pairs of black heels walked around the room slowly as if searching and waiting for something or someone to come out. Katherine stayed rock still in her spot waiting for the two to say something.

"Bella we can't stay here…"

"Quiet Cissy, I know someone's in here!"

"Bella no one's been in here since…"

"I know Narcissa!! But I know someone's been hiding in here, see that mirror on the bed?!" Katherine flinched slightly but stayed calm.

"That could've already been there!! We have to leave now you remember what happened to our mother don't you?!" Katherine flinched again and started to remember the flashback of the night her grandmother Druella died.

_Flashback:_

_Katherine was only thirteen the night she snuck back into Malfoy Manor, two years after her grandfather Abraxas died. Druella was dying of old age, but with any luck Katherine could get her revenge for all the times the old hag abused her more than the rest of her family. Druella was in the same room Abraxas was in the night he died; made it easier for Katherine to get in and terrify the old bitch._

_Katherine was outside the manor, climbing up the vines into Druella's room on the third floor. She had done it several times before but only to see her brother when the elves were too busy to apparate her in the manor to only outside in the garden. Draco's room was on the fourth floor of the manor, the hard floor, whereas Katherine's old room was hidden near the attic, locked up tight. When Katherine reached Druella's room she peered through the clear glass window seeing the old woman asleep in her large feather bed._

'_Perfect.' The mischievous girl smirked and let the window open slowly enough to sneak inside. The old woman stirred in her sleep but didn't wake, so Katherine decided to make this a little scarier than she intended. Katherine snuck into the room and the wind suddenly blew the window open wide, so Katherine ducked in cover by the footboard when Druella suddenly opened her eyes. The woman looked around the room, seeing no one in sight she was about to lay back down when Druella spotted Katherine directly at the foot of her bed. _

"_Hello grandmother, it's been what eight years?" Druella was about to scream when Katherine shoved her hand over her wrinkled lips. Druella tried to pry Katherine's hand off but the Katherine was stronger. Druella tried to speak out but Katherine already knew what she would say._

"_You thought I was dead didn't you? Too bad grandmother because I'm still alive and kicking, the same I was the last time you tried to kill me." The old woman's eyes widened more and she still tried to pull Kat's hand off. "You don't have to be scared; I'm not going to hurt you though I have plenty of reason to do so." Druella continued to fight until she suddenly arched her back and her eyes stayed open until she went completely still._

"_Druella...Druella?" Katherine suddenly pulled her hand back realizing Druella was dead. A serious amount of shock caused the woman to go into cardiac arrest, a heart attack. Katherine almost panicked but tried to stay calm as she looked around and found the Black family heirloom necklace in the silver case on the vanity. She snatched up the necklace, went straight for the window and climbed up the vines and looked into Draco's room window. The little kid was fast asleep on his large bed; Lucius and Narcissa were in the room as well covering his face with goodnight kisses. Katherine snarled at the image, remembering all she ever got was the cold shoulder with a mere 'Get to bed young lady!' or 'In your room now!'. Rather than stick around like she planned, Katherine quickly climbed down the vines and escaped out the secret entrance to garden where Dobby apparated her back to her room in the Tonks residence. _

_End of flashback:_

"That was years ago Cissy, besides mother had a heart attack that night."

'Still as doubtful as ever Bellatrix.'

"Bella you know that heart attack was caused by shock, the same as what happened to Abraxas two years earlier."

"He didn't have a heart attack Cissy, he died in his sleep!! Besides the only thing to link those two would be the stolen treasures, the sword and the charm."

"Bella…"

"Enough Cissy!!! Take that mirror, the intruder's probably still in the manor but that mirror will tell us where exactly." The only sound in the room was the clanking of heels leaving out the door and locking it. Katherine sighed with ease and decided to make an entrance; rather than tempt the D.E.'s inside, why not give an appearance outside, but first she'd need an accomplice. Katherine scurried out from under the bed and as she slid under the door she turned into mist and flew through the manor looking for Draco.

"Hey does it feel wet in here to you?" Crabbe asked Goyle as they walked past the library. Katherine glimpsed inside spotting Draco sitting by the fireplace, face in his hands.

'Poor kid…' she flew in swiftly surrounding the boy with her mist almost protectively. Draco looked like he'd been crying; Katherine could almost see the tears leaking through his hands.

"Draco…" she whispered in his ear. He didn't move. "Draco…" he lifted his head seeing Katherine's misty form but this time Katherine went from flowing misty air into her flowing misty body. He looked scared for a second and Katherine just smiled.

"Who are you?" his voice was shaky.

"It's ok sweetie, I won't hurt you."

"What do you want?"

"Follow me…" Katherine pointed to the fireplace and as the fire went out a secret room appeared behind the stone bricks. She flew in and Draco reluctantly followed. As they entered the room the door sealed itself again. They were in a room with a small bed, an old vanity with a broken mirror, a small bathroom, drawers, and an old purple rug on the floor. Draco sat down on the bed whilst Katherine shifted into her real self. Her bright platinum blonde hair seemed to light up in the room, her pale skin almost glowed, and her eyes seemed to twinkle when she blinked. Draco's eyes widened at her; she just smiled and sat in the chair by the vanity.

"Something wrong?"

"…….Have we met before?......" Katherine couldn't lie.

"Yes…many times in the past."

"I-I don't recall…"

"Of course you wouldn't, I've been in disguise most of the time." Katherine's hair, skin, and eyes changed and she looked like Cecilia Maloney again. Now Draco looked as if he could scream.

"You can't be…you're that Maloney girl!"

"Calm down Draco, it's just a disguise."

"You've been stalking me?!"

"Sort of, but I'm no threat to you…"

"Then why?!"

"Because it's my job to protect you…"

"Protect me? What you're my sister or something?" Katherine changed back and smiled a bit bigger. "Wait…oh no no no wait…."

"Why? You nailed it…you found me out."

"It's not possible, my sister died six or seventeen years ago…"

'So he does know he had a sister…' "Did Narcissa and Lucius tell you that?"

"She was sick; she died just after I was born! You can't be her!!!"

"They must've really hated me…not that I'm surprised since they barely paid me any attention."

"What're you talking about?"

"I wasn't dead Draco I ran away and hid…they treated me like dirt when I was a kid and after you were born I didn't exist. So I decided to leave, found a family that cared and adopted me, went to school, and became one of the best aurors around here." Draco still looked skeptical, and Katherine just kept smiling.

"Still don't believe me? Let's see if this helps…" Katherine bent over, flipped her hair over and showed the 'M' scar on her neck. Draco's eyes went wide and he jumped up into the headboard.

"Salazar you are my sister!!!! Only the Malfoy kids have that birthmark….but…."

"I know what you're gonna say Draco, why did I leave? Why did they lie about me? And why am I telling you this now correct?"

"Yeah…can you read minds?"

"No it's just something I'm good at; I have a talent for guessing. As for your questions, I just told you why I left, my guess is that your parents didn't want a daughter but a true heir to the family and the only reason I'm here now is because I waited long enough to tell you the truth."

"I can't believe this…"

"I can't believe you're taking this so well."

"I know, but what I can't understand is why they'd lie to me about my own sister. All my life I've wanted an older or younger sibling, someone who could look up to me or I'd look up to them."

"I know, but how did you find out about me in the first place?"

"Oh I found a birth certificate in the attic when I was ten…the date was five years before my birthday, so I asked mother about it and she said it was my sister's. Then father came in and said that she or you died just after I was born; said you were weak and got sick for two weeks after my birth…"

'I'm gonna kill them…' "Weak? They said I was weak?! Hell if I was as weak as they told you I wouldn't have put them in Azkaban now would I?" Katherine's hand slapped over her mouth and Draco looked appalled.

"Sent them to Azkaban?!! You were the one who sent my father to Azkaban?!"

"No Draco that was Moody, I sent the Lestranges, Greyback, and a few others to Azkaban. I was only six at the time…"

"Six? That's impossible…you were just a kid…"

"I know, but I was a child genius Draco, I could walk, talk, read, write, draw, and sing by the time I was eight months old. I know it sounds strange, but think about Hermione Granger, she's another example…but she's not fully like me…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little difficult, but I'm not really an ordinary witch…I'm an enchantress…"

"A mystical being? The world's most powerful witches with all the extraordinary powers?" Katherine nodded and suddenly Draco just sprung up and embraced Katherine tightly. Katherine hugged him back and felt tears begin to flood her eyes.

"I can't tell you Draco, how long I've waited and dreamt of this moment. I've waited so long to tell you…"

"I know you have, I'm just so glad I have a sister who's been looking out for me."

"It's true, I was there when you first started school, I saw you in your first game of Quidditch, and I even witnessed your first steps for crying out loud. I've been there longer than anyone Draco…I love you. The only thing I'm not so proud of is you being a bully in school, care to explain that…?" Draco pulled away looked sheepish. His face turned red and Katherine raised an eyebrow tapping her fingers on the footboard of the bed.

"W-Well I…I uhh…"

"Well? You gonna tell me?"

"Ok……I was a bully, but I didn't want to be mean, I was just scared I'd be the laughing stock of the school, so I started picking on others just because I thought I'd get picked on everyday sis."

"You expect me to believe that Draconus Abraxas Malfoy?! You were a bully because you got that Malfoy pride in you, something I'm glad I never inherited. That pride's a dangerous thing to carry, but then again it's what kept you alive all this time…"

"Ok you got me; now tell me what you're doing here? Wait was that you that started the earthquake in the manor? Was it you who beat up Uncle Rodolphus and the others?"

"Yes and yes and it was I who got Bellatrix in Diagon Alley when she tried to recruit me."

"Damn you work fast sis…again I ask why you're here?"

"Well, I came here to tell you the truth, plus I'd like to play a little game on the death eaters if you don't mind?"

"What do you want to do?"

* * *

_Outside Malfoy Manor:_

Katherine was back in her Cecilia Maloney disguise, walking down near the gate of the manor when she suddenly became surrounded by cloaked figures in masks. Her wand was shot from her hand and she was magically restrained.

"What is this?!!!" she screamed. There was a cackling laughter and a pair of black heels stood in front of Katherine's face.

"Well look here everyone, a little mouse caught in our trap. Little Cecilia Tonks…"

"Shut your mouth Bellatrix!!" she shouted, getting a kick to the stomach.

"Mind your tongue girl, but enough small talk…" that was Draco's voice. "Father, I say we take her out to the stadium at Hogwarts!" there were nods and whispers and Katherine looked confused.

"For what?"

"Excellent idea Draco, the master will be pleased if a little mouse plays with the jungle cats." Lucius laughed along with others and someone strong picked Katherine up carrying her like a sack of potatoes. They carried her inside to the dungeon and she was thrown onto a cold stone floor inside a cage. The spell wore off but she was still locked up; some footsteps came down the stone steps and she was facing Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?!"

"No need to be rash my dear…we have an important ceremony waiting just for you tomorrow night."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance you pompous bastard!!! I should've killed you like I killed Greyback's pack!!!" Lucius's eyes widened.

"You killed Greyback's wolves? Twelve years ago?"

"Wasn't hard, those weaklings got what they deserved for trying to eat me!!"

"Oh Fenrir will just love fighting you tomorrow…you'll be a perfect snack for him."

"I'd like to see him try…I've fought dragons, giants, trolls, and other creatures larger and stronger than twenty werewolves combined at once, but trust me Malfoy, it's not over yet! It's only the beginning…"

"We'll see about that missy, we'll definitely see about that…" Lucius left out the room, locked the door, leaving Katherine alone in the dark dungeon.

"We'll definitely see Malfoy; we will absolutely have so much fun tomorrow night. See you tomorrow…….daddy."

_

* * *

_

_**Hey guys hope you liked it, I'll see you in the next update so please leave a good review for me!! Love ya lots! Later!!**_


	13. She's Back

_**Hey guys glad you liked the last chapter, so this one should be easy to enjoy too. Gonna probably be a twist later in the story but I'm not sure how to put it out. Anyway the death eaters have a huge hurricane coming their way and its name is Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy!**_

_**Enjoy and leave a good review for me **____**!!!**_

Katherine had been in the dungeon all night long, and the little show Voldemort had in store for Cecilia Maloney wouldn't start until that afternoon. The whole time she'd been there she had been humming songs and fingering the dagger hidden under her dress; she had also been thinking about the night she'd been given the knife, just before she turned eleven and started school.

_Flashback:_

_Katherine had heard news of Abraxas Malfoy catching Dragon Pox and more news that he didn't have much longer live. The disease was deadly but it was rare a child could catch it but Katherine took the risk and gave herself an immunity potion to ward it off. It wasn't easy but Katherine managed to pull Dobby away from his chores and apparate her into the garden outside the large window of Abraxas' room. She looked in and saw him lying in bed asleep but sickly pale. She carefully opened the window and climbed inside quickly and quietly as Dobby was the lookout since the whole family was concerned about his health and the slightest noise would make them all scatter._

_She kept the window opened slightly so she could make a run for it in case anyone burst in. Katherine quietly walked over to his bedside and looked down at the sleeping man; she carefully grabbed hi s hand and stroked it slightly making him stir. _

"_Grandpa…Grandpa…" she whispered to him and his eyes slowly opened. When he spotted Katherine he looked like he'd seen a ghost._

"_Katherine…?" he whispered hoarsely._

"_Hi Grandpa."_

"_Is it really you?"_

"_Yes." He slowly sat up in his bed and stared at Katherine. Her long blonde hair she'd had as a child had been cut to just two inches below her ears, her eyes looked like they glistened in the candlelight, and her skin was almost milky white instead of bruised up._

"_I thought you were…."_

"_Dead? Everyone did…I heard you got sick and I wanted to make sure I saw you one more time. Plus I wanted to thank you for all the times you got me out of trouble." Katherine saw tears forming in Abraxas' tired grey eyes, she moved her hand to his cheek and rubbed it gently. His hand went over hers and he instantly hugged her into his arms. He started crying lowly and she let some tears fall from her eyes as she hugged back._

"_I was so worried about you Katherine. I thought you'd been killed…the night you disappeared, I can't tell you how much I thought it was my fault for not being with you."_

"_No Grandpa, it wasn't yours it was Narcissa and Lucius's fault I left. They didn't love me…" Abraxas' hold tightened a bit on Katherine and he pulled away looking straight into her blue eyes._

"_Katherine…I've missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too Grandpa."_

_End Flashback:_

As she kept fingering the knife she kept thinking about the information Abraxas gave her on account of why she was meant for the dagger. Growing up he was the only person who ever showed her any sign of pity or concern. He actually tried to take care of her when her parents wouldn't, and from what happened that night he might've known in a way the Tonks family had something to do with her disappearance. As her thoughts scattered slightly a click at the door at the top of the stairs caught her ears and she spotted a familiar group of three coming down.

'Great…the losers want a piece of the winner.' "Come to taunt me Bellatrix?"

"Still cocky I see. Chain her…" two men opened the cage and grabbed Kathy's arms roughly, chained her arms behind her back, and cuffed her ankles with only enough room to walk.

"Come girl, Fenrir is eager to show off his skills in front of the whole Slytherin student body and our Lord. Of course Lucius and Narcissa want revenge for you putting poor Lucius in prison. They will definitely enjoy this." That was Rookwood, the one next to him was Crouch Jr.

Bellatrix laughed the whole way up the steps and outside as they apparated to a gate in the stadium. Bellatrix disappeared and the other two just opened the gate and led Katherine to a small stand on the stadium where she stood in the middle of a stadium full of cheering and booing students, death eaters, and of course Voldemort in the main stadium.

"Cecilia Maloney…" Rookwood announced through the magic of his wand. "You are hereby charged with conspiracy to commit crimes against the Dark Lord, along with assault on the Dark Lord's death eaters, trespassing on death eater grounds, and of course more assault on other death eaters. It has been decided by the Dark Lord himself that you endure physical punishment by the Cruciatus curse until you recant for your actions, if not then you will be executed by Fenrir Greyback…"

"Just get on with it already!" Katherine shouted loud enough for all to hear, all the while looking at Draco sitting by Lucius next to the Dark Lord himself. Rookwood and Crouch walked off toward their seats and Greyback came out of nowhere firing the Cruciatus curse on her full frontal. She bent over and screamed in fake pain but convincing enough for her big performance.

"You like that?!!" Greyback laughed maniacally as he struck over and over again. "You want more?!!!!!" he kept striking her, and her screams got louder as she thrashed onto the ground.

"Bastard…" she mumbled before he kicked her into the dirt, spitting on her face.

"I want you to suffer like my pack did, but if you recant I can just keep torturing you until you apologize for getting blood on my shoes." Katherine looked almost dumbfounded at Greyback, but spit on his feet and was hit again.

"You're a strong one Cecilia, very strong to not recant no matter what I throw at you. I like that…" the cursing stopped by Katherine was yanked up by her brown hair and her face brought to Greyback's. "You have spunk, courage, and you're oh so feisty. I love a woman who stands her ground, and I love a woman who thinks she can dominate me." He roughly kissed her lips and shoved his nasty tongue into her mouth but she pretended to be obedient and like it. "You're so tasty too…"

"Oh….you like that…?" he nodded. "Then you'll love this…HAAHHH!!" with an extreme amount of magic Greyback was thrown into the wall and Katherine fell on her back breathing almost heavily, but fake. She was surrounded instantly by other death eaters; all but the Malfoys and Bellatrix looked like she was having a field day.

"Big mistake little girl; any last words before you die?" Katherine looked at her deranged aunt and a big smile just crossed her face. Bellatrix looked a little confused and Katherine started laughing as maniacal as Greyback. Her appearance began to change to normal, and her magic instantly burst from her body blowing all the death eaters around her into the stadium and her chains vanished into dust. As she stood her body turned to mist and she flew up to the place where Draco sat and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before disappearing and apparating back to her old room in Malfoy Manor.

'That was fun, but it's time to get ready for the big finale.' Her senses tingled a bit letting her know that Draco was proud of his big sister, the dragon pendant was definitely working perfectly. True she planned on revealing herself then and there, but then Draco had told her about the Death Eaters' big ball that night in honor of their big takeover of the school.

_Flashback:_

"_So what do you want to do?"_

"_I'm going to disguise myself into Cecilia Maloney again, and I'm going to let the d.e.'s capture me outside the gates."_

"_What?! What if they kill you? They've been given orders to kill any trespassers on our grounds or torture then kill them!!"_

"_That's another thing Draco; the three unforgivable curses don't work on me. Enchantresses can only die if they use every ounce of their magic. Besides I'm a special little outlaw to them, they won't pass up an opportunity to get rid of me so quickly."_

"_Oh…if you get captured then how are you going to perform?"_

"_Is there a way I can show myself, I mean my true self, to them?"_

"_Well there's a ball tomorrow night…it's to celebrate the takeover of the school. Everyone's there, even the Dark Lord himself."_

"_I have a feeling I'll be putting on more than I thought. If I'm to be tortured then they'll probably take me to the stadium?"_

"_Why there?"_

"_I want you to suggest that, tell them to let Greyback handle me and then I'll let them take me there and torture me for a while. Then I'll escape and come back here to that room upstairs, the locked one. That was my old room as a kid."_

"_I always wondered why that room was locked. Do you have something to wear?"_

"_Well no, but I can scrounge up something with my magic. With my hair and makeup at least…"_

"_I can bring you a dress; I think I know one that would look great on you."_

"_Is it silver? Sparkly? Aqua silver?"_

"_You know the one I'm talking about?"_

"_Yep, Narcissa's old ball dress. She hasn't worn that thing in years…the shoes too?"_

"_Yeah I can get those. I'll leave them in the room but how am I supposed to get in?"_

"_I'll leave the key under the door; no one will be up there while I'm being prepared for torture."_

"_Alright, I love how you work big sister. Oh and I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger? Are you engaged?"_

"_Actually yes, but I'll tell you who later. Keep a lookout for my doll Draco, she'll have a message for you when phase one is over. Now get back inside before everyone gets suspicious…"_

"_Gotcha, see you soon sister!" Draco hugged her again and she kissed his cheek before he went back through the fireplace._

_End Flashback:_

Katherine spotted the dress hanging off the door with the shoes on the small chair in the corner. Draco was absolutely trustworthy to his big sister, and he would be rewarded that night when she would make her grand entrance. It was already close to seven, the ball would begin soon and Katherine knew the Dark Lord wouldn't cancel the big ball over a small prisoner escape. She carefully took the dress down and put it on showing herself off in front of the mirror. The shoes fit perfectly, and Katherine managed to create silver earrings and a beautiful silver necklace with a crescent moon charm on the end. Her long blonde hair was up in a twisted French bun with a cute white, feathery hairpiece that made her skin match fully with everything. Her blue eyes dazzled with the makeup, and her nails were painted sparkly baby blue. She closed her eyes and in a vision saw that everyone had already gathered in the large ballroom, with the Dark Lord seated on his throne and Bellatrix at his side. No one seemed upset about the earlier events but Katherine didn't seem to care as she turned into mist again and sent Draco a signal that she was on her way down.

'Hope this works out well for me.' As she came close to entering the room she spotted Draco waiting for her by the door. She turned solid again and smiled at how handsome he looked.

"You look wonderful Katherine."

"Thank you Draco, now remember only you can see my true self. Everyone else sees me as a Chinese witch and I'm your guest for the night."

"I know I know, and if anything gets suspicious the pendant I'm wearing goes off and you scram out of there."

"Precisely, now come on everyone's waiting for us." As the doors opened Draco and Katherine set foot at the top of the steps and Wormtail spoke up loudly looking at a scroll in his hands.

"Now presenting, Young Lord Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Manor, and Princess Tuyen Yoshiko from Hong Kong, China." Everyone awed at Katherine's appearance; to them they saw a young woman with beautiful long dark hair pinned up, wearing a purple kimono with beautiful Sakura flowers all over. They strolled down the steps nice and slow to be greeted by Lord and Lady Malfoy at the bottom.

"Welcome to our home Princess Tuyen, it's an honor to have the Empress of China's presence at our ball." Lucius Malfoy greeted kindly kissing Katherine's hand making her skin crawl.

"Tis a pleasure to be in your fine home Sir Malfoy. Draco has told me so much about you and your lovely wife." Narcissa giggled at Katherine's compliment.

'Laugh while you can Narcissa, you might need it later.'

"Such a charming woman Draco, wherever did you meet her?"

"We met out in Diagon Alley, I was in town for a few days and I had run into some trouble while shopping and Draco here was kind enough to defend me."

"I promise mother I had no idea she was a Chinese princess, at least not until she took me back to her hotel."

"Hotel?!"

"Oh please relax dear Mrs. Malfoy, I'm happily engaged to a fine man and Draco here just asked me to attend this ball as a friend."

"Oh really? My my you are so lovely, I just adore that outfit."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be sure to have one made for you when I return home." Narcissa giggle again and Lucius led her into the mob of Death Eaters dancing across the floor. Katherine spotted Severus Snape over by the punch taking a few sips whilst glaring as usual at Bellatrix.

'Must've had a recent argument…how pathetic of them both, they act so much like little children.'

"Sis, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure Draco, and don't call me sis remember call me Tuyen."

"Oh right sorry." Draco wondered off toward the punch bowl and Katherine stood in her spot looking around noticing her uncle Rodolphus Lestrange heading her way.

"Excuse me princess, may I have this dance?" he held out his hand and Katherine just shook her head.

"Forgive me sir, but your nephew is currently getting me some punch." Right on time Draco showed up with two cups of blue punch in his hands and handed one to Katherine. "Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome Tuyen, Uncle Rodolphus shouldn't you be dancing with Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Please she'd rather be dancing with the Dark Lord, she's hooked on him."

"I know it's like a heroin addiction, too hard to resist and hurts to be away from it. Literally…" Draco took a sip of his punch while Katherine laughed. Rodolphus smiled at Katherine, a little too sweetly for her taste.

"Would you like to dance now Princess Tuyen?"

"Um….sure Sir Rodolphus." She reluctantly took his hand as they slowly began to join the other couples in the waltz on the dance floor. Katherine felt queasy with her uncle's arms around her like that, but she kept her guard up in case he tried to make a move.

"So how long have you been in London?"

"A few days, I'm surprised your teams haven't destroyed the place yet?"

"We don't intend to destroy; we just want control of the Wizard World. Well our lord does at least…he's a descendant of Salazar Slytherin you know."

"Oh I know, Salazar Slytherin was a powerful wizard during his time and it seems the Dark Lord has quite the power himself."

"You should see him in action, he's practically invincible."

"I'd suppose so. How long have you and Bellatrix been married?"

"A well known over twenty years, I'm not sure of the exact number but I think it's been that long."

"Really, please keep your hands up."

"Oh do forgive me princess, it's hard to keep my composure around a beautiful woman."

"I'm flattered but sadly I'm engaged."

"And I'm married but that never stopped me."

"Now sir I think you're not getting my point…"

"It doesn't really matter to me, I'm a man and you're a woman and we both have needs so…"

"So nothing, I'm very faithful to my fiancé and if you mess that up…"

"Your fiancé doesn't need to know anything, it's not like he has mind reading powers." Rodolphus's hand went from Katherine's waist to her ass and groped her. Katherine didn't know what happened after that, only that one minute Rodolphus was in front of her and the next he was in the wall, unconscious.

She was suddenly surrounded again by death eaters and the Dark Lord himself stood directly behind her. Draco was in between Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix trying to get to her but couldn't as she told him to stay put.

"Problem Voldemort?" she said mockingly.

"Little Cecilia Maloney, how clever of you to sneak back in here in disguise. I'm rather impressed by such bravery…"

"Oh really?"

"Indeed, I almost thought you were just another troublemaker like Potter and his crew, but it seems you're much more than that. You're quite a powerful witch…"

"If you're thinking about asking me to join your little team of miscreants then you're wrong Snake-face." There were gasps all around the room even Draco was astonished at Katherine's bold attitude. The Dark Lord went up and grabbed Katherine's arm and in an instant the dagger was in her hand and her disguise faded for all to see. This time there were gasps and screams in the room, but the screams came from Narcissa and Bellatrix; both looking as if they could faint.

Voldemort didn't seem shocked to begin with, as the silver dagger was up against his chin and turned into the sword and that made Lucius shout in pure anger. Katherine slowly turned her head toward the Malfoys and Bellatrix, smiling wickedly as her teeth flashed in the light.

"It's been a long time….mummy and daddy."

_**Short a bit yes but it's the best I can do right now. Damn writer's block's coming out on almost every story and I end writing a minimum of 8-10 pages. I'll try and bring the next one up soon but it might be awhile so don't rush me. Next one will probably take place when Katherine reveals what happened the night Abraxas died and she'll pretend to be restrained in the manor until Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and whoever else is around is held inside the dungeons, plus more shall be revealed when Katherine gives them the news. **_

_**See ya until next time! **___


	14. Revenge

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, just been trying to get through college exams, oh god it's killing me! Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter cuz you might as well love this one, oh Lucius and Narcissa will be so sorry they mistreated their daughter, but along with a little twist in the end of this chapter, enjoy!**_

"It's been a long time…mummy and daddy." A lot of gasps filled the room, but the looks on her family's faces were priceless. "What's the matter everyone? You all act like you've seen a ghost?" she laughed again and Draco smiled slightly in the background.

"Y-You can't be…" Narcissa's eyes were blank and full of tears.

"Check my neck Narcissa, you'll be certain it's me." She lowered the sword from Voldemort's neck and smirked.

"Another child Lucius, another little Malfoy? Why didn't you say something?"

"Probably because he didn't want to admit his own daughter turned him in to Azkaban and trumped him on several occasions. Along with dear aunt Bellatrix…" she giggled.

"Clever dear sister, very clever indeed." Lucius looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Draco…you knew…"

"Knew what father?"

"You knew this imposter was going to attack us and yet you helped her?"

"IMPOSTER? WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IMPOSTER?" Katherine's temper flared and the whole mansion shook like an earthquake. Draco ran to her side and tried to soothe her.

"Easy Kathy easy….father this woman is no imposter, if you'll look closely you'll see she's my elder sister and your daughter."

"Draco your sister is dead! She's been dead for nearly twenty years! This woman is a cheap imposter." Katherine's eyes flared again and this time her hair fell loose from its tie and her magic crackled around her.

"No father, don't make her angry!" Draco tried to soothe Katherine again but she couldn't contain herself as she grabbed Draco's arm and they disappeared into the old room, where Dolly was waiting for her on the bed.

"Oooh I could just obliterate him!"

"Sister relax, so it didn't go like you planned, I mean you could always just figure out a new plan."

"Like what Draco?" Draco thought for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"I know, you could hide out here for awhile until it's time to confront the family. The other death eaters need to get back to the school soon and the Dark Lord always goes to his own place after a big event so sometime later you can find a way to use your own magic around here."

"Draco that might work for a while but you saw how skeptic Lucius was towards me being alive and well again. Of course the question is, how did Narcissa take it when she saw me?"

"Well she did scream when she saw the mark on your back, and the birthmark on your neck."

"Do you have any prisoners yet?"

"You're getting off the subject…and yes."

"Who?"

"Luna Lovegood and a few others, I can't remember exactly who. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a feeling they'll be released very soon. Go back to the party; pretend your memory has been erased. I have a plan that should work better than this one did…" Draco didn't wait to be told twice, he just left and shut the door behind him. Katherine looked at her doll and held it tight to her chest as she smiled and walked around the room in the long dress she still wore.

"This will be fun wouldn't you say so dolly?" the doll's yarn mouth moved magically into a wide grin.

_A week later:_

It had been nothing but bad luck in the Malfoy home; Katherine had used many tricks to fool the poor Malfoys and the Dark Lord had done nothing to prevent it. She had been in her old room most of the time, and Draco would sometimes sneak her food but other times she'd use the rat passageways to the kitchen. No one knew where she hid, probably because they were too scared that she was really alive and well again.

'I'm getting tired of these games.' She held her doll to her chest and waited patiently until she heard certain screaming downstairs, and it sounded like Bellatrix and Greyback arguing again. Her senses picked up more prisoners, but these energies felt familiar. Then she heard someone shouting no and it sounded like Ronald; another scream sounded like Hermione. Katherine quickly used her wand to send out a message to Hog's Head Bar and instantly swept down in a mist soon to see Hermione Granger on the floor quivering in agony from the Cruciatus Curse. She wanted to intervene but she had to wait a bit.

"How did you get it? That sword was safe inside my vault!" Bellatrix shouted aiming another curse at Hermione.

"We didn't steal it! Please stop! We found it!" she screamed and Bellatrix wouldn't show any mercy. Greyback stood in the corner laughing while the rest of the Malfoys stood stone still. Draco looked a bit afraid and sorrowful, but blank otherwise…poor kid.

"Let her go!" Ron's voice echoed through the hall and magic flew everywhere. Hermione still lay on the floor barely conscious until Bellatrix suddenly swooped her up and held a knife to her throat.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" everyone looked to see the horrifying sight. "Drop your wands or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is! Draco pick them up!" everything went slowly until the large chandelier above them dropped and crashed to the floor. Narcissa screeched making everyone freeze as she spotted a familiar elf standing in the doorway.

"DOBBY! You dropped the chandelier?"

"Dobby come to help Harry Potter and friends!"

"You little sneak, you dare betray your masters?"

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf thanks to Harry Potter, and Dobby come to help at request of young mistress!" there were gasps everywhere.

"What do you mean 'at the request of young mistress'?" Bellatrix asked and suddenly all death eaters except Draco were suddenly bound and held to the wall with magic binds. Katherine took true form and was suddenly embraced around her mid-waist tightly.

"Oof, Dobby…"

"Young mistress! Dobby has missed young mistress so much since she was thirteen! Dobby was pleased to hear from young mistress after so long!"

"Yes I've missed you too Dobby, I'm glad you got my message in time too. Now take them out of here, you know where to go."

"Yes young mistress!"

"Dobby please just call me Katherine now alright? The cat's out of the bag now that Cecilia Maloney has vanished off the face of the earth." Hermione was being supported by Ron and Harry both. The others had already been taken back to Shell Cottage in time for Dobby to arrive.

"Lady Katherine, Dobby will obey lady and Harry Potter both! Dobby will take Harry Potter away now!"

"No wait! What about you Katherine?" Harry asked looking at the restrained death eaters.

"Oh don't worry Harry; I'm just going to spend a little quality time with my family. Now be on your way, they'll be waiting for you when you arrive. Go!" they obeyed and were suddenly apparated from the room. Katherine magically changed from the old ball dress into an outfit of a long-sleeved black shirt and pants with boots; her blonde hair hung loose and shined in the firelight as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Sister could you please not smoke in here? That stuff smells terrible…"

"Now Draco you can't deny a woman her privileges, especially one with advanced magic on her." She blew a puff of smoke into Bellatrix's and Greyback's shocked faces and giggled at their watering eyes and slight coughing.

"I understand that but why did you have to bind them? You could've just erased their memories and left?"

"Well where's the fun in that? I mean I have been waiting nearly eighteen years for a moment like this, so I should have some fun before the big battle soon at Hogwarts." She finished her cigarette and flicked the butt into the fireplace. "Now sit down, I need a private word with Greyback over there, and I'll tell you all the story of how I defeated his pack twelve years ago." Draco took a seat and Katherine magically moved the large armchair under her over to in front of the frozen death eaters.

"Ready everyone?"

"You little bitch! I don't know what you want but I demand you release us!" she took the bind off their mouths so they could speak.

"What good would that do, after all Greyback has pondered how his mighty pack of beasts was killed by a little girl at the age of eleven? Oh I just tremble at the memories…" she lit another cigarette and began the story.

_Twelve years flashback:_

_Katherine and Dora had been out playing on a cloudy day in the deep woods two miles from their home at eight o'clock at night. Andromeda told them not to go too far because of the upcoming storm, but Katherine had used her magic on a bird that flew past the view of their yard and made them run straight into the forest._

"_Kathy we need to head back we've already gone too far!"_

"_Not until I find that bird Dora."_

"_But it's about to storm, mom's gonna freak!"_

"_Then head back already, I'm going to find my bird before I go home ok?" before Dora could stop her Katherine ran off after the tweeting bird into the dark forest with her cousin calling after her._

"_Bird come back! I gotta take you home come back!" she kept chasing it and chasing it until a giant tree root made her trip and fall down a large hill and into a thick brush of berry bushes and weeds. The bird had long flown off when she came through, but as she tried to sit up she heard growling nearby and the tearing of flesh or meat. As she peered through the bushes she saw some large animals chomping and chewing on a bunch of dead bears and goats._

"_We've been hunting animals for weeks Fenrir! When do we get to have some real food?" one of the beasts spoke up growling._

'_Fenrir? Fenrir Greyback?' Katherine suddenly realized she had come across Greyback's pack of wolves, the ministry had been hunting down werewolves for months on account of the many attacks on wizards and witches._

"_Patience Grayson, we need not worry much longer. There are some humans around here right for the picking, including dear Andromeda Black."_

"_The woman who married that mudblood Ted Tonks? Bellatrix's sister?"_

"_That's the one; Bellatrix's wanted to get back at her for deserting the family anyway. It'll be a big favor if we handle it…"_

"_And those kids of hers?"_

"_Eh you can do what you want with them, I just want that husband of hers." Katherine's nerves went tense as she tried to slowly back out of the bushes until something snapped under her foot and caught the pack's ears. "What was that?"_

"_Probably just a squirrel, there's a lot around here."_

"_I smell human though, it's a kid." Katherine stayed still until she saw the wolves move her way, then she frantically scrambled away from her spot and ran off until something grabbed her shirt and hoisted her in the air._

"_I knew I smelled a kid, and whaddya know it's one of the Tonks kids."_

"_Lemme go! Filthy vermin!" Katherine kept struggling until the leader of the pack, Fenrir Greyback came forth and stood directly in front of her._

"_Filthy eh? This coming from a girl adopted by a mudblood and a traitor with a half-blood child; oh how delightful…" he licked his lips and gently stroked Katherine's hair. Something started rising in Katherine, and as she continued to struggle her hand went directly in front of Greyback's face and some light appeared before them._

"_I said let me go!" she screamed and the light blew up in Greyback's face and chest before the wolf holding her let go and she ran. _

"_After her! Don't let her get away!" she kept running and running back towards her family's home before she tripped and fell into a ditch skinning her knees and elbows. As she tried to get up the wolves surrounded the hole snarling at her with hungry looks in their eyes, including Greyback with his face and chest bleeding heavily from her attack earlier; she got scared, these wolves were monsters and she didn't know what to do against them._

"_Let's eat brothers, make it nice and slow as we devour her limbs."_

"_I got the arms." One shouted._

"_Dibs on the liver and stomach!"_

"_I'll take the head and the lungs." They started slowly approaching her, and Katherine felt the same feeling come back but stronger this time. As Greyback's blood dripped onto her he raised his clawed left hand above his head, ready to strike when she screamed again, and this time her whole body lit up brightly._

"_MOMMY!" the blast encased them all, and the only survivor from it was Fenrir Greyback, barely conscious but still alive. Katherine's body felt weak, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was her Uncle Ted coming to get her out of the ditch with some ministry aurors._

_End flashback:_

No one said a word after Katherine finished her story. Draco looked completely stunned but everyone else was just shocked and freaked out. Katherine had finished her second cigarette after the story ended, and as she flicked the butt into the fire she looked and glared at Greyback.

"Did you enjoy that?" Greyback snarled at her and tried to break from his bindings but couldn't. "Don't try to break loose Fenrir, those binds are strong enough to cut off circulation if you pull too hard."

"You murdered my brothers! I'll kill you for it! I'll kill you!" Katherine got up from her seat and clutched Greyback's neck tightly cutting off his air supply.

"You tried to kill me before but failed badly didn't you? What makes you think you can kill me now, a powerful enchantress who could very well incinerate this entire mansion with a snap of my fingers, when you couldn't kill me as a child, who didn't know how to control her powers twelve years ago?" Greyback started gasping for air and Katherine squeezed a little harder before releasing him. He fell unconscious in his bindings and Katherine took her attention on Lucius and Narcissa.

"You wretched girl…what do you want with us? Go back to wherever you came from and leave us be!" Katherine smiled gently and placed her hand on Lucius's shoulder moving towards his chest just over his heart.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this Lucius, ever since I was small I always wanted you to feel the same pain I felt when you beat me with your cane. I had hoped you would grow to love me as you did Draco, but I can see now that will never happen. I'm your daughter, yet you disowned me from the minute I was born. You never let me go outside so I had to sneak out and play when you and Narcissa weren't home, go into the library to read at the young age of three, I could even speak multiple languages when you couldn't. Why Lucius? Why shun your own flesh and blood?"

"You are not my daughter! My daughter is dead! You're an imposter here to only torment me and my wife and son!" Katherine gripped the clothing on Lucius's chest and her nails sunk through the material clawing the skin beneath.

"Oh really Lucius? Would an imposter like me have scars like THIS?" she pulled up her shirt showing the long scar across her back. "Or this?" she pulled up her right pant leg showing more scratches and scars. "Or even this?" she pulled up her left sleeve showing a deep cut scar on her arm that came from the time Lucius and Druella ganged up on Katherine in the library. "Would an imposter have all these scars from when your cane struck me? You and Bellatrix always tormented me, Druella hated me, Cygnus disgraced me, and Narcissa always put me down but Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy was the only one in the family who really loved me! That's how I got this sword! He gave it to me the night he died!" she held up the knife in front of Lucius and Narcissa's faces as its shiny hilt glimmered in the light.

_Flashback:_

"_Katherine, I can't believe you're still alive." Abraxas had not let go of Katherine since she revealed herself to him._

"_I know grandpa; I just wanted to come see you. I heard about…your condition…"_

"_Yes, I'm very ill. But even an old man like me takes a while to go down like this." He laughed and Katherine chuckled. "Katherine, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry…" _

"_It's not your fault grandpa, you loved me as much as you could but Lucius and Narcissa didn't love me like you did." Abraxas' eyes filled with tears at those words._

"_Katherine, there's something you should know."_

"_What is it grandpa? Is it about Draco?"_

"_No, it's about the night you were born. You have to understand Katherine that your parents were overjoyed that night, I'd never seen my son and his wife so happy about a child like you, oh they were so pleased." Katherine looked a bit confused but more in denial._

"_That's nice, but they still disowned me."_

"_No Katherine, they loved you and to them and us all you were a great, beautiful treasure. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_It was Druella who was disappointed, the only one. She had been hoping for a proper heir to the Malfoy and Black families, she wanted a grandson not a granddaughter. The night you were born, all of us but Druella were out in the living room while you slept and as Druella saw you, she cursed you." Katherine's eyes widened._

"_She what?"_

"_She cursed you Katherine, while you were alone with her she struck your cradle with a powerful curse, powerful enough that every time Narcissa and Lucius tried to hold you you'd scream and cry out. All you felt was pain when they held you, but when I held you nothing happened. Druella swore that if Narcissa didn't provide a proper heir to the families before you turned six you would be killed by the curse."_

"_I was five when Draco was born."_

"_I know, but somehow the curse was still in effect when Draco came along, Druella said it would last a bit longer than she'd hoped, but she didn't care enough to lift the curse. Your aunt Bellatrix almost killed her for that, but if anything happened to Druella she would've killed you."_

"_Then why did she stick around?"_

"_We had no choice, Druella had to stay in the family or else we would've lost you. Narcissa and Lucius tried so hard to have another heir but after a while they nearly gave up and were afraid of losing you."_

"_Why would the curse take so long to take affect?"_

"_Druella hadn't perfected it, she wanted you to suffer but she couldn't get the spell to work properly. So she settled for five years of you in so much pain and suffering she acted like Christmas had come early to a four-year-old."_

"_That bitch, I'm glad she's dead."_

"_Watch your tongue."_

"_Forgive me grandfather, but I find that story hard to believe. If it's true then Lucius and Narcissa will have to tell me themselves."_

"_Believe or not it if you will Katherine, but I promise you that when you left, Narcissa and Lucius suffered so much grief thinking you'd been killed."_

"_Good, let them suffer. I want them to hurt and feel pain like I did all those years ago." Abraxas shook his head but nonetheless held Katherine to him as his right arm pulled out a large silver case from inside his nightstand._

"_When you were born Katherine, I had this brought down from the family treasures. I had it engraved to you because I had wanted to teach you to hunt when you were older." He unlocked the case with a special key and inside laid a silver dagger under a velvet blanket with Katherine's initials on the handle. Katherine's eyes twinkled at the sparkling silver, and as she gripped it in her hand it suddenly turned into a large sword almost her size._

"_Grandpa….it's beautiful."_

"_It's a magic sword Katherine, it will only change for you because only you have the power to control and use it. You'll know more about your powers when you're older…I'm sure Dumbledore will teach…you." Abraxas started coughing hoarsely; Katherine slipped the dagger into the case and as Abraxas fell to his pillow she tried to help him._

"_Grandpa! Are you alright?" Abraxas began to feel weak, and as he could feel the life draining from him he grasped Katherine's hand and stroked it._

"_I feel my time is coming…Katherine….I'm glad I got….to see you one…more time.."_

"_Grandpa…" Katherine started crying._

"_Take care of yourself….protect your brother…and be….happy…I love you Katherine Elizabeth…Malfoy…" with that Abraxas' grip went limp and his eyes closed. Katherine started crying and held the silver case to her heart as she kissed Abraxas' cheek and hugged him once more before leaving the room._

"_I love you too Grandpa! Goodbye…" she raced through the forest and met up with Dobby who apparated her back home and she flung herself on the bed before sobbing completely into her pillow._

_End flashback:_

Katherine cried as she explained all that happened the night Abraxas died. Her grip on the sword had tightened and she hadn't let go of Lucius since.

"Now you see…I knew the truth from the beginning. I wanted you to suffer…like I suffered and I wanted to make sure you would pay for what you did to me. I sent you to Azkaban, I attacked you in the department of mysteries, and I attacked you that day in the park, you and Snape both!"

"Sister please! Calm down don't hurt them much longer!"Draco was begging Katherine to let go but she wouldn't listen as her magic crackled the room.

"Stay back Draco, and from now on call me by my real name…Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy!" as she shouted her name she cut Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix on their legs, arms, and shoulders. They cried out begging her to stop but it only angered her more. Draco went up and held her arms to stop her but she continued to struggle.

"Katherine please stop! You'll kill them if you keep this up! Think of grandfather, what would he do if he saw you like this?" that struck a nerve. Katherine began to relax but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She fell to her knees and held the dagger, now a sword to her chest. She looked up at the others with bloodshot eyes and snarled again, as she stood up she held her hand with her engagement ring on up to where they could see it.

"As you can see I'm engaged, once this war is over I will soon become Mrs. Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy Weasley! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" when those words came from her mouth there were shouts and yells coming from all but Draco, who just smiled and clapped for Katherine.

"Thank you little brother, come dolly!" Katherine's doll floated down from above her and she clutched the doll in front of her family. "Looks like we'll be here a bit longer, see you later little brother!" Katherine's body disappeared and the binds holding her family and Greyback vanished making them fall to the floor.

"See you later big sister."

_**Like it? Love it? Is it better than the last one, hope so cuz I'm figuring out what to do for the next one in a while. Should I bring Charlie back in? Let Lucius get what's coming to him? Should Narcissa speak up for her daughter? And should Draco have a chat with his soon-to-be brother-in-law? Gimme some ideas and I'll post them up!**_

_**Leave a good review and farewell until next time!**_


	15. Narcissa's Story

_**Sorry about the long wait everyone, but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it. You said you wanted me to bring Charlie back, well here he comes and he's got a few surprises for the Malfoys as well. And Katherine's up to some old tricks again, this time she's targeting Bellatrix and Snape. Lucius and Narcissa she'll save for later, probably in the next chapter where I think I'll stop and then put up the wedding and epilogue; maybe more I don't know.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

All was quiet and still at Malfoy Manor, other than the Dark Lord punishing Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Greyback and a few others for disturbing his rest after Katherine's little masquerade at the ball. At the moment all of the residents in the manor were contempt and quiet acting as if nothing was wrong, except at night where all was spoken from the heart, including Bellatrix's own shriveled up black hole of a heart. At the moment Draco was the only sane one around, him and Snape at least.

"Professor, why is this happening?" at the moment young Draco was speaking with Snape in Lucius's private study since the Potions Master got a short break from ruling Hogwarts.

"Why is what happening Draco?"

"Why are Mother and Father so against the fact that Katherine's alive? She's their daughter for Salazar's sake!"

"Draco how can you be so blind? Whoever that woman is she's not your sister…she's dead and you know it."

"Not you too! Why does everyone keep saying Kathy's dead when she's hiding in the attic in fact how come no one ever goes up there?" Draco saw Snape hesitate.

"I cannot explain it, but if you can convince your parents to tell you then maybe you'll understand."

"You've always said that! I don't know what everyone's problem is but I'm going to be with my sister, if you can't acknowledge she's alive then I'll just sit back and watch her make your lives a miserable Hell!" Draco stormed off into the corridor going for the stairs when he heard Bellatrix talking to his mother.

"She is alive Bella, you know as well as I do…"

"Yes Cissy I know it's Katherine, you've told me this a hundred times. I still can't believe I didn't see it earlier!"

"Bella you know what she is! She almost killed us."

"I know that! She almost killed us and it's possible she won't stop next time! She'd be a great addition to the army."

"No Bella! She's an enchantress and enchantresses don't take orders from any master…you saw what happened at the ball, you heard her words!"

"Cissy we can persuade her, I've persuaded hundreds of wizards to join the Death Eaters over the years and I'm sure I can convince my own niece."

"You're wrong Aunt Bellatrix!" Draco shouted and walked along the corridor until he was pulled but his collar into the wall.

"What did you say Draco?" she glared at him and Narcissa tried to get her off.

"Katherine's no fool she'd never join the Dark Lord."

"You know better than to talk about the Dark Lord behind his back Draco!"

"I'm not, I'm just clarifying that my own sister can do much more than you give her credit for."

"Which is why you and I should convince her to join the Dark Lord."

"No, I won't help you there. Why don't you ask her yourself unless you're afraid of her? After all she will be a Weasley soon."

"Don't say that Draco, she's probably just messing with our heads to make us feel terrified."

"Oh am I?" all three wizards looked down the corridor to see a flying dragon patronus heading their way. "You really want me to join Lestrange? Sorry to disappoint you but I have no intention of joining your crew."

"Come on dear, at least think about it."

"I said no Bellatrix, end of discussion." The patronus faded and Bellatrix screeched in anger.

"Screaming won't help. If you want to talk I'm in the attic…" Katherine's voice echoed through the house and Draco walked off to find his sister. He walked straight up the stairs and where the hall was glowing meant Katherine was around, if it wasn't glowing she was away. "Come on in Draco." She called him in and he quickly made his way through shutting the door behind him.

"Bellatrix is getting furious."

"I'm not surprised, she's quite a psycho isn't she? I'm enjoying this better than I thought."

"She's still mad at you for that beating and cutting you gave her and the others. You went too far…"

"I know, I guess the memories got to me and I lost control for a minute. In the meantime I'll contact a few friends and let them know that the time is near for me to pull my next move. How long is Snape staying?"

"A few days I think why?" Katherine smiled and took out a cigarette.

"Gather the rest of the family in the main room, the one with the large table and let my magic do the rest. I think it's time I got some answers from them wouldn't you say so?"

"Why the rush?"

"Time's running short Draco, the end of the war is close and I want to get a few answers before my wedding day. You're invited by the way…"

"Thanks sis, how close is the end?"

"A few weeks or less I think. Now please go…the Dark Lord's mad enough as it is and he won't like it if I keep hanging around here."

"One more question though…why hasn't the Dark Lord tried to get you?"

"Cuz he knows he can't touch me, enchantresses like myself are able to withstand any attack from any spell fired by any witch or wizard. Despite all that's happened he knows he can't hurt me…"

"But…"

"No buts, now get going." Draco nodded and kissed Katherine's cheek before leaving. 'Silly boy…smart too…oh I love him.' She smoked again looking out the window into the night.

_An hour later:_

Draco had Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Snape, and himself all gathered in the main room and seated impatiently waiting for what was to come.

"Why are we here Draco?"

"Because father Katherine wants to talk." Lucius's face turned red with anger and he stood up from his seat abruptly.

"That's why we're here? So that witch can torment us some more?"

"Lucius calm down remember your blood pressure!" Narcissa tried to calm him but only got a bit done. As soon as Lucius tried to leave he was pulled down by his seat and magically bound like everyone else.

"What the hell's going on here?" Snape struggled from his seat and stopped when he suddenly heard a soft song throughout the manor.

_L'arcobaleno è la mia scia  
che navigo in cerca di quella montagna  
Le luci all'alba, melodia  
mi portano indietro  
ad un tempo passato.  
Colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno  
che gioca nel cielo  
il vento mi sospinge via  
raggiungo le onde dei 7 mari_

Gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente  
la rotta è sicura in quell'isola cela un tesoro

All'alba io vedrò le 7 terre che  
il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero  
Oh dolce melodia  
sprigioni vita e mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore  
Per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima,  
così che neanche il tempo ci può separare  
Oh dolce melodia  
sprigioni vita e mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore.

All eyes went to the door where Katherine was still singing and walking towards them. Her voice sounded more calm and melodic than before without the anger and the fury. Her little black ensemble was now a teal colored short dress with sleeves and leggings along with the locket she'd left the night she ran away. Her long blonde hair had been pulled up in a ponytail and her makeup matched her dress, including the lipstick.

"Hello Katherine…" Draco greeted her and she smiled.

"Hello Draco, my it's been a long time since all of us had a meeting like this."

"Well in the last meeting you weren't here and we weren't restrained to the seats." Katherine laughed at Draco's joke and kissed his cheek. She took a seat at the head of the table across from Lucius and placed her face on her hands and smirked.

"So tell me everyone, how has life been since I ran away?" Draco smiled and watched his family's disdain at the question.

"You little she-devil!"

"That's not an answer Lucius; Narcissa would you care to tell us?" Narcissa wouldn't look Katherine in the eyes but she was pondering what to say.

"Katherine, why did you have to leave?"

"You know why Narcissa. Surely you'd understand why you couldn't find me."

"You disguised yourself with blood traitors!"

"Shut up Lucius! Now then tell me exactly what happened the night I ran away and no tricks because I can't be deceived so easily."

_Flashback:_

_Lucius and Narcissa were in the living room with Draco sleeping in his cradle near the velvet sofa. Bellatrix and the others had gone out for baby supplies but Narcissa and Lucius stayed behind._

"_It's finally done Lucius, the curse is gone." Narcissa was overjoyed at the fact that her daughter was finally free from her grandmother's horrible curse._

"_I can't do it Cissa. My daughter resents me so much for all the pain I've caused her…I can't face her." Narcissa could see Lucius shaking horribly and took him into her arms. She stroked his blonde hair and held him closely to her heart._

"_Lucius when we tell her the truth I'm sure she'll understand. We deserve everything she might throw at us…" Lucius relaxed in her arms and straightened his composure._

"_Get Draco, I think it's time Katherine got to know her brother and us the way a family should." Narcissa smiled and carefully took two-week old baby Draco from his cradle and the three made their way up to the attic and Draco opened his eyes cooing. Lucius knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again, still no answer._

"_Kathy…Kathy sweetie are you awake?" Narcissa called but there was still no answer. Lucius pulled out his wand and slowly opened the door but Katherine was nowhere in sight. The window was open, the bed was neatly made, but there was no sign of Katherine. On the bed was a folded piece of paper with the silver locket that belonged to their daughter; Lucius picked up the note and opened it. Soon after he dropped the note and the locket then ran to the open window searching the area._

"_KATHERINE! KATHERINE!" he shouted so loud they felt the room shake. Draco started crying loudly but it was the cry as if he wanted someone but that someone wasn't there._

"_Lucius what…?" _

"_She's gone Cissy, she's gone.." Lucius dropped to his knees by the window and held his face in his hand._

"_What do you mean gone?" she ran to him and he pointed at the discarded note._

"_She ran away…she left us..Cissy she said in the note we'll never see her again." Narcissa picked up the paper and read it and soon tears came into her eyes. Draco kept crying and Narcissa held onto him and Lucius; realizing they had waited too long and it was too late to gain their daughter's love and affection._

"_Not my baby, please not my baby…" Narcissa was mumbling too low for Lucius to hear, but he too was thinking the same thing._

_End flashback:_

When Narcissa finished her story Katherine's look went from gleeful to stern. Bellatrix wouldn't even look at anyone but the tabletop and everyone but Draco was completely stunned from the story.

"An interesting story Narcissa, compared to what Grandpa told me it's rather convincing. You loved me all along but you couldn't love me because of the curse right?"

"Please understand Kathy, we loved you ever since you were born but your grandmother was so relentless she cursed you and for five years we wanted so hard to love you but all that came out was anger…please Katherine…"

"Please what? Believe you?"

"Yes, please believe us. Tell her Lucius, you know it's Katherine…"

"She's not Katherine Narcissa! She's a Weasley and you know that the Katherine we knew is gone! Our daughter would never, even if she hated us, she would never marry into something so despicable!"

"Really Mr. Malfoy? Is that what you think of my fiancée?" all heads turned to the door and inside stepped a tall man with long red hair tied back wearing a black suit. Katherine turned and smiled running to the man's arms where he caught and spun her.

"Charlie! Where've you been I've been looking all over for you?"

"Sorry darling, I got caught up with the family. I see you've got things tied up here…" Katherine giggled and looked at Draco.

"Looks like I'll be leaving sooner than I thought Draco, do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks sis, I think I'll stick around here for a bit. By the way when's the wedding?" Katherine thought for a minute and looked at Charlie.

"We'll let you know when the time comes little man. In the meantime take care of your parents because when Kathy here gets fired up there's no stopping her." Charlie kissed Katherine's cheek and Bellatrix shrieked.

"Take your hands off my niece Weasley!" she struggled in her binds but no luck. Charlie raised an eyebrow and smirked a wicked smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry does it bother you Bellatrix?"

"Yes it bothers me you worm!"

"Then this will drive you crazy!" Charlie spun Katherine again and kissed her lips. Bellatrix screeched a horrible screech and Lucius nearly fainted. Snape had kept quiet but until he saw his goddaughter being kissed by a blood traitor he went completely bonkers.

"Katherine how could you? You'd do this to your family!" before Katherine could reply Draco took out his wand and hexed everyone but Narcissa.

"Shut up Professor, at least she's doing something with her life! Katherine I'll see you around and Charlie…"

"Yes Draco?"

"Take good care of my sister, or I'll hex you like I did them. And I'll be waiting to hear the story of how you two got together."

"We'll get together sometime and tell you all about it." Charlie growled in Katherine's ear and she purred like a cat.

"Save that for later you two. I'll see you around…"

"Bye little brother." That being said Katherine and Charlie apparated from the manor and the bonds holding the family vanished letting Lucius charge at Draco, but he was repelled by a strong force field surrounding the boy. Bellatrix screamed and Narcissa almost fainted as all eyes were on the Dragon pendant dangling from Draco's neck that hadn't been there before.

"That's our grandfather's necklace! How did you get it?" they asked trying to come near but were also repelled by the field.

"I'm not sure, why don't we ask the dragon itself?" everyone looked as the dragon let out a loud roar and a giggling noise came afterwards. Lucius's face turned really red and Bellatrix and Snape all gritted their teeth and growled.

"KATHERINE!" a song was heard throughout the manor again and Draco smiled at the pendant.

_**It's not much but I ran short on ideas. Next one should explain a little more about Charlie and Katherine, and maybe a lead in to the battle at Hogwarts. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but if you have any ideas on this thing then please give me some for the battle and what I should do for Lucius and Katherine's little relationship.**_


	16. The Threat

_**Thanks for being patient everyone, just been busy with the holidays and other stories just booming with ideas. This chapter brings things down a bit for Katherine, cuz as of a few days after she left the manor her magic isn't what it used to be, at least not for the most part.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two weeks later:_

Ever since Katherine and Charlie left Malfoy Manor, Katherine had been feeling rather ill and had been in bed more than half the time. Charlie had been taking care of her but for some reason the illness just kept getting a bit worse; he sent for Remus and Tonks, knowing they might have an idea what was wrong.

"Here darling…" he brought some hot tea to her bed and she took the cup with shaky hands.

"Thanks." He sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her arms.

"What could be causing this? You've never been this sick before?" just then emerald fire appeared in the fireplace and in came Tonks and Remus with their baby boy Teddy.

"Hey Dora…Remus…" Kathy moaned lowly. Tonks handed Teddy to Remus and went straight over.

"Kathy how do you feel; oh dear Godric you're burning up!" Katherine's face was flushed red and her forehead was really hot. "Remus could this be…?"

"I hope not, check the book." Remus gently placed little Teddy in a cradle he summoned with his wand and Tonks brought out a book that explained everything about enchantresses. He flipped through some pages and looked a few over before showing the page to Tonks.

"That's…!"

"My ancestor…" Katherine moaned again trying to sit up but Charlie wouldn't let her. "What's the passage say?"

"It mainly talks about her powers, but also the reason she almost died at a young age. She had a magical breakdown…"

"A what?"

"Magical breakdown, it's when an enchantress uses so much of their magic that their body begins to weaken; if the magic is used again before it has any time to fully heal then the consequences could be fatal. They could be sick forever, lose a sense like hearing, talking, or sight, or worse dead." Moesha the cat meowed and took a spot on Katherine's stomach.

"How long has she been sick Charlie?"

"Not too long Tonks, she was fine for a while after we came back from Malfoy Manor. Then just two days ago she was running a fever but today she nearly fainted of nausea."

"How much magic did you use Kathy?"

"Not much…since we got home."

"And the manor?"

"A fair amount, just to play with Bellatrix and the others." Dora and Remus groaned at that answer.

"Katherine Elizabeth Malfoy you know you're not supposed to play around with your magic like that! Are you asking for a death wish?"

"NO!" the room shook a little. "I got carried away ok? I just wanted some revenge on those fools…" Katherine started coughing and Charlie rubbed her arms for comfort.

"I understand your ambitions but you have to be careful. The last time this happened was the night you killed Greyback's pack, you were bedridden for a month."

"That…was the first…time t-that happened…I got over it."

"Yeah you did but if you had done any more you would've died. Kathy you can't be so reckless…"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure they felt the same way I did. Draco…he knows…" Tonks and Remus exchanged looks and Remus set down the book to tend to Teddy. "It's ok…we're safe with him. As is he…"

"That's one good thing, now you seem to be improving a bit but you have to be sure you don't use any magic until you're fully healed. Your fever's going down…" Katherine sat up slowly and let Moesha get settled in her lap.

"I'm just glad things are good between me and my brother. My spell keeps him alive and protected from dangerous spells. Lucius found that out the hard way…" she giggled and stroked Mo's fur.

"You hit him hard didn't you?" Kathy nodded and Dora smiled. Remus continued flipping through the pages whilst the two women continued to talk until Kathy got a closer look at Teddy.

"He's gotten big since we last saw him, in the picture I mean. His hair though, it's red not blue."

"Yes we figure that's his way of improving his looks, kind of like me."

"Yours are affected by emotions, and by the looks of things I think Teddy needs a change." Kathy pointed to the oddly moving baby and Remus pulled out a diaper bag while Dora cleaned him up.

"I'll feed him Remus, you take a break." She pulled down the top of her dress and pulled a blanket over her and Teddy while he fed. Remus kept flipping through pages until he stopped close to the last page.

"That's odd…the last few pages are scorched out."

"What do you mean scorched out?" Katherine coughed and Charlie handed her the hot tea. She gulped it down slowly and looked at Remus again.

"It seems that the last part of the book is burned, not very badly but it's hard to tell what the last few passages say."

"Is there a way to repair it?" Dora asked nearly finished with Teddy.

"There might be, but it could take a while. You rest easy Katherine, but don't use any magic. Charlie make sure she doesn't."

"I already have, thanks you two." They bid them goodbye and left through the fireplace. Charlie handed Katherine a wand case and she took out a long black wand that looked nearly brand new. She stroked the smooth surface and carefully picked it up.

"It's been a while since I've used this. Not many, but a few memories are held in this wand."

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine looked admirably at her old wand then to Charlie.

"Yes darling, Dora told me not to use my own personal magic; she didn't say anything about using a wand that doesn't necessarily require my magic. Besides I left the mirror at the manor, it would've been easier to keep an eye on Draco, but I have to enchant another mirror." She pointed to the dresser mirror, a large decorated mirror that belonged to Andromeda; taking close aim, she pointed the wand at the mirror, moved it a bit, and soon a light blue swirl appeared and then she could see Draco resting in bed.

"He looks…ill." Charlie always pointed out the obvious. Katherine looked closely and saw that Draco looked in the same shape she was in.

"He might've caught something, he did look a bit grim when I last saw him. I don't sense anyone near the room…"

"They might be letting him sleep, or Narcissa could be making some potions for him. She's not Snape but she's great with a few ingredients."

"That reminds me, I should check on Snape just to see how he's doing." She moved her wand again and then Snape appeared but he was talking to someone.

"_Headmaster, you have no idea how powerful she's become! She almost killed the Malfoys and me and Bellatrix!"_

"Headmaster? He's the headmaster how is he…?" Katherine's question was answered when she spotted Dumbledore's portrait on the wall.

"_Severus I know how strong she is, I was her teacher."_

"_You knew she was that powerful? Why didn't you tell Lucius and Narcissa?"_

"_She didn't want me to, and frankly they didn't deserve to know. Understand this Severus, her power is limited. If she overdoes it then her body will weaken and her magic will decrease."_

"_In other words if she uses too much magic then she could die or become fatally ill."_

"_Exactly, but if she lets her magic heal completely then she's fine. Severus I'm surprised you're this terrified of her." Dumbledore laughed and Snape snarled._

"_Well how would you feel if you had just met your goddaughter, hidden for years as an adopted witch by the Tonks family, and all of a sudden she returns threatening to cut you to shreds with a magic dagger?"_

Katherine laughed at that.

"_Severus she's a strong woman, I know the pain she's feeling but as I hate to admit it even the Malfoys didn't deserve that kind of punishment."_

"_She has Draco under some spell I know it!"_

"_Katherine wouldn't do that to her own brother Severus. It's obvious they've gotten close since she's returned…that scene at the ball must've done some damage."_

"_Indeed, she disguised herself as a Chinese princess and then blasts Rodolphus into a wall. Not to mention the courage she has…"_

"_She must've inherited that from her mother, Narcissa may not seem very strong but she did have enough courage to come ask you for help despite all that happened to Lucius and Draco." Snape was speechless for a minute._

"_Katherine is one hell of a woman."_

"_No arguments on that Severus, just make sure next time she comes around you don't sass her otherwise you could end up like Fenrir Greyback." Dumbledore laughed and Katherine giggled before taking the spell off the mirror._

"So Snape did know I was alive. He was just undercover for Albus the whole time…"

"It makes sense, but why did he kill him?" Katherine thought for a minute then her eyes widened.

"Knowing Dumbledore they must've planned it…at least that's all I can think of, but something's off. Why would Snape go through all that trouble with the Dark Lord, being both his and Dumbledore's spy, yet he still takes advice from the headmaster he murdered?" neither said a word until Charlie had a thought.

"Now that I think about it, I remember Remus talking to Dora about Snape when he was in school. He said something about him having a friendship with Lily Evans."

"Lily who?" Katherine wasn't familiar with many names of people she heard little of.

"Lily Evans, aka Lily Potter Kathy. Harry's mom…apparently they had a good relationship and then they split cuz Snape called Lily a mudblood. After that they went their separate ways."

"I'm guessing Snape was so distraught about the whole thing he had to go and join the death eaters and then had a change of heart sometime afterwards?"

"Pretty much, I remember Albus saying something about Snape being in love with Lily. Maybe that's the reason he's risking everything."

"He's so caught up in the past he's blind to everything else around him. Ok maybe not everything but it's like he's chasing a ghost!"

"Not quite kitty, he's just trying to make up for telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy and getting the Potters killed and Harry orphaned." Katherine calmed down a bit after hearing her nickname. Charlie was the only one who called her that.

"Really Charlie I don't know if he's very brave or very stupid."

"Probably both, you gonna see him again once you're better."

"Maybe, just to get more answers, I'm gonna take a nap now."

"Ok kitty, sleep well." He kissed her cheek and left her alone and Moesha curled up next to her.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Katherine stood in a nice green meadow with yellow and white daisies, wearing a long white wedding dress and veil, in front of an altar with a minister waiting for her groom to arrive. She turned and saw a man in a black tuxedo walking from the shadows, but she saw it wasn't Charlie; it was…it was…oh god her eyes widened and she nearly screamed._

"_Hello Katherine." The hissing voice made Katherine shiver and she shook as the Dark Lord himself came up to stand with her at the altar. She looked around and saw that the audience was none other than the death eaters and their families, and the minister was Yaxley?_

"_What's going on? Where's Charlie?" she tried to move away but her body wouldn't obey her thoughts._

"_That worm is dead remember darling? You killed him to be with me." Katherine's eyes widened but she started getting furious._

"_What've you done with him? Where's Draco?" Voldemort laughed and Katherine saw Bellatrix walking up the aisle with Draco in chains, his flesh all battered and bruised and it looked like his left leg was broken._

"_F-Forgive me…Katherine…"_

"_What've you done to him?" she screeched and tried to get to him but still couldn't move._

"_He tried to save you dear." Bellatrix laughed. "So did mummy and daddy but they got themselves killed…you'll make our family's reputation sparkle and shine like the sun itself." All of the death eaters laughed and Katherine felt hot tears flow down her cheeks._

"_No…no…I didn't want this, I don't want this!"_

"_It's already done Katherine, you are mine, now and forever more. Now let's get married shall we?"_

"_NEVER!" Katherine tried to blast him but her magic failed. Everyone laughed again and Voldemort turned Katherine around holding one arm behind her back._

"_You will never escape me Katherine. You are mine and mine alone, no one will ever take you from me…not even poor Draco." He made a move and Bellatrix pointed her wand at Draco; a flash of green light appeared and Katherine watched in horror as her baby brother's body dropped to the ground, dead._

"_NO! DRACO! DRACO!"_

_End Dream Sequence:_

Katherine woke up panting heavily and held her hand over her chest feeling her heartbeat rapidly. She heard footsteps coming her way and Charlie came in the room also panting.

"We have to go Kathy!"

"Why what's wrong?" Charlie grabbed a bag and started packing their clothes and personal items.

"Remus just fire-called me, the death eaters are out hunting us both and they're almost here! Tonks and her family have gone into hiding, we'll meet up with them shortly! Hurry get out of bed!" Katherine couldn't move very well but her body was near completing its healing so she could move a bit faster.

"How did this happen? I covered our tracks!"

"I don't know but we need to go we only have ten minutes before they get here! C'mon I got you…" he helped her up and they made their way to the fireplace but the floo wouldn't work. "Dammit! We have to apparat—" just before he could finish a stream of black smoke busted through the window and more came through the front and back doors.

"Charlie go! I can hold them off for now…"

"No Kitty I'm not leaving you!" they kept destroying the home but Katherine used her wand to mend the floo for only one of them to leave.

"I'm the one they want now go!"

"No I won't…" Katherine set the spell and pushed Charlie and Moesha through the floo as the death eaters surrounded her; and who, none other than her own Aunt Bellatrix came up to see her smiling with her ugly teeth showing.

"Hello Katherine dear, how are you." She was using that same sickly sweet tone Umbridge would use and made Kathy's stomach churn.

"I was doing fine until you showed up Bellatrix."

"Oh don't be like that sweetheart, we just came to pick you up."

"You destroyed my home."

"You'll soon be in a better home, now let's not cause any trouble. The Dark Lord is waiting to meet you." Katherine snarled at Bellatrix but still let her apparate them all back to Malfoy manor, where Voldemort was waiting with the Malfoys.

"We've brought her here safe and sound like you asked my lord."

"Then tell me Bellatrix, why is she looking feverish?"

"She must've caught something my lord, there is a bug going around. Draco has it too…"

"Prepare a room for her then. Have a meal ready for her later…"

"Yes milord, right away." Macnair and Dolohov left the room with the others and all who stood were Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Katherine and Voldemort.

"I'm glad you decided to come dear Katherine, forgive me if my minions surprised you."

"Like I had a choice, they destroyed my home."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry my dear."

"Cut the bullshit Voldemort, why did you have me brought here? To ask me to join your group of killers? Have me give you information on the last living members of the Order? Or kill me for trashing your party?"

"Now now dear Katherine I only wish to speak to you about your engagement to that Weasley man."

"What about it?"

"Well I think I speak for everyone here when I say he's not good for you."

"How would you know?"

"Your family thinks so, the Weasleys are blood traitors and on top of that completely poor. You wouldn't want to live in a life of poverty now would you?"

"They are not that poor, and money doesn't matter to me! Besides the only traitors here are the ones who kill innocent people for fun! Isn't that right Narcissa? Lucius?"

"Now don't be too hard on your parents Katherine, they only wish the best for you for which I may be able to help."

"By doing what?" Voldemort came closer to her and stroked a piece of her blonde hair. His touch was soothing, but creepy.

"I want to make you my wife." With that said Katherine slapped his hand away and backed away into the fireplace.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's simple my dear, I want you as my queen once I finish creating a new world. You would love it, have anything you desire, everyone would love you, and you'd be royalty just as your parents wish for you."

"What?" Katherine looked at the Malfoys and Lucius looked rather slim but Narcissa looked away. "Why would I agree to this?" Katherine started coughing again and she bent over covering her mouth. She didn't see the worried look on Narcissa's face.

"If you didn't well…I'd have to take some drastic measures. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweet cousin Tonks, or her baby would you?"

"Leave them out of this! I want nothing to do with you or these traitors!"

"You won't have a choice, it would be sad if Tonks had a terrible accident, but what about Draco? Do you want him to suffer?" Katherine kept coughing and she suddenly felt a burning feeling in her chest; this could only mean that Draco's condition was worsening.

"What did you do to Draco?" Voldemort smiled a wicked smile.

"I didn't do anything, he just caught a bug or something like you have. Now what do you say my dear?" Katherine growled and stood up.

"I don't care what happens to me…but if you dare harm my family any further than what you've done so far I'll kill you myself!"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'd rather die a painful, agonizing death than be your queen! What makes you think I'd be that stupid you old snake bastard!" Voldemort's hand suddenly went down on Katherine's face and she fell to the wall holding her stinging cheek.

"I wanted to do this the easy way Katherine, but since you've decided to be so hard-headed I'll give you some time to cool off. I'll give you 24 hours to consider this, if not then I'm afraid your family will pay the price and you'll be there to watch it. Take her to her room Bellatrix, Lucius."

"Yes milord." They each grabbed Katherine's arms and led her to a room in one of the darkest parts of the manor. Lucius unlocked the door and Bellatrix pushed Katherine into the room.

"You have to do this Katherine, if not you'll have the whole family killed." Lucius' voice was hoarse, barely comprehensible.

"I could care less if he wants to kill you Lucius, but I won't let anything happen to Draco or Dora."

"Katherine dear just think about it, you'll be queen of the Wizarding World. There's not a better honor than this one." Katherine turned and got into Bellatrix's face.

"I will never be the wife of a killer! Understand this Bellatrix, if anything happens to Draco or Tonks, or the Weasleys then your life is mine! I'll kill you then mount your head on my wall over the fireplace for all to see how disgusting you really are!" Bellatrix just walked out and Lucius followed, Katherine felt magic surround the room and she couldn't leave until her powers fully returned. The room was small but it had a bed, night stand, fireplace, and a window that viewed the backyard. "I have to call Dora!"

She tried to get the fireplace to work but it too was enchanted. Katherine had to contact Charlie and the others somehow, but the only other way besides her magic was the mirror, and that was up in her old bedroom in the attic.

'What will I do? Charlie I need you here…I need you, Dora, Remus, Draco. I need you all here…'

_**I know I hated to cut it off there but I wanted to bring a little tension on for the next chapter. Katherine's in a terrible pickle here, but it may get worse in the next one. What should you think happen? Charlie come to the rescue, Katherine free herself and Draco, turn of events or what? I'm up for ideas so please let me know what you want to happen in the next one!**_

_**Later! **___


	17. More Threats

_**Glad so many of you liked the last chapter cuz this one's where Katherine makes her escape but finds out more problems on her magic. She's going to escape without taking Draco, but Lucius will have one word to say before she leaves. Can you guess what? Unfortunately there's one more thing she has to worry about.**_

_**Enjoy and please leave good reviews.**_

Katherine had done nothing but sit on the bed staring at the window the whole time she was captivated at Malfoy Manor. The food she'd been given was cold and hard from being out too long, three plates of food wasted. The only two good things about this were that she was next to Draco's room, and her magic was almost fully healed.

"You must eat Katherine. Starving yourself won't do any good." Narcissa walked in carrying warm tea and cookies, setting them on the nightstand.

"It doesn't matter; I can go weeks without food as long as I have water."

"Yes but your body can't take it, you have to get well."

"And let that old fool be your son-in-law Narcissa? Not a chance…" someone else walked in and groaned.

"Still not eating dear? It's not good for the soon-to-be queen of the Wizard World…"

"Keep dreaming Bellatrix, it won't happen and not just because I say it won't." both older women looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry about it Cissy, the 24 hours are almost up she still has until tonight. Maybe she'll change her mind."

"When Hell freezes over. Get out…" Katherine snarled and the women just left. She pulled out her wand and pointed at the wall opposite of her. The room opened slightly and led into Draco's bedroom. He saw her and she walked inside sitting on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Much better, you?"

"The same. How much longer are you staying?"

"Until tonight, by then my power will be complete and I'll be out of here."

"Where will you go?"

"Back to Charlie, and then after will come the final battle with the Dark Lord. It will be killer, but others will not have died in vain for this."

"What does that mean?"

"It means this wait and struggle will be worth it. I know it will end with Harry killing the Dark Lord, but he will try for mercy." Draco nodded knowing that's how Harry Potter would work only if he had reason.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad went through with this. This is just sick…I don't want my 'master' as a brother in-law."

"Good cuz it's not happening…for two reasons but I'll explain that tonight when he wants my decision. And Draco…?"

"Yes?"

"Go with me." Her brother's grey eyes widened in shock and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"Go with me, back to the hideout you'll be safe there. The Dark Lord won't be able to trace you…" she sat quiet waiting for his answer.

"I-I can't…I can't leave Kitty."

"Why not? You hate it here don't you?"

"Yes…but I can't leave Mum and Dad. If I go they'll suffer…"

"No they won't! Bellatrix can help them even if she's a thoughtless, heartless bitch!"

"NO! You don't know how horrifying the Dark Lord is Kitty, if he finds out I'm gone he'll blame them and kill them." Katherine knew she couldn't argue with Draco, so she just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Alright…I'll let you stay but if anything happens to you they'll both pay the price you understand?" Draco looked up and nodded his head. "Good, now get some rest I'll see you tonight." She left the room and the minute the wall closed behind her she took the tray of cookies and tea and slung them against the wall; crumbs and tea everywhere as her temper flared.

'This isn't going as I planned…I can't believe I would have to bring them if I had no brains! He's so lucky he's my brother!' Katherine took the rest of the food and threw it at the wall just to blow off some steam since she couldn't use her magic. 'Just have to keep it together for a few more hours…'

_Three hours later:_

Katherine sat on the bed with her arms and legs crossed and her foot tapping impatiently as Bellatrix came in with Yaxley and Lucius.

"About time, I was getting bored." She grumbled and walked out in front of them. She went to the main room where all the death eaters were seated; even the Malfoys and Snape were there. The two death eaters escorting her took their places and Katherine just stood in the doorway statue still. When Voldemort looked at her she felt her stomach lurch and her skin crawled; he got up from his seat and walked over to her, placing a long-fingered white hand on her shoulder.

"Well now Katherine, what is your decision?" Katherine smiled a sickly smile and batted her eyelashes at the man.

"My answer is no, and I say you'd better take your hands off me or you're gonna be one arm short!" her magic turned into lightning and struck his arm. He yelped a bit and stood back. Katherine started walking around the room and put her hands on Draco and Narcissa's shoulders. She smiled again and this time she sat up on the table.

"Now there are two reasons to why I won't be your wife, one is because to me you're just a coward who hides behind his minions to make himself look tough, and two is because enchantresses like myself cannot mate with a man whose soul is as defiled and black as yours. It makes us unable to produce offspring."

"What're you saying?" Bellatrix asked a bit nervously.

"I'm saying that even if he made me his wife I couldn't bear children auntie, and the reason for that is because the enchantresses made sure that if they were to produce offspring then it would have to be with someone who possesses a pure soul, with no evil in their hearts. If they are to mate with a darkened soul, then it would be impossible."

"You couldn't have children even if it were someone else's I could claim as my own? The child would still be a powerful heir…"

"Wrong again Voldie, don't you remember the legends? Only one enchantress is born every 500 years, the power is not inherited it's given to the baby when it's born. One specific family with an enchantress ancestor is in line along with many others when an heir is born for the power, and the ancestor is the one who chooses the family and gives the heir the power just before they're born into this world. Any child born of that heir inherits the family magic, not the enchantress magic, for that fades in time and is given back 500 years later to the next family in line." She smiled a sly smile at the shocked faces, and walked around again until a spell flew at her and nearly hit her face.

"You are useless after all, if your power can't be inherited then I have no use for a woman like you." He was about to fire another one when she held up her hand and snatched the wand away from him magically.

"It's always about power isn't it Tom? It's always about getting what you want and yet it all blows up in your face later. Sorry to disappoint you…but I must take my leave. Oh and by the way, I know you spiked all that food with love potion, but as you can see I didn't need to eat it." Katherine laughed a maniacal laugh and the whole room swirled with deep sea blue colors, a howl of wind went through the mansion and a flash of lightning struck the table, shattering it completely. Katherine went over to Draco and kissed his cheek just as she was about to apparate out of there.

"You could've killed us Katherine!" Lucius yelled struggling to help his wife and son up.

"Wasn't intending to, just to maim or injure that's all. See you at Hogwarts!"

"Don't leave! Stay here!" Katherine froze at those words. "Stay here…with us…please Kathy." Those were the first kind words she'd ever heard from Lucius. She turned away and left the room with a crack. She apparated back to the Tonks residence where she was suddenly embraced by Dora and Aunt Andromeda; when they let go of her their smiles turned into frowns.

"What's wrong Katherine? Are you hurt?" Andromeda tried to look her over but Katherine just shook her head.

"I'm fine they couldn't touch me. How's everyone been doing?"

"We've been frantic darling, Charlie and Remus were about to go after you but we had to hold them back." Just then thundering footsteps came down the steps and Charlie appeared with his arms around Katherine.

"Oh Kitty I was so worried! What happened?"

"You-Know-Who wanted me to be his queen, but then he found out that I'm a dead end with a dark soul like his and then he tried to kill me. I got out ok, but I feel calmer than usual since my magic returned."

"Oh I'm glad you're safe! Remus is too but he's still trying to decipher the last few pages of that old book."

"I'm just glad everyone's alright, but the final battle's coming close and I'm not sure what to do now that I'm number 2 on the Dark Lord's list of killings."

"Well you might need to just help against the death eaters and then rescue the Malfoys, or at least Draco." Charlie said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's the problem, when I formed my escape I told Draco to come with me but he turned me down. Said he wouldn't leave Lucius and Narcissa, that they would be killed if he left and then he would be a target."

"Well don't forget dear that Narcissa and Lucius are going to great links to keep Draco safe. He was forced into this you know."

"Yeah I know, but I just…."

"DORA! KATHERINE!" Remus' booming voice echoed through the house and he came down with the book in his hand. His hair was a mess and his clothes were a bit disheveled; he was breathing heavily and Dora held his shoulder.

"What's wrong Remus? What's got you all…?"

"The book…I finished…with the book. The last page…it…it's not good." Katherine's eyes widened and she waited for an answer while Remus tried to catch his breath. "I managed to fix that spot on the last few pages, and I found something that connects to you and Draco…it said that if an enchantress has a sibling, then their souls are connected at birth regardless of years."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even in separate bodies, your and Draco's souls are one whole. It's like this…if you get sick he gets sick, if you get injured then he's got the same injury at that same moment. Or worse…" Dora and Charlie looked at Remus in dismay.

"No Remus you can't mean…"

"I do Charlie; if Katherine dies…then Draco will die." Katherine staggered a bit at those words. This was the reason she was so protective of Draco? Pure instinct to keep them both alive, or love of an elder sister; this couldn't mean if she didn't make it through the battle then Draco wouldn't either? All her years of protecting him would be wasted? "Katherine I'm so sorry…"

"Is there a way to break the bond?" Remus looked at her. "Is there a way to split the bond with me and Draco?"

"There is…but it's complicated."

"Just what is it?" she raised her voice and Andromeda grabbed her arm.

"The only way to break the bond is to have three magical objects equally powerful together, the same of an enchantress, strip the power out of you and return it to the heavens. But the only three objects that are that powerful are the Deathly Hallows."

"That's the invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone, and the elder wand; how exactly will they fix the bond?"

"I'm not sure, that part is still covered."

"You said you'd fixed it…"

"Not all of it, just a few pages. I can do it as soon as possible, but you have to find the master of those three objects. Only their power can use the deathly hallows…but we have no idea where they could all be, except the cloak because Harry has that." Katherine thought for a minute and then broke free of Charlie's arms.

"I have to go see Albus." All four faces looked at her in more dismay.

"He's dead Kitty…how can he help?" Charlie turned her around to him.

"His portrait is still at Hogwarts; I can sneak in there and talk to him, but only before the battle begins which should be tomorrow night or afternoon."

"But the place is heavily guarded with death eaters, just crawling with them…if they catch you…"

"They won't, the only reason they caught me last time was because I was at my weak point. I won't fail my little brother." Charlie held her to him and she held him back.

"I can't lose you either Kitty…I love you."

"I love you too Charlie, but I've spent nearly all my life protecting Draco and I'm not about to let it all fall to pieces because of a magic bond. I have to do this…but I'll be alright. If anyone will know about the Deathly Hallows it's Albus Dumbledore." Everyone nodded in agreement and huddled together for a group hug; hopefully not their last.

_**Hope you liked it cuz the next two are the last ones, including the epilogue with a time skip of nineteen years later, just like in the book. I don't know maybe I'll put in more if I have to, either way this story's almost finished. And tell me exactly what you think should happen in the next one cuz I'm going to make it a long one and I love to hear what my viewers want to see.**_

_**Leave a good review please! Later! **___


	18. The Final Battle

_**Hey everyone, glad you all liked the last chapter because this is the last one before the epilogue and the story is completed. This is the final part where the battle takes place, and then a time skip of twelve years will be the epilogue where Katherine's children come home from Hogwarts for Christmas and a little family gathering takes place.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next night:_

Katherine was waiting outside Hogwarts for the final attack of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Tonight would be the final night, where Harry and Voldemort would face off each other and one would die. Charlie had recruited with his family, while Remus went along with Shacklebolt and Tonks stayed at home with her mother and Teddy. Everyone was waiting for the right moment to attack, but the Death Eaters had been unusually quiet, even inside the castle walls.

'_Damn what the hell is taking them so long? I can't just sit here, I have to find the others!' _without waiting for the signal Kitty raced off through the secret passageways into the dungeons, where most students were up against the walls being tortured by the Carrows.

"What shall we do first dear sister? The firsties or the thirds?" a giggle was heard before Kitty took full form and stunned the two death eaters; they fell to the floor and the students looked up in fear.

"Don't be alarmed kids, I'm here to help." She freed them from their restraints and they each rubbed their wrists. "Go back to your dorms, stay there unless told otherwise by a teacher or another student you can trust." The students scrambled out of the dungeons and left Kitty alone with the masters of torture. Looming over their bodies she gave an evil smirk and put her foot over the brother's throat.

"You will die tonight, but not by my hands." Her blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark and made her look fierce; she could feel the fear vibrating off them. "See you in the Great Hall…maybe." She walked down the corridors with her grandfather's dagger hidden in her left black boot, her wand was hidden in her shirt and her cloak flowed out behind her like a shield. As she went down the halls the eerie silence began to creep her out.

'_Far too quiet in this big castle, guess I'd better find Snape while I'm here.'_

"Hey what're you doing here?" a man shouted and Katherine turned stunning him. He flew back to the wall and hit his head on the hard stone. She looked to see the man was none other than Yaxley, one of the men she hated with a passion.

"Have a nice rest old fool, it may as well be your last." She left him sitting there and walked off in the direction where she could sense Snape's energy growing closer and closer, until she spotted him just twenty feet from her spot. "GOTCHA!" she cried out after tackling him to the ground. After placing a silencing charm on him she dragged him by his ankle into the Room of Requirement; throwing him to the floor he hit the hard wall and magic bindings were all over him. Her dagger tip was pointed at his neck as she released him from the charm.

"W-What the…?"

"SHUT UP! What's happening here? Why hasn't anyone been attacking the castle?"

"Katherine…what're you doing here?"

"I came to assist those in need…now where are all the other death eaters?" Snape struggled in his binds but it was useless. "Answer me dammit!"

"We were told to keep quiet for a bit, no one's been given orders yet to attack!" she sighed and pulled the blade back.

"Ok don't wet your pants…ugh…" Kitty felt a stabbing pain in her side and then a sudden rush of cries and screams echoed through the walls. "Looks…like it's starting…now." The binds on Snape faded and he stood up carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…just a cramp." _'Draco's in trouble…I have to find him.'_

"No…it's your magic isn't it? I can tell you're not fully recovered." He tried to move towards her but she backed away.

"Get away from me…I don't need your help."

"Katherine please, let me help you out you can't fight like this."

"Help me?...you never helped…me before…" _'What's going on…this pain's getting worse..' _another jab of pain hit her, this time full on her upper body. "Aagh…! D-Dra…D-Draco…." She fell to her knees and her body felt like it was going numb.

"Katherine…Katherine! Oh dear god!" Snape picked her up and carried her to another secret passage in the R.O.R. up to the headmaster's office. Setting her down she used what little strength she had to scratch his arm with her nails.

"Bastard…why…did you bring me here?"

"Such foul language Katherine, you should be more grateful." The voice of her old headmaster caught her ears, and she turned to see Dumbledore's portrait on the wall smiling at her.

"A-Albus…"

"Quickly Severus, get that potion from under the desk." Snape got up and rummaged around a bit before coming back to Katherine and pouring a hot liquid into her mouth. Katherine felt consciousness slipping away from her, and her eyes were growing heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Katherine was surrounded in a world of white mist, no one around but her until a shady figure began walking over to her; as they grew closer, Katherine could see it was a woman with a slim figure, silvery blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes just like her, but a bit older._

"_Hello Katherine." Her voice was like an orchestra of cellos and violins, very deep yet soothing._

"_Who are you?" she asked timidly…sort of._

"_I'm Emilia, your ancestor from 500 years ago…or 300 if you count me dying at nearly 200 years old." _

"_You're the woman in the book…what are you doing here? Is this heaven?" Emilia laughed and shook her head._

"_No dear, this is King's Cross, the land between earth and heaven. I brought you here to talk with you, of course you should thank Albus Dumbledore for this, he's the one who called me."_

"_How can he do that when his soul's sealed into a portrait at Hogwarts?"_

"_Oh sweetheart, the dead have all kinds of connections up here. It's only natural even if you are just a spirit trapped or staying on earth." Katherine nodded knowing that made more sense than being here._

"_That's why Snape fed me that potion?"_

"_Yes, it was all part of you headmaster's plan."_

"_Guess the old fool's not as stupid as I thought. Now why am I here Emilia?" Emilia looked at Katherine and turned around looking at the train appearing from the clouds._

"_Tell me dear, did you feel any pain before you fell asleep? Anything in your upper body, or sides?"_

"_Yes…I thought it was my magic telling me Draco needed me. And then it all went numb…why?"a small laugh and Emilia looked at her._

"_It's your inner power awakening."_

"_What?"_

"_Your inner power…your most magical abilities are coming into full effect. It's a time to where you are at your most powerful but also your most vulnerable. Your magic is unlimited, but as you probably know the more magic you use the more your body wears out."_

"_How long can it last?"_

"_Only when the time of the battle between killers and heroes comes around; meaning the war in which you're facing is the only time you reach your full potential."_

"_When will it fade?"_

"_After the battle is finished…and then you will be back to your old self."_

"_What about my brother?" Emilia turned to her and looked with sharp eyes._

"_Your brother? You have a sibling?"_

"_Yes didn't Albus tell you?"_

"_He most certainly didn't! This is not good…if you overuse your power then you and your brother both will suffer greatly. If you weaken then he'll weaken, and if you die he dies!"_

"_Yes I know about that…I also know a way to break the bond between us."_

"_The Deathly Hallows? That power is limited, it may not be enough to save you and your brother!"_

"_It's all we have, if it can't save me then I only pray it will save Draco. I have to get back, I can sense the battle's begun."_

"_Wait Katherine! If the deathly hallows don't work then you must have a magical substitute!"_

"_What?"_

"_A magical substitute, someone or something that can give the D.H.'s more power; someone or something close to you has to suffice for it. If it doesn't then you will die…and your brother as well."_

"_Then someone I know will do it regardless to save me, but they will save Draco. Farewell Emilia."_

_End Dream Vision:_

Katherine awoke abruptly to see Snape was gone from the office but Dumbledore's face in his portrait seemed concerned.

"You alright Katherine? You were out for almost an hour…"

"An hour? Where's Snape?"

"He left; he had to go assist those in need."

"Right…where are the others?"

"The battle has begun; everyone's out looking for Harry or fighting the Death Eaters."

"I have to find Draco." As Katherine scrambled to her feet and pulled out her dagger Dumbledore's voice stopped her at the door.

"Wait Katherine! Did you understand what Emilia told you?"

"Yes…"

"Then you know what'll happen if you are fatally injured in the war, you cannot risk your brother's life!"

"I know that! But as of now all I can do is get him somewhere safe, I care not what happens to Narcissa and Lucius!"

"Katherine you know what your grandmother did to you and them. Don't blame them forever, if you're consumed by hatred and anger because of your parents then your magic won't work."

"Then my fighting skills will have to do…I rarely used magic up until two years ago at the ministry, not after I almost died because of Greyback's pack. I'm not going to let my brother suffer because of them, even if it means I die after the bond is broken. Farewell headmaster…" the way she talked it sounded as if Katherine knew she would die, but at least all her life's work of protecting Draco would pay off. As she left down the spiral staircase she could hear the other portraits following Dumbledore's voice calling her to go back.

'_Where are they?'_ when she reached out of the headmaster's office she could see hundreds of students and death eaters fighting back to back. Teachers were protecting who they could, but none looked strong enough due to the massive blasts from Voldemort's followers.

"You girl!" a man came up behind and struck Katherine's back but she turned on him and sliced his throat open with Abraxas' sword. The face told her it was Macnair, and his blood spattered onto her clothes and face. When he fell to the floor she stabbed him in the heart and raced off through the rubble and battles looking for the Malfoys or at least Remus.

"Gotcha Lupin!" she heard a gruff voice call out and turned to see Dolohov and Remus fighting in a classroom, Charms from the looks of it. Remus was holding out as much as he could but he looked a tad beaten and scraped up.

"Stupefy!" Katherine saw Lupin get pinned to the floor as Dolohov was about to cast another curse. "Ava-!"

"OH HELL NO!" Katherine busted into the room and pushed Dolohov away from her cousin-in-law. She held him to the floor with her foot and kicked his wand away. "You alright Remus?"

"Y-Yes…Katherine how did you…?"

"Remus?" Dora's voice came through and Remus was suddenly embraced around the neck.

"Wha…? Dora why are you here you're supposed to be with Aunt Andromeda?"

"I couldn't sit still cousin, I had to come! Teddy's fine with mum."

"Very well, get going both of you and keep an eye out for Bellatrix she's maddened with bloodlust tonight! I'll take care of Dolohov." The two left to join the battle whilst Katherine thrust her sword into the death eater's leg and he screamed in agony.

"Aagh..! W-What…?"

"Silence! You will pay for trying to kill my friends and family!" another stab to the leg and his cries got louder. "Not enough? How about this?" she slashed his chest, more cries. "Say goodbye Dolohov!" she raised her sword about to stab his throat when something grabbed hold of her arm.

"Katherine stop!" she turned to see it was her future brother-in-law Percy Weasley. "Let him go you don't have to kill him!"

"Let go Percy, he tried to murder Remus!"

"No Kathy, if you kill him then you're no better than him and the others!"

"You're one to talk, betraying your parents and siblings for the ministry two years ago!" Percy's grip tightened but he didn't let go.

"I was stupid, I'm here to help everyone out even if I die! Let Dolohov live, he'll be locked up for the rest of hi life anyway. Come on Katherine you're better than this, I saw what you did to Macnair…it's something I'd expect from your father, not you." Katherine's eyes widened and she realized she had gone far enough, but she couldn't let Dolohov go.

"Petrify him…I'm off to find my brother." Without waiting for Percy to answer she raced off turning the sword back into the halls of chaos. _'Draco where are you?'_ as she managed to race off again she heard a familiar cackling laughter coming from the Transfiguration classroom on the far left of the corridor.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun tonight after all!" Katherine's eyes glared and she snarled.

'_Bellatrix.'_ She slowly approached the laughing sound and peeked in to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus taunting Remus and Dora. The two were standing as much as they could, but it wouldn't be quite much against two ruthless death eaters.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" her cry was so loud it bounced off the walls. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were disarmed and backed up to the wall in an instant.

"Kathy? Where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you?"

"Shut it Lestrange, I'm not here to help YOU. Remus, Dora get out of here and go find the Weasleys I think they could use a hand." Remus tried to pull Tonks away but she wouldn't listen.

"No I'm not leaving you here with these freaks!"

"Go Dora, I can handle them myself! I already killed off Macnair and Dolohov so these two won't be as much of a problem." They left after Tonks nodded and Katherine's dagger turned into a sword and she pointed it at them. "You still want me back after all you've put me through auntie? Some backbone you've got…"

"Please dear, we just want you to get back to Lucius and Narcissa."

"They don't concern me, all I want is Draco and then I'm leaving."

"You can't take your brother Kitty…you…" before Rodolphus could finish Katherine cut his leg open and he fell clutching the wound. Bellatrix screeched and kneeled at his side.

"Kitty how could you?" Bellatrix screamed again this time from gash across her left arm. The sword pointed the tip at her throat and Katherine's blue eyes flared with rage.

"Never call me that…you have no right to call me that whatsoever! Now stay put or you'll both die tonight!" with that Katherine turned into mist and flew out of the classroom and headed straight for the Great Hall but something struck her and she fell to the stone floor.

"Ugghhh…" she moaned in pain and turned to see Yaxley behind her, pissed from when she attacked him before. "You…"

"Time to finish you off enchantress!" he fired curses at her but each one only grazed her.

"I should've killed you back at the manor, well too late now!" with one burst of magic Yaxley was sent flying out of the window out onto the school grounds. Katherine continued on her way until another stabbing pain made her fall to her knees. _'What's happening? I didn't use that much magic!'_

"_You are feeling weakened by your will Katherine." Emilia's voice called to her in her head._

"_Emilia? What're you…?"_

"_Remember what I told you? You are at your most powerful but you're also very vulnerable. Those curses he's hit you with are starting to take effect."_

"_But how…!"_

"_Didn't you listen to me? Katherine you need to limit your strength or you'll be dead before this is over, you and Draco both!"_

"_Alright…alright…but Emilia can you tell me where Draco is at right now?"_

"_He's in the Room of Requirement, but hurry because it appears Potter's on his tail!"_

"_Thank you."_

Katherine raced towards the R.O.R. all the while clutching her side which mysteriously started bleeding heavily. Her speed began to slow slightly but her magic kept her on her feet; a sudden rush of heat came from the corridor and she could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragging Gregory Goyle and Draco out of a burning room.

"Fiend Fire….HARRY! RON!" she called them and they spotted her. She went over to them before collapsing on her knees again.

"Kitty!" Draco cried out seeing the blood. "What happened to you?" he ran to her side and she smiled at him.

"It's nothing…how are you…?"

"I-I'm fine…thanks to them." He pointed to Harry and his friends. Hermione saw Katherine's wound and pulled out her want but Katherine stopped her.

"No Hermione…I-I'll be fine…get to safety, the Dark Lord wants Harry soon and it's not going to be pretty." The trio just obeyed and left the siblings alone, but Katherine soon had a look of confusion on her face. "Draco…why aren't you bleeding…like me?" he gave her a questioned look and she felt his side then he grabbed her hand after wincing.

"Ow…not bleeding…just hurts that's all."

"That's impossible…you should…be bleeding…t-the bond…ugh…" Katherine could feel her strength draining from her, and Draco looked as if he were about to collapse any second.

"Kitty…" he mumbled her nickname and fell beside her.

"DRACO! No…" she clutched his hand and used what small amount of magic she could to lift herself up and draped her brother over her shoulders. "Not yet…not yet…" _'Why is this happening? I haven't used that much magic yet my body's shutting down on me.' _She carried him to a safe classroom and put up a shield charm to keep anyone from entering. Pulling out her wand she muttered a spell and her wound closed up but the pain didn't stop. Just as she was about to heal Draco, the castle walls shook and she could hear Voldemort's voice echoing throughout the place.

"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

"Not good, sorry Emilia but I can't just sit here and let this madness continue." Katherine closed her eyes, crossed her legs and put herself in a meditating position. In her mind she was focusing all living magic within herself and whomever or whatever else she could, into her body to make her temporarily invincible. If Harry alone could not defeat Voldemort, then she would have to step in; in the mean time she would hunt down the remaining Death Eaters and punish them all for their crimes against the innocent. A light glow surrounded her and it felt like a ray of warmth inside, meaning that she was fully prepared to take on anyone she wanted.

"Time to go, I'll be back brother, but don't leave here unless I come for you." She knew he could hear her, but he couldn't move from exhaustion. Leaving the room she turned back into mist and flowed out to the outdoor grounds where most of the Death Eaters were assembling to wait for Harry's arrival.

'_There you are you monstrous snake.'_ She spotted Voldemort hiding in the clearing of the Dark Forest, waiting for Harry to come as well but more anxious than his followers. Taking form into a black crow she perched herself onto the highest tree branch she could see and observed as they all gathered around their lord.

'_Where's Snape? Shouldn't he be here?'_

"_He's gone Katherine…"_

"_Emilia? What do you mean gone? He fled?"_

"_No…" her voice sounded remorseful. "He's dead dear, Voldemort had that snake of his kill him; one bite to the neck was all it took and then he bled out."_

"_What? But why…he was his most trusted…"_

"_That's what I thought, but since Snape was the one who killed Albus Dumbledore Voldemort thinks that the elder wand will not work for him unless he's killed the master."_

"_That was Snape…"_

"_No…you see he never defeated Albus, you should have known the whole time he was working against Voldemort correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then there you have it, Snape was not the wand's true master, it was your brother Draco. But since Harry disarmed Draco back at Malfoy Manor, he is now it's master."_

"_So Snape's death was pointless? That monster, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!"_

"_Hey now don't get overexcited…remember you're only temporarily invincible here."_

"_I KNOW THAT!"_ the last words she spoke came out in a loud caw making many faces look up at the trees. The only thing that didn't make her look like a crow were her bright blue eyes that almost gave her away as long as she kept herself hidden in the shadows.

'_Whoa that was close.'_

"He ain't coming I know it. The boy likes to hide behind his friends and cowers away like a mouse."

"Yeah, too bad about Macnair though…someone cut his throat clean open and a lot of blood spattered everywhere."

"Reckon I know who did…" all went silent as a pair of footsteps caught everyone's ears, including the crow perched on a high branch in the trees. Voldemort turned around to see Harry Potter himself in the flesh, but as Katherine focused her eyes on him she didn't hear the loud booming voice of Hagrid begging Harry to run away.

"Harry Potter…the boy who lived…" he whispered lowly but loud enough for all to hear. "Avada Kedavra!" a burst of green light and Harry fell to the ground and Voldemort collapsed too.

"NO! HARRY!" Katherine screeched so loud her caws echoed throughout the skies and a flash of blue light stunned Katherine to the ground where she was stuck in her crow disguise. Someone picked her up and held her tight to them, recognizing the scent to be her deranged aunt Bellatrix.

"Oh look a crow…twill make a fine ornament in the manor. But milord…milord!"

'_You crazy bitch didn't you see him fall?' _Bellatrix held her tight and she could barely move away but as her inner magic increased she could feel her body slowly able to move again.

_A few minutes later:_

The Dark Lord had finally arisen from his sleepy ways and the Death Eaters were now trudging behind him with Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body. Katherine had been completely oblivious to their conversations and cheers as she kept focusing on her still paralyzed body.

'_Almost there…almost there…'_

"We have arrived my lord." Bellatrix spoke in her cackling voice.

"Stop." Voldemort's voice echoed over the crowd of witches and wizards still fighting some death eaters who stayed behind. Katherine's bones were finally able to move, but as Voldemort began to speak, Hagrid's sobs were heard but the movement of Harry's eyes caught her attention.

'_He's alive? How did I not see this coming?' _soon someone yelled loudly and Katherine saw Neville Longbottom standing up with all his courage and bravery he must've had locked away somewhere. _'Now's my chance.' _"CAW!" she shrieked and her clawed feet clutched Bellatrix's arm squeezing out blood as the witch screamed loudly. She was freed instantly and took full human form right in front of Harry's 'dead' body. "Hello again Voldemort." She seethed.

"Still alive are you Katherine? I would have assumed your body would've given out by now…or have you some back up magic that keeps you on your feet even as I speak to you?" Katherine's legs were weakening, she'd held her crow form too long and the stunner was affecting her breathing.

"It'll be the end of you before I die…because if Harry really is dead then it's my job to make sure you're killed. I could do you like I did Yaxley and Macnair, but that would only be too easy wouldn't it?" a few gasps from around her were spoken.

"You killed Yaxley and Macnair?" Bellatrix screeched. Katherine pulled out her sword and showed the tip of it, along with the front of her shirt, were covered with Macnair's blood.

"Wasn't hard, he went down in one stroke." She smiled wickedly and Voldemort started laughing.

"You claim you're not a Malfoy eh Katherine? Well as it turns out you are just like them, killing your enemies when all these years you've shown mercy to others. Such a clever girl, you may be of use after all…"

"SILENCE!" her voice echoed like his across the Great Hall. "Since Harry has now been killed, it's my turn to finish you and that whore off!" she fired a spell at him but he deflected it hitting the wall. "Take that! And that!" she kept firing spells but she failed to notice the more she fired the less powerful they were. Voldemort deflected all her curses and spells, and her last one was aimed back at her, hitting her side where her wound reopened and the blood poured out.

"AAGH!" she screamed and held her side trying to stop the blood flow, but she could feel the strength draining from her body as her vision started blurring.

"Katherine!" she heard Charlie calling out to her and the other Weasleys followed his voice.

"Stay back!" she shouted back to them but then another battle erupted and the students went back up against the Death Eaters while Voldemort slowly approached her, wand directed at her face. Her forehead began sweating as she struggled to stay awake, but the pain was unbearable.

"Foolish girl…you could've had it all as my queen, but you had to go against my army to protect your idiot baby brother, when all along he was your weakest link."

"Bastard…" she spat at his feet and he smacked her hard across the face.

"Useless bitch…now from what I understand if an enchantress has a sibling they have a special bond right? Meaning if you die, then Draco will die…well I guess you'll be together after all, in the afterlife with your foolish ancestors and family. Avada—"

"NO YOU DON'T!" the spell was deflected with a shield charm and Katherine looked up to see her own brother, Draco Malfoy, standing in front to protect her from the Dark Lord.

"Dra…Draco?"

"In the flesh Kitty." He had a wound like hers but his blood wasn't pouring out as badly. Soon Lucius and Narcissa joined in, protecting their only daughter and eldest child.

"Leave our daughter alone!" Lucius shouted bravely for the first time against his 'master'.

"FOOLS!" Voldemort aimed another killing curse at them all, but it too was deflected by another shield and they all turned to see Harry Potter, alive and well in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Har…ry…" Katherine spoke lowly as Draco sat down beside her, his strength leaving him too.

"Kitty…are you alright…?" he whispered to her.

"N-No…I-I will be…soon—ugh…" she fell to the floor as another wave of pain hit her, and her strength was almost completely gone.

"Katherine no!" Narcissa and Lucius were at her and Draco's sides trying to help them but it was useless.

"N-No Lucius…Narcissa…it won't work…."

"No babies! You have to get up, you can't leave us yet!" Narcissa held them both to her and Lucius held onto them too.

"I-It can't be helped…without…the Deathly…Hallows…" those were Katherine's final words before consciousness left her fully, and beside her the same was Draco.

"No Katherine! Katherine!" the Malfoys, the Weasleys, and Lupins all cried out for her and Draco both, but Katherine's eyes had finally closed, and she gave one final smile to them all.

"G-Goodbye…mummy and…daddy…my family…C-Charlie…"

_**Oh no! Is this the end for Katherine? Will she and Draco both die for nothing? Wait until the next chapter to find out more! Leave a good review and I'll keep it up for the final chapter to this fic.**_

_**Later!**_


	19. A Family Once Again

_**Here it is the final chapter of Sister Malfoy yay! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and love because I'm glad others thought the idea of Draco having a powerful elder sister running away and returning after so long with some kick-ass powers. Please feel free to check out my other fics if you're a Harry Potter fan of Snape, and a Twilight fan.**_

_**Enjoy and thanks a lot!**_

_Dream Sequence:_

_Katherine found herself floating in a world of white clouds and mist, blue skies, and a bright shining sun just beyond her reach. She felt no pain from her side, no cramps, bleeding, or even magic flowing in her veins._

"_Is this heaven?"_

"_No dear, this is King's Cross just before spirits reach heaven." Katherine turned to see her ancestor Emilia walking towards her, but her face was sad with tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Emilia, am I dead?"_

"_No Kathy, you're still very much alive. You're just having a near-death experience…"_

"_What about Draco?"_

"_He's fine too, but he's still on earth."_

"_Wait…what happened to me? I could feel the magic killing me, my wounds were too great to survive."_

"_It's true, you would've died from your wounds and Draco too, but you didn't because of Harry and your cousin Remus."_

"_I don't understand, the Deathly Hallows…"_

"_Look over into that orb Katherine, and you will see all that happened after you and Draco went unconscious." Emilia pointed to a shiny silver orb the size of a watermelon which appeared on a stand like a pensieve. Katherine went over to it and looked deep inside seeing what it wanted to show her._

_**Hogwarts:**_

"_**No Katherine! Draco! Please don't leave us!" Narcissa was crying for her daughter and son but it was useless.**_

"_**Get out of the way!" a booming voice ran over to them as Remus and Tonks picked up the two unconscious figures and moved them away from the battle between Harry and Voldemort. They were moved to some tables and sat down away from the dead corpses of all who died fighting Voldemort and his followers.**_

"_**My babies! Please help us!" Narcissa begged for help but everyone was busy watching Harry and Voldemort. Lucius didn't know what to do except look around with his wife for help. A green flash enveloped the room and Voldemort was the one who fell dead to the floor. Harry looked stunned for a second and ran over to Katherine and Draco.**_

"_**Remus what's happened? Why isn't Katherine's magic working?" at those words Katherine's body began shaking terribly and her mouth and eyes opened wide as if she were trying to speak.**_

"_**Her magic is killing her! Her body can't take much more she's not strong enough!"**_

"_**What can we do?" Remus was flipping to the last few pages of the book and pointed to a picture containing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. **_

"_**We need all three objects, do you have them?" Harry yanked out the wand and the cloak but not the stone.**_

"_**I only have these two; I dropped the stone in the woods."**_

"_**Summon it with Accio! Hurry!" Harry used the elder wand to summon the resurrection stone and it flew into his hands seconds later. "Now put the cloak over Katherine but keep her head uncovered." Harry did as told and the blood from Katherine's wound began seeping onto the cloak's material. "Put the stone on her stomach but make sure it's balanced." Harry struggled with that because the stone kept rolling off due to Katherine's convulsing body until Hermione fixed it.**_

"_**What now?" Remus looked at the last bit of words on the page and looked grave. **_

"_**Point the wand straight at the stone, and use the Killing Curse."**_

"_**WHAT?" Harry shouted and Narcissa tried to get through.]**_

"_**They'll be killed!" she screamed.**_

"_**It's the only way, the magic of the curse will drain the power from Katherine through the stone, after that she'll be fine. Hurry Harry do it!"**_

"_**I can't!"**_

"_**You have to or they'll both die!"**_

"_**I can't do it!" Harry's hands were shaking with fear and terror.**_

"_**Harry Potter you filthy half-blooded son of a Mudblood fire it at her!" Lucius shouted so loud Harry's body tensed and the wand pointed at the stone.**_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!" **_

"_**NO!" Narcissa squealed but the spell fired from the wand and green light flowed around Katherine's body. Silver strands of magic were flowing from her body and into the stone making it glow bright white. With one last burst of light all of Katherine's enchanted magic flew from her straight into the ceiling where it vanished instantly into thin air. Katherine's convulsing stopped quickly and she began taking slow, deep breaths. Her wounds healed quickly, her blood went back into her body and her face went into a deep sleep. Draco began breathing normally too, and the Malfoys were overcome with joy.**_

"_**Will they be alright?" Narcissa looked to Remus and Tonks and they both gave a big sigh of relief.**_

"_**Yes, they'll be fine. It's unknown when they'll wake, but we're very lucky Katherine's so strong willed; if she hadn't tried to fight off the magic herself, it wouldn't have worked. That's the point of the enchantresses' magic, to use it wisely it has to be controlled with a strong mind or it will destroy the user from the inside out. At least that's what the book says." **_

"_**Thank you…thank you so much…for my daughter's life." Narcissa was in tears and loomed over her sleeping children. Lucius stood beside her and nodded at Harry and his friends.**_

"_**You're welcome, but don't count on anything just yet. When Katherine wakes up we can't say what she'll do, she is marrying Charlie Weasley, you can't take that from her. She deserves to be happy…"**_

"_**I know…but we'll discuss that later. The only thing that matters now is if she wakes from this sleep, we can't bear to lose her again." Lucius spoke putting his hand on Katherine' s forehead. **_

_**End Orb vision.**_

_Katherine looked away from the orb with tears in her eyes, Emilia went over and embraced her gently. Her hands began rubbing Katherine's back in comfort as her tears fell rapidly._

"_You see now dear? Your parents love you and your brother more than anything on Earth, it was Druella's fault you were abused. That curse made you miserable, but it also made you strong for Draco's sake."_

"_I-I can't believe…how wrong I was…Lucius, Narcissa, Snape…"_

"_They all forgive you dear, for it wasn't your fault they all suffered through this war. They chose the wrong path, but they have been freed from it thanks to you and Harry both."_

"_I have to get back." Emilia released Katherine quickly and kissed her cheek._

"_Oh and don't worry about your powers sweetheart, you are now a normal witch. You can still do some wandless magic but you'll still need a wand to do others. You are now an Animagus as well, a crow because it's your inner form, and you can no longer become mist but you can do that streaming flying form like the rest. Now go…they're waiting for you." _

"_Thank you Emilia, for everything."_

_End Dream Sequence:_

Katherine awoke to find herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts next to many other empty beds that looked recently changed. Her clothes had been changed into a long white silk dress with black trimming and her hair had been made into a loose braid that bounced against her spine.

"Hello?" she called but no one answered. As she stood to get up she noticed her waist had been bandaged carefully enough so she could still move, but it ached a little as she bent over somewhat. The sound of footsteps came down the hall, and in the door stepped her one and only baby brother Draco, holding a bouquet of white roses, which he dropped to the floor as he ran into Katherine's arms.

"Sissy…you're ok." He felt like crying but Katherine could feel him holding back his tears.

"I'm only glad you're safe now Draco. How long was I out?" he looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Only two days. Your wounds really took a great toll on you."

"Not as much as that magic, where's everyone else?"

"They're all out fixing the school; they wanted to let you rest. Charlie and the rest of the Weasleys have been worried sick with me."

"What about mum and dad?"

"They're at home, they couldn't stay too long because they're still working things out with the Ministry. Wait did you just call them mum and dad?"

"Yes."

"Y-You've never…"

"Not until I saw what they did for me. Help me up I want to see the others…"

"But your side…?"

"Is fine, just aches a little that's all. Help me up." Draco obliged taking Katherine's arm looming it over his shoulder and helping her stand. Her balance was good, but her ankles were weakened from constant sleep. They walked over to the door and Katherine could hear the sounds of construction being made throughout the halls.

"You ok?"

"Fine…let's go." He obliged and helped her to the scene where the teachers and most of the students were rebuilding the Great Hall. Katherine looked around and saw Remus and Dora assisting McGonagall and Slughorn rebuild the giant doors which looked nearly complete.

"Remus! Dora!" Draco called them and they turned seeing Katherine up and about. Dora squealed in delight and ran over to embrace her cousin/sister, Remus following behind.

"Oh Kathy we were so worried about you. We thought you'd never wake up!"

"I know I know…can you let go you're suffocating me…?" the two released their cousin and Katherine kissed them each on the cheek. "I was afraid I'd never you see you all again…I almost died…protecting the ones I love most."

"That's why you lived Kitty…" Draco spoke up and all three turned to him. "According to legend, if an enchantress is willing to give up their life for the sake of loved ones then they will live even after a tremendous blow of magic is taken from them."

"Well said little brother, where are Charlie and the rest of the Weasleys?"

"They left a minute ago, they had to go finish repairing the Burrow from that attack a year ago. You want to see them?"

"I'll go myself, you all just stay here and finish up. I want to see them all without any interference…in fact Draco you head home soon, I'll stop by with Charlie later."

"You got it sissy." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Katherine waved goodbye to everyone around her and left the hall to apparate off the grounds.

_The Burrow:_

All Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, even Percy were all busy at the moment finishing the final touches on the newly finished Burrow home. Charlie was impatient, he had been worrying about his fiancée's health ever since they'd left the school and was dying to go back and see her. He had on him her doll, the one she used to spy on people and terrify the Malfoys; it was tucked safely in his biggest pocket and it had on the yarn smile that almost matched Katherine's.

"Cheer up Char, she'll be fine. Poppy said she's bound to wake up anytime now." Ron patted his brother's shoulder and Charlie held onto the doll's hand.

"I know, I just can't stand the thought of being away from her for so long. We're to be married and I want to make sure she'll be fine."

"You worry too much bro, trust me Kathy's a strong woman not to mention she's an enchantress…or was at least."

"You're right Ronald, now come on help your father bring in the pigs." Molly called and as everyone got back to work a familiar tune was heard in the wind.

_L'arcobaleno è la mia scia  
che navigo in cerca di quella montagna  
Le luci all'alba, melodia  
mi portano indietro  
ad un tempo passato.  
Colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno  
che gioca nel cielo  
il vento mi sospinge via  
raggiungo le onde dei 7 mari_

_Gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente  
la rotta è sicura in quell'isola cela un Tesoro_

_All'alba io vedrò le 7 terre che  
il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero  
Oh dolce melodia  
sprigioni vita e mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore  
Per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima,  
così che neanche il tempo ci può separare  
Oh dolce melodia  
sprigioni vita e mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore._

All eyes averted to where the song was directed, right in the middle of the shining sun stood a tall, young woman with shining platinum blonde hair flowing loosely in the wind, peach skin, bright blue eyes, wearing a long white dress, with her arms held out on either side.

"KITTY!" Charlie dropped the tools he was holding and went over to embrace his beautiful fiancée. He picked her up and twirled her around in midair as she laughed and kissed his face. When he stopped twirling he kissed her full on the lips with serious passion which she greatly appreciated and returned.

"I love you Charlie, I'm so sorry I worried you and everyone else." She whispered when they stopped. Charlie's eyes glistened with tears and he kissed her forehead as his arms went around her again.

"I'm so happy you're alright, I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh Charlie, hey you found Dolly." Katherine yanked the doll out of her beloved's pocket and held it like a child receiving a new toy on Christmas.

"Yes, she was worried about you as well. I mean just a while ago I could've sworn that doll was frowning and then a minute before you showed up it smiled." Harry walked up and before Katherine could react he put his arms around her and she hugged him.

"Thanks for saving my life Harry, I owe you so much."

"Not as much as I owe you, you went to such great lengths to help us and save your family. I would've done the same thing if I had any siblings."

"You will soon, I know about your relationship with Ginny." Speaking of Ginny the redhead was up and about hugging Charlie and Kitty around the necks along with the rest of the Weasley family.

"So does this mean you're a normal witch now?" Harry asked and Katherine nodded.

"It means now I can only do some wandless magic but I'll need my old wand to do most of it from now on. The magic of the enchantresses has been returned to the heavens and awaits the next heir in 500 years." Everyone cheered at those words.

They each exchanged hugs and kisses with each other praising Katherine's health when a crack broke them away from the joy as they saw the Malfoys step up to the group. Lucius looked fine despite all he'd gone through, and Narcissa looked like she could break down with joy as Draco held her hand in his.

"Sorry Kitty, once I mentioned you had awoken they demanded to know where you were and so I was forced to bring them."

"We wanted to speak to all of you at once, rather than individually." Lucius' voice was hoarse, but firm. Katherine expected a lecture on the pure-blood legacy and her engagement to a blood traitor, but all that came was Lucius dropping his cane and taking her into his arms. He sounded as if he were dry sobbing, when he was really choking back his cries of joy. This surprised even Draco, he'd never seen his father act like this though it did come close when they almost went to Azkaban.

"Kathy….baby….I-I…I'm so sorry….so sorry…I never meant to hurt you." He trembled as he spoke, and then Katherine put her arms around her father and squeezed every ounce of him she could without hurting him.

"Daddy. I'm sorry too; I should've realized after grandpa died…you really did love me but…"

"No honey, you had every right to be furious with us. We were stupid to let Druella get away with this, we should've gone to Dumbledore and he might've been able to help you." Narcissa went up and put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "We just want nothing more than to be part of your life, we want you to be happy."

"Does that mean she can marry into the Weasley Family?" Draco blurted out suddenly. Lucius looked up and glared at the Weasleys, and then let go of Katherine.

"Daddy…" Katherine had a warning tone in her voice, but then Lucius got down on his knees and bowed his head on the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Charlie looked confused with the rest of his family.

"Please forgive me and my wife for all the years we've been so cruel to your family. We never wanted that for our children, we never wanted to hurt Katherine or Draco. Losing our daughter once was bad enough, and nearly losing both our children twice was worse. We've been given a pass from Azkaban, but the rest of the Wizarding World will look upon our family with disdain. At least don't be like that to my son and daughter, they don't deserve it." A moment of silence passed by, and the entire Weasley clan exchanged looks for a minute.

"Please forgive us." Narcissa answered pleadingly sitting next to her husband. Katherine looked at the clan and nodded with them.

"You're forgiven, but only because we all know Katherine would kick your sorry arses if you didn't let her marry the man she loves." Harry spoke out and everyone laughed, even Molly. The two Malfoys got up from their spots and Lucius looked directly at Charlie.

"You be sure to take care of my little girl Charles, if you don't I'll feed your hide to my dogs."

"I'd want it no other way Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." Charlie's arm went around Kathy's shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Please call me Narcissa." The woman held out her hand and Charlie kissed the palm. Molly went up and shook hands with her future in-laws, as did the rest of the Weasleys trying to get to know their soon-to-be family.

"Ok now that that's all settled in, when's the wedding?" Ginny asked and Molly and Narcissa took a few seconds to think.

"Simple, we'll have it in the next month coming." Katherine answered and the two mothers laughed.

"Let's get started with the preparations as soon as possible, I know where we can get the best food available!" Narcissa spoke up and Molly nodded.

"I know where we can find the best wedding decorations since ours were destroyed during that raid last year." The two continued to talk amongst themselves while the men began to mingle with each other. Kathy laughed at everyone's eager behavior, and Charlie went up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is turning out better than we thought darling." Kathy laughed again and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"It sure is dear, let's just hope it stays that way in the future." The two laughed together and walked off towards the gardens leaving the others to their work and ideas.

_Time skip: thirteen years later:_

A thirty-six year old Katherine and thirty-seven year old Charlie were on their way to Malfoy Manor for their nephew Scorpius's birthday bash along with their twelve year old twin girls Janelle Molly and Charlene Narcissa, their other six year old daughter Johanna Andromeda, and ten month old Abraxas Arthur. They had been married for 13 years already, and Katherine had convinced Charlie that rather than go back to Romania away from their families they decided to breed Dragons up near Hogwarts in the large stony mountains within a small palace given to them as a wedding gift from Lucius.

The castle had many rooms, plenty for the children to play and explore when they grew bored, and a huge backyard with a fountain and lake to play in during the summer. The dragons were in a field just a mile away, surrounded with spells and protective barriers from intruders or escapees. The favored room in the castle was Katherine's little study where she kept her doll on a shelf of her favorite books, her grandfather's sword and portrait mounted over the fireplace, a desk, couch, and a small bar where she kept firewhiskey, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, even bourbon for stiff nights of work for Charlie.

"Come on girls we don't want to be late." Katherine called the twins and they skipped along down the stairs after them carrying their presents. The twins greatly resembled their mother with their blonde hair and peach skin, but they had their father's brown eyes and his love for magical creatures. They were smart in their class, and Hogwarts, their house Gryffindor, seemed to gain two more prodigies besides Hermione Granger (ne. Weasley). Johanna had her father's pure red hair and tan skin, but her mother's courage, cockiness, and blue eyes. Whereas little Abraxas had ginger hair for the moment, but he had the same silver grey eyes as his uncle and grandfather.

"Mama hurry up! I wanna see grandma and grandpa!"

"Just a minute Jo let mama get your brother settled in." Charlie called his daughter and she jumped into his arms as they stepped into the fireplace with the twins. Katherine was busy adjusting Abraxas' carrier on her front and grabbed the diaper bag along with the present Dora and Remus sent for Scorpy. They were on good terms now with the Malfoys, but unfortunately Teddy had gotten sick and Remus had to work so they were unable to make it to the party. Charlie's hair had grown longer over the years, and he grew a beard which made Katherine go crazy because he hardly ever trimmed it. Katherine's hair was still long and silvery, but her body still looked as young as a twenty-year old's.

"Alright, everyone all set? Let's go." Katherine set foot in the fireplace and Charlie took a handful of floo powder then threw it down.

"Malfoy Manor!" he cried and the emerald fire engulfed the entire family where they appeared in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The room was decorated for the party, and to greet them were Draco and his wife Astoria, Narcissa, Lucius, Andromeda, and of course the birthday boy five year old Scorpius, hiding behind his mother's skirt.

"Hello everyone." The twins went over to their uncle and hugged him and Astoria while Johanna went straight to her grandparents. Abraxas just sucked his thumb and smiled when he saw the glimmering eyes from Draco's cane Lucius passed onto him.

"Oh Katherine Charlie we're so glad you could all make it here. Come now let's all take a seat and let the kids play in the other room." As if on cue all the children except little Abraxas followed Scorpius into the playroom next door and the adults all took seats in the drawing room near the fireplace; Katherine sat with her baby and rocked him slowly to help him fall asleep for his nap.

"So dear how is Hogwarts these days?" Narcissa asked Katherine passing her some tea. Katherine had taken a job as a Potions professor at Hogwarts, it had been her favorite subject in school and she did love taking over for her poor Godfather Severus as he intended for her years earlier.

"Wonderful mother, the students just adore me these days. We should all be glad that it doesn't start until next month Janelle and Charlene are just thrilled for it."

"Where's Dobby? It's rare to see you all without him here…" Astoria asked taking a sip of tea.

"He's off helping Aberforth today, he sends his regards to Scorpius." Dobby had been a good houseguest for the Weasleys and the Potters, so he came often to visit or help and the children just loved him.

"How are your Dragons Charlie?" Draco spoke up.

"They're doing great, those Fireball eggs are due to hatch in a week or less."

"What will you do once they hatch?"

"Take care of them until they're near full grown and then send them off to China and Romania to live in some colonies. It's not easy separating them from the herd they're born in but everyone has to leave the nest someday." Charlie took another sip of tea and looked at his baby son who started cooing at his grandparents.

"Aww Abraxas you want your grandpa to hold you. Well go on then…" Katherine carefully passed the baby boy to Lucius and he took him gently in his arms. The baby began to play with his grandfather's hair and pulled it slightly but not enough to hurt.

"He looks like your father Lucius." Andromeda pointed out as Abraxas took hold of her index finger.

"Yes he does, but he's adorable like his mother was as a baby." Katherine blushed and set her cup down.

"Please excuse me everyone. I'll be right back." She left and checked the room next door seeing the children playing in the floor with the games and toys Scorpius let them use. She continued down the hall and went straight into the loo to do some business. Once she finished she started washing her hands when she saw the face of her ancestor Emilia in the mirror, smiling sweetly.

"Hello Emilia."

"_Hello Katherine dear, I'm glad to see your life's gotten so much better. Your children are beautiful."_

"Thank you."

"_It seems that after all this time, your family has finally accepted you. The beginning of a new life has begun for your children's future. It's perfect for you…" Emilia stepped aside revealing all the people who'd helped Katherine throughout her life, Sirius, Snape, Albus, and Abraxas, all smiling happily at the former enchantress.  
_

"Yes Emilia it is…it's all absolutely perfect." Emilia smiled and waved goodbye before fading away and Katherine looked just out the window to see the sun shining over the beautiful landscape. It was perfect, everything was perfect; no more disguises, no lies, no killings, no hiding, no more war. Thanks to all her friends and family, Katherine had finally gotten the life she'd always wanted.

"Thank you grandfather, Emilia, Severus, Albus, Sirius…thank you all so much for everything."

_**Glad you enjoyed the story you guys, and thanks so much for all the reviews. Please feel free to check out my other fics and once again thanks for everything.**_

_**Katherine and family: GOOD BYE EVERYONE! Thanks for loving us!**_


End file.
